Cause you're mine
by WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: So yeah, I may be Ichigo's half sister, but why does he keep drawing me into all his damn drama? Especially with these Arrancar, and a certain one I plan on taking down. (Rated M for certain future scenes coming and swearing)
1. Chapter 1

I HATE HOLLOWS SO FREAKIN MUCH!

WHY OF ALL DAY DOES THIS HAPPEN TODAY!

I hold out Lezinga, my Zankpakuto, pointing the tip at the large hollow towering over me.

It resembles some kind of scorpion, and it cackles, it's purple serpent like tongue protruding from it's wide mouth.

"I can taste your powerful spirit energy from here, but you do not dress like any over soul reapers I have come across before. Why is that?"

I smirk, my scarlet locks blowing across my face in the wind.

"None of your business, hollow. Let's just hurry up and get this shit over with, I have somewhere I've gotta be."

Hissing, the hollow's tongue wiggles around furiously.

"Arrogance will get you nowhere! You are that sure you can defeat me? You pathetic litt-"

The vile piece of protruding flesh thuds to the ground, as the hollow shrieks, pincers coming up to it's mouth.

I land back on my feet, kicking the now useless piece of flesh out of the way, cringing as I do.

"AHH! YOU BITCH!"

I swiftly dodge a blow from it's razor sharp tail, then slicing it off with one swift movement.

Wailing, the hollow, starts to snap at me blindly.

I lift myself higher into the air, watching the flicker of pure panic and realization of defeat on the hollow's features, then slice it cleanly in half.

I slowly descend back to the ground as it dissipates with a last screech of pain, and then shove Lezinga back into it's sheathe.

Huh, over already, and I didn't even need to use my special ability.

Such a shame.

Anyway, time to get back to what I was actually doing!

I smooth down my top and skirt, thankful to see not even a speck of dirt on them, before heading down the almost deserted streets.

If the guy from the local shop I asked for directions is correct, then the clinic should be just around...

there!

As it comes into view, my stomach starts doing cartwheels as I force myself closer and closer.

I stop outside the front doors, beginning to have second thoughts.

What if he doesn't accept me?

What if he doesn't even want to know me?

I mean, there's not really any reason he would. I doubt he even knows I exist, and I know he has a family of his own, a son and two daughters. I did my research before I came here, not a complete idiot.

I gnaw on my bottom lip, my hand gripped tightly on the door handle.

No, I need to stop being a fucking pansy.

Oh wait, my Zanpakuto! I can't have them seeing it, not right now anyway.

Quickly I manage to conceal it underneath a nearby trash can, where no one will see it until I can retrieve it later, and head back to the door.

I turn the handle, entering the deserted and oddly quiet clinic.

It's only a small little place, but it seems to have quite a nice feel to it.

It's clean, well organized, what more could you ask for?

The yellow walls give it a nice and warm feel, something I've rarely encountered in medical areas.

I glance around, toying with the ends of my hair, something I tend to do when I'm nervous.

Clearing my throat loudly, my eyes to a full scope of the room, finding not a single soul in sight.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Silence.

Isn't this a damn clinic? There should be at least someone-

"Er, can I help you?"

I spin around, surprised I didn't feel or hear this guy approach me, no one sneaks up on me!

What immediately stands out to me is his spikey orange hair, and his chocolate eyes boring into my similar ones.

"Um, I'm looking for Isshin Kurosaki? He own's this clinic, right?"

The orange haired guy nods, leaning back from me.

"Yeah, he's my Dad, unfortunately. He should be back soon, he went out to grab some lunch, so I'm just keeping an eye on the place."

So this is his son, Ichigo Kurosaki? Aka, my half brother.

I hold out my hand to be polite, and he slowly takes it.

"I'm Katerina Lalleri, it's nice to meet you..."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

I nod and release his hand, placing it on my hip.

Well, this doesn't feel half as awkward as I was expecting, I'll give it that.

But that's probably gonna go out the window when he finds out who I actually am to him.

CRASH!

"I'M BACK SON! DID YOU MISS ME?"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo shoves his hands into his jean pockets.

"Not really goat face!"

I on the other hand turn into a statue, my eyes now on the man who just bounded into the clinic like a bull in a china shop.

"Don't be like that son! And who's this?"

Ichigo shrugs, starting to leave the room.

"Someone who came to see you, so I'll leave your weird ass alone to find out why."

"THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR FATHER!"

But Ichigo is already gone. Isshin grumbles, before turning a dazzling yet slightly creepy smile on me.

"Now, what can I do for you, young lady?"

My throat feels like sandpaper right now.

How the heck do I do this?

I decide to just blurt it out, like ripping off a band aid.

"I'm your daughter."

* * *

I silently watch on as he chugs on the bottle of whiskey, my stomach threatening to throw up my rushed breakfast.

We're now in what look's like a study, and the door is locked so we're not disturbed.

As he places down the now half empty bottle on the desk, I lean back against the nearest wall, avoiding eye contact with him.

He hasn't uttered a single word since I told him, just ushered me in here with frantic hand gestures.

Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

I have no freaking idea.

Sighing, he perch's down on the edge of the desk.

"Iskinha."

"My mother, yeah."

His head drops down into his hands.

"It was a mistake...this was years ago..."

"Eighteen years ago, to be exact."

I really don't think I'm helping, if anything I must sound harsh, but I've never been able to keep my trap shut when I should.

And now comes the awkward silence.

After a few suffocating minutes, which frankly seem like hours, I shuffle on my feet, wringing my hands.

"They're gonna hate me."

I frown at the weird statement, not catching who he's talking about.

"Who is?"

He lifts his head up, and I can see the un-shed tears in his shimmering eyes.

"My family...what's left of it. Their mother was the love of my life."

Damn it, I have no idea what to say, I've never been good at the whole comforting or advice thing.

I think...this was a mistake.

I shouldn't have done this, not after all this time.

I curse myself under my breath, stalking towards the door to unlock it and just get the hell out of here, out of this damn town.

"Where are you going?"

I pause, but don't look back at him, I can't.

"Back to where I came from, I shouldn't have come here."

"No, don't."

I flinch, taken aback by the emotion in his voice.

I turn around, seeing him now back on his feet, a look in eyes that even I don't want to argue with.

"You had every right to come here, you're blood."

Lost for words, I keep my mouth shut and just listen as he continues.

"I'll explain to Ichigo and his sisters, but I need to think about what to say. It's not something I can just throw out there and expect everything to be alright. Where are you going to stay?"

I planned on just making my presence known then heading back home, maybe establishing some form of contact with my father slowly and cautiously. I had no plans on staying overnight in this unfamiliar town, which might I add has an unusually high amount of damn hollows.

What is with that anyway?

And don't even get me started on the spirit energy dancing around.

"I wasn't planning on staying overnight."

"Well, now you are. I have a guest room, you can stay there while we figure this out. All is ask is that you don't tell Ichigo or the girls who you are for now, that job is mine."

I just nod obediently, not feeling particular comfortable about all of this, but I guess I can stay for a few days, after all, no one is really gonna miss me where I came from.

"Alright I guess, but I didn't pack any clothes or anything..."

Mustering a smile, he smooths down his long white coat and pops a mint into his mouth from his pocket.

"I'm sure I can find you something, don't fret. Come with me, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

* * *

"Wow, you have really pretty hair!"

I smile the best I can, but this girl is really fraying my nerves. It's nothing personal, I just don't like people invading my personal space, and she's gone way past that. She's happily toying with strands of my hair, beaming as she lets the silky strands slip through her fingers.

The other girl with raven hair, who I now know is called Karin, swats her sister's prying hands away, a scowl set deep on her face.

"Will you quit it, Yuzu? You can't keep touching people and invading their space without their damn permission!"

Yuzu squeaks, jumping away from me.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to upset anyone."

I feel kind of bad now, but I'm relieved I've got my personal space back. Karin huffs, before her scrutinizing gaze lands on me.

We're in the guest room of Isshin's house, which he was kind enough to lead me into and show me where everything is. He also brought me some clothes although I don't know where from, but I'm pretty glad I won't have to wear the same thing for the next few days.

It's pretty nicely decorated, although I'm not one for really caring about a vase of flowers there or a painting of a giggling girl over here.

It's modern with warm yellow walls and pink flowery bedding, which leads me to the conclusion this was definitely designed by a female.

I'm perched on the edge of the soft double bed, eyeing the two girls in front of me cautiously.

"So, you're one of dad's friends daughters, huh?"

Nice cover story, Isshin.

I nod at Karin, my hands lying flat in my lap.

"You don't talk much, d'ya?"

Yeah, I actually do, but right now I'm too busy with my own jumbled thoughts to keep up with an intelligent conversation.

There's a knock at the door, and a familiar orange head hair peeks around it.

"Hey, what the hell are you two doing in here? Ever heard of personal space?"

Yuzu blushes, scurrying past Ichigo, whereas Karin sticks her tongue out at him.

"Oh get a grip Ichigo, she didn't mind."

Ichigo scowls at her as she leaves, before looking back at me.

"Just wanted to let you know, if you need anything my rooms across the hall, feel free to knock."

"Thanks."

As the door clicks shut, I fall back on the bed, sinking into the lavender smelling bed sheets.

Well, this place sure is homey.

* * *

Later on I join the rest of the family for an evening meal, which is I have to say nice, and a lot different than what I'm used to. I was expecting it to be so awkward, but it wasn't, watching the different interactions between them all.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually starting to warm to Yuzu.

She's sweet, and she seems compassionate about everything and everyone, making sure everyone has enough food, drink, before herself.

Ugh, when did I start getting so damn soft?

After the meal is finished, I decide to head straight to bed, since there's nothing else to do and this day has worn me out emotionally.

But not before I retrieve Lezinga, sneaking her in while no one is in the hallway and shuffling up the stairs and to my room.

As I start to close the door behind me, some faint whispering seems to float down from the hall, and I pause, trying to listen harder to make out what they're saying.

I can definitely hear quite a few voices, but none of them I recognize...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY LIGHT!"

Okay, maybe one.

Who the hell is in there with Ichigo?

Now that I focus, I can sense a hell of a lot of spirit energy from in that room.

Strong, Spirit energy.

Oh shit.

I keep hold of Lezinga and I jolt down the corridor, banging on Ichigo's door. There's a lot of hushed whispering, then Ichigo peeks his head around the door, a faint flush on his cheeks.

"Katerina? You alright?"

I tilt my head, trying to peek past him and into his room.

"Are you? I heard you shouting and it sounded like other people were in here."

Ichigo immediately tenses and his eyes bulge, before he regains his composure, plastering a false smile on his face.

"Oh you know, just stubbed my toe in my desk and it hurt like a son of a bitch."

I grit my teeth, but at least I had the sense to keep Lezinga out of his line of sight.

I hate being bloody lied too, but obviously he mustn't be in danger, otherwise he'd be bolting or making some sort of 'help me' sign to me, but he looks more embarrassed than anything.

"Alright, sorry, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

He chuckles, scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it!"

I waltz off as the door slams shut, and then the faint whispering starts up again.

Just what the hell is going on in there?

You know what, I'm gonna find the hell out.

* * *

I manage to slip outside of the house by climbing from my window and hoisting myself up onto the quite sturdy roof, and then hover just above Ichigo's window.

I don't know why it's bothering me so much, but I want to know who the hell he's hiding in there.

I shuffle over quietly as possibly, perching just above the window.

And lucky me, it's wide open!

"Who was that then, Ichigo?"

I don't recognize the voice, but it's definitely female.

"It's just a house guest Rukia, she heard me raving about you arsehole's wrecking my damn light!"

"I see, so why is she currently on the roof above your window?"

My breath catches in my throat.

SHIT!

I should've known they'd be able to sense my own spirit energy.

Make a run for it?

Nope, too late.

Ichigo's head appears through the open window, and his eye's widen into saucers as he spots me.

I gulp, nothing intelligent to say coming to mind.

Then another head appears, a male with bright red hair tied up and black tattoo's on his head and neck, sharing the same bewildered stare as Ichigo.

Ichigo seems to shake himself out of it first, his look replaced with pure anger.

"Katerina, what are you doing! Are you freakin spying on me?"

I shake my head, even though technically I am.

Ichigo takes me by surprise when he full on scrambles up onto the roof like freaking spider man and yanks me to my feet by my upper arm.

My eye's widen as he gets in my face.

"Answer me!"

Growling, I yank my arm out of his edging on painful grip.

"Alright! Jeez, don't get your damn panties in a twist."

I could almost laugh at the bewildered look on his face, but if I did I think I'd end up being thrown off the roof right now.

"DON'T GET MY PANTIES IN A TWIST? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON ME?"

Shoving my hands behind my back, I take in a deep inhale of the cool evening air.

"I heard voices, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"BULLSHIT!"

Shaking his fist at me, I remain quiet and quirk an eyebrow back at him.

"I told you I was okay! Why didn't you leave it at that?"

"Because I could sense the spirit energy in that room!"

The red haired guy joins us up on the roof, followed by a petite raven haired girl.

The red haired guy tilts his head, his eyes flickering between us both.

"Wait what? You can sense our energy?"

Ichigo spins on his heel and points a shaky finger at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP RENJI I'M HANDLING THIS!"

Renji growls, pointing a finger right back.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The black haired girl quietly steps in between them, sighing heavily. I have a feeling she's pretty used to this from them.

"Both of you stop, your bickering will get us nowhere. Who is she, Ichigo?"

I recognize her voice from moments earlier, so I'm guessing her name is Rukia.

Ichigo turns angrily back to me.

"A normal house guest, or so I thought. What are you then, eh?"

Well, I might as well just come out with it.

"I-"

"Why'd you all come up here and leave us down there, talk about rude!"

My eyes widen as a huge breasted girl in an incredibly short grey skirt joins us, pouting and crossing her arms.

She's soon joined by a bald headed guy and-

wait, what has that purple haired guy got on his eyelashes?

Ichigo groans, throwing his hands in the air.

"Look can you all just shut up for a damn minute! We're trying to figure this out!"

Suddenly, all eyes are locked dead on me.

And Ichigo's eyes trail down, spotting Lezinga at my side for the first time now he's not raging like a wild animal.

Yeah, looks like this day is about to get a hell of a lot longer.

* * *

"So, you're not a soul reaper?"

I sigh, having gone over this same thing for the past hour.

I can't help but glare at him.

Why is it not sinking in?

Am I talking in a forgein language and not realizing or something?

I had a brief talk with the other guys that were in Ichigo's room, and I learnt their names, but they all ended up taking off, and agreeing that we'd all talk about it tomorrow instead.

But will Ichigo leave me in peace?

Nope.

I'm stood in the darkening guest room, my arms folded across my chest, while Ichigo is perched on the edge of the bed, Rukia by his side.

"No, I'm not a soul reaper, like I've been explaining for the past damn hour."

"But, you have a Zanpakuto."

Rukia shifts on the bed, her violet eyes focused on me.

"So did those Arrancar, Ichigo."

Frowning down at her, I uncross my arms and let them fall to my sides.

"What the hell is an Arrancar?"

"You do not know?"

"Yeah sure I do, I just thought I'd bloody ask anyway to waste everyone's time."

I know I don't have to be a sarcastic ass, but I guess I'm not tired and it's making me cranky as hell.

"An Arrancar is a hollow that has lost it's mask, and has been able in the process to gain soul reaper like abilities. Most of them look human, although they still keep pieces of their masks."

"So they're still hollows, yet they have a Zankpauto."

I'm stating the words out loud to myself, not sure why.

Huh, I guess that does give them quite the power boost then.

I scratch my head, shifting on the balls of my feet.

"So, you still think they'll come back for Ichigo? Why?"

"Because the two from before were sent by Aizen to examine his abilities, that will not be the last we see of them."

I peer down at Ichigo, who is just staring at the floor, looking lost in his own thoughts. No wonder he's so bloody quiet then.

"Oi, carrot top!"

His head snaps up as soon as the word's pass my lips, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"The hell did you just call me?"

I chuckle.

"I just wanted to snap you out of dreamland. So what's so special about you?"

He shrugs, placing his head in his hands.

"I have a hidden part of me, something I shouldn't have."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I'm part hollow."

I swear, my mouth could not have dropped any further.

"W-what? How is that possible?"

He shrugs.

"I'm not sure yet. But it's becoming harder and harder to control. If I don't get help soon..."

As he trails off, I can fill in the rest of the sentence.

It'll take control.

Well, when I imagined meeting my family, I sure as hell didn't imagine getting into something as messy as this.

"So, if you're not a soul reaper, what exactly are you?"

I open my mouth to answer Rukia, but something in the air stops me dead.

The spirtual pressure in the air intensifies so much, I can taste it.

My eyes dart around for the source, but it's nothing like I've ever felt before.

What the fuck?

The other two seem just as startled.

Whatever the hell it is, it's gotta be dealt with, and fast.

Retrieving Lezinga from under the bed, I start to go through the open window.

"Where the hell are you going?"

I pause, glaring back at Ichigo.

"To disney land, where the hell do you think I'm going? That pressure has to be dealt with."

His eyes almost pop out of his head.

"You can't be serious! Can't you feel how strong that is! And you're just gonna go after it on your freakin own?"

I shrug, not liking how he assumes it's too much for me, when he hasn't even fought me or seen me fight properly for that matter.

"I can handle it."

He just gapes at me, while Rukia pushes off the bed, pulling a beeping phone from her pocket.

"Don't be stupid, that kind of pressure cannot be dealt with by a lone person. We will come with you, the others will already be on their way. And..."

She gasps as she stares down at the machine.

"There are...so many..."

Ichigo jumps up too.

"Arrancar?"

Rukia nods.

I don't have time for this.

I jump out of the window, hopefully they'll catch up with me.

It's hard to track them, they keep moving from one place to another.

I'm stood outside of Ichigo's house, as Rukia and Ichigo, now in his soul reaper form, climb down from the window.

Yes, I decided to wait for them, I'm not completely stupid.

How the hell did I not notice Ichigo's pressure before this?

Maybe because I was being to damned self absorbed, and I let my guard down.

Damn it!

Ichigo stares down at me.

"You waited?"

"Yeah, it would appear so."

Rukia holds out her own phone, staring at the flashing signals.

"I don't understand, where are they?"

I glance around, still seeing so sign of anything odd.

"They must be after all of the spiritual pressure sources in town."

They both stare at me.

"What? It's obvious, isn't it?"

Ichigo face darkens, and he starts to speed off. I frown, staying put with Rukia.

"Ichigo wait!"

Rukia hisses and chases after him, just as the guy named Renji siddles up next to me.

I feel his glare on me without even having to look at him.

"You keep looking like that you're face is gonna stay that way, and it's not a pretty face as it is."

I smirk as he growls low in his throat.

"Shut your mouth."

I pout at him.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?"

His face looks like thunder, and it delights me to no end. This guy is so damn easy to wind up.

"Bickering like children? You Shinigami really are pathetic."

I look up to see a man dressed in a white flowing uniform, long blonde hair swaying in the wind, and...

Is that...part of a hollow mask?

I gape, dumb struck for a moment.

How is this even possible?

But Renji doesn't hesitate, lunging straight at him with his Zanpakuto.

I snap myself out of my daze pretty quickly, gripping onto Lezinga tighter.

He easily stops Renji's Zanpakuto, as if swatting a fly.

I stare up at them.

"Do you need some help?"

Renji glares back down at me.

"No I don't! Go and make sure Rukia and Ichigo are okay!"

I scowl.

"I don't take orders from your sorry ass!"

He ignores me, taking on the blonde guy once again.

I falter, before sighing and following Rukia and Ichigo.

And not because that asshole told me too, alright?


	2. Chapter 2

It's pretty easy to pick up on their trail, and they didn't seem to get too far.

I stop, almost tripping over Rukia in the process, who's lying unconscious on the ground, her giga fawning over her like a lost sheep.

"Rukia?"

The wide eyed giga stares up at me.

"It was him."

I follow to where she's pointing, seeing a very ruined street, and then in the distance a striking head of blue hair.

Is this another Arrancar?

Well, only one way to find out.

I chase right after him, knowing that Ichigo is down there too, hopefully not dead.

* * *

As soon as I see that blue haired piece of shit Arrancar wailing on Ichigo, I know I have to get involved.

I enjoy the satisfaction of the look on his face when I slice his arm, right fucking off.

It thuds to the ruined tarmac, splashes of blood surrounding it.

Ichigo thuds to the ground too, his face battered to shit.

But alive.

The Arrancar stares blankly at me for a few moments, then down at his decapitated arm.

Smirking proudly, I twirl Lezinga in my hand.

I wish I could take a photo, this moment is priceless.

He growls, focused on me now.

"You cut off my fucking arm!"

I quirk an eyebrow, is this a state the obvious competition?

"Well, no shit Sherlock. Guess you're pretty armless now, eh?"

I can't help but chuckle at my own joke, but he just seems to get more pissed off.

He bares his sharp white teeth, his blue hair swaying in the wind.

"You're gonna fucking pay for that!"

I grip onto Lezinga's handle tighter, before lifting up my other hand and beckoning him on.

"Bring it then, _bitch_."

He raises his one remaining arm, and I don't recognize the building red light that starts to form there.

I only just manage to dodge, seeing the set of buildings that where behind me crumble.

That son of a bitch!

I push forward and flash step behind trying to surprise him, but he is much quicker, and he grabs onto Lezinga's blade before I can slash him in half with it.

I grunt, trying to pull it from his grip, but it's too strong.

Sheer panic starts to bubble inside me.

I can't lose, I never lose!

But...if I can't hit him with Lezinga...

After more struggling, I manage to rip it from his grasp, and aim for his stomach, but he's still way too fast.

A large hand grips me by the throat, and I drop Lezinga, trying to claw the hand off.

He cackles down at me, so close now I can feel his breath on my face.

"You stupid bitch, do you really think you have a chance against me? DREAM ON!"

The grip tightens, and the lack of oxygen is sending my head swimming.

 **NO! I'M NOT DYING TONIGHT DAMN IT!**

I try to kick him swiftly in the stomach, but that's just a distraction.

To stop my foot connecting he releases the grip on my throat, catching my foot instead, and I use it to my advantage.

I wriggle out of his grip, retrieving Lezinga and slice the tip against my palm, the familiar sharp sting sending my adrenaline into overdrive.

I've been waiting for a while to use this, and this bastard has now given me the green light!

" **HISS LEZINGA**!"

Dust and a sharp wind erupts around me, as the transformation starts to begin.

Dust whips around me, as my body begins to under go the half transformation.

 _ **My Long crimson tail.**_

 _ **Sharp feline eyes.**_

 _ **Razor fangs.**_

 _ **My nails growing into their own slicers.**_

In other words...

The ultimate feline killing machine.

Roaring my lungs out, I scrape my fingers across the hard cement.

As the dust settles, I see the Arrancar before me full on frozen, his eyes bulging.

"What... what did you do?"

I hiss at him, crouching down.

"What the fuck does it look like? You're going down, Arrancar!"

This time I'm the one that's too quick for him, and I revel in the feel of my claws slicing through his chest, blood splaying in the air.

He yells, trying to dodge my other hand, but I'm way too quick.

I use my speed advantage to dig into his remaining arm, and he staggers back, colliding with a wall. I cackle, drawing my hand back for a final fatal blow, but someone grabs it.

I immediately tense, too startled to react.

Peering over my shoulder, I immediately recognize the unwelcome interruption.

Tosen.

Rage bubbling inside of me, I yank my hand free, launching at him instead.

I am way to reckless, and I end up with his zanpakuto impaling me through the stomach.

I taste the nasty metallic tinge flooding into my mouth, and sink to my knees.

He removes his Zanpakuto, and I can only watch on as the blood starts to pool around me.

I glare up at him hatefully, blood trickling from the corners of my mouth.

"Bastard."

I spit the word at him, but he doesn't seem the slightest bit fazed by it.

The last thing I see before the darkness consumes me if Tosen, striding towards Ichigo.

Damn...it.

* * *

Ugh, the damn pain!

And what the hell is that blinding light?

I hiss, throwing my arm over my eyes.

"Ssh, she's awake!"

Coughing, I try to ignore the painful throbbing in my head and stomach.

What the-

Aren't I supposed to be dead?

"Katerina? Hello?"

The voice is familiar, but I'm finding it hard to think.

"Turn the damn light off Ichigo!"

The light goes out, and I slowly move my arm away.

Isshin is staring down at me, his face full of concern.

My eyes dart around, trying to take in the surrounding area.

I'm pretty sure I'm in the clinic.

I make to sit up, but a firm hand on my shoulder stops me.

"No, you need to rest, you were pretty much dead by the time you got back here."

I grumble, hating feeling so weak.

So...vulnerable.

I panic, looking down for Lezinga.

"Your Zanpakuto is safe, don't worry about that right now."

My eyes widen up at him.

"You know?"

My voice comes out hoarse, I barely recognize it.

Ichigo hands Isshin a glass of water, and careful lifting my head up, he helps me drink from it.

The cool liquid is so nice, my eyes automatically close.

When it's finished, I'm gently laid back down.

"Get some rest, we can discuss all of this later."

I grunt, pushing myself into a sitting position.

Rest? I don't want anymore pissing rest-

"I'm fine, seriously."

I open my eyes, but Isshin as a smile tugging at his lips.

"Stubborn, but I expected nothing less."

Smiling, he turns to back to Ichigo.

"Can you watch her while I make sure the girls are alright?"

Ichigo nods, and we're soon left alone.

"You saved me from that arrancar."

Yeah, why did I just swoop in there like that? I acted on instinct, but I never usually get involved in another Shingami's fight, not unless they ask me too.

"Well I couldn't just let you die, could I."

Ichigo frowns down at me.

"I could've taken him!"

I can't help but scoff.

"Is that so? Cause when I got there it looked like he was pummeling the shit out of you."

He flushes in embarrassment, before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Whatever. But...thanks."

Why does everyone keep thanking me for just protecting people who can't protect themselves?

"So next subject, how the hell did you turn into a kitty?"

A kitty?

I'm still in my other form?

I reach up and find my cat ears still on my head, damn it! Once I was injured I must not have had the strength to change myself back.

But I growl at the term he used.

"A kitty? What the hell kind of cute name is that?"

He smirks down at me, oh that asshole.

"You gotta admit, the ears kind of take the scary edge off."

I grit my teeth, trying to ease my tongue.

"Kiss my ass."

Chuckling, he sits in one of the nearest chairs.

"But seriously, how can you even do that?"

"The feline transformation runs in my mother's side of the family. We can use it at will, but it takes a lot out of us."

"And you have a Zanpakuto?"

I give him a curt nod, not wishing to explain myself as much further as I can get away with.

"Yes, that's how I contain and then release my animal form. My mother helped me learn to control it, until-"

I break off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

A very awkward silence follows us both.

"So, your mum's dead too?"

Feeling the dagger like twinge in my chest, I turn my face away from him.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

My eyes stinging, I can't help what comes out of my mouth.

"I don't need your damn pity."

"I don't pity you, I just know how you feel."

I almost topple off the bed when the door to the clinic bangs open.

I glance over, seeing the familiar reindeer barging in.

"Hey, so she's not dead then?"

I can't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Well, you don't need to sound so disappointed, rudolf."

Scowling down at me, he sits in the nearest chair.

"Don't call me that! You have red hair too, moron!"

Smirking, I can't help but torment him.

"Not as bright as yours though, you could blind someone with that."

I can see how pissed off he's getting, and I have to admit it makes me feel a tiny bit better.

He glances over at Ichigo.

"Rukia's gonna be fine, as for the Arrancar's, we don't know when they'll strike again."

Then he looks down at me, his eyes taking in me from head to toe.

"So what's with this whole kitty thing?"

Oh, I'm gonna fucking punch him.

* * *

It takes a few days, but I'm back on my feet!

It still hurts like hell if I happen to move too quickly or the wrong way, but other than that, I'm feeling good.

I'm still staying with Isshin, and I seem to be bonding more with Ichigo.

He lets me come in his room and play board games with him, and I've met some of his friends.

The big but silent guy named Chad, the big boobed girl called Orihime, and the dark haired guy Uryu, who apparently is a quincy.

And once I pressed about it, he seemed more than happy to tell me about them.

Orihime is nice, but she is way to clingy for my liking. I swear if I get her boobs in my face once again I'm going to throw her out the window.

But apart from that, she's nice enough.

Renji's been around a bit, but apart from that, I've mostly kept to myself.

And that teddy bear aka the modified soul, what's it's name, Kon?

Cheeky bastard keeps trying to catch a look at my boobs, or under my towel when I get out of the shower.

One more time, and I'm borrowing Yuzu's sewing machine and making sure he doesn't do it again.

I still don't feel up to fighting, so there's not really much else for me to do.

Every time I twist or turn to quickly I still get a sharp pain in my stomach, so I have to take it easy for a while, especially according to Isshin anyway.

That bastard Tosen, I'll have his head for this, I fucking swear.

I haven't seen him in so long, but after what he did he has the nerve to stab me?

Yes, I've met Tosen before.

It was when I was only a little girl, before my mother passed away.

He came around to the house, and he and my mother talked for a long time while I was made to go and play with my dolls in my room.

I only saw him that once, so I'm assuming they weren't the best of friends.

But for some damn reason, his face is imprinted in my mind, like I'm supposed to remember him, I just can't see why.

Oh, I'll get my revenge for that, just you wait.

And that blue haired Arrancar, who Ichigo told me is apparently named Grimmjow.

I'll finish his ass too, once I get my strength back up.

Ugh, I had him right where I wanted him!

Lying in my bed, the moon illuminating the room, I grip onto the soft sheets, feeling more angry than I've felt in a long time.

I don't usually go so long without slaying a hollow, and that's how I usually let my anger out.

This is not good.

Turning away from the window, I close my eyes, trying to will myself to sleep.

At least then, I won't have to deal with these stupid feelings.

 **THUD**

Someone just came in the open window.

Oh hell no.

My senses go on full alert, but I don't recognize the spirit energy pouring from the intruder.

Before I can turn around, a pale skinny hand is clamped over my mouth. I glance up, my brown eyes colliding with emerald ones.

Arrancar, definitely an Arrancar.

If nothing, the half helmet complete with one small horn on his head would've given it away.

I try to shift away from him, but another hand is placed on the back of my neck, effectively locking me in place.

What the hell could he possibly want from me?

"Silence woman, this can be done the easy way or the hard way, the choice is yours."

Wait, what can be done?

I glare at him, resisting the urge to sink my teeth into his cold palm.

He leans back, the pale moonlight illuminating his slight form.

"I am going to remove my hand, if you scream I will slaughter the other people in this house."

He removes it, and of course I don't scream, I couldn't do that to this family, not after what they've done for me for the past few days.

I shift backwards on the bed, my back pressing against the wooden headboard.

"What do you want from me?"

His hand drops to his side, and I notice that he always seems to have a solemn expression on his face, and in his eyes.

"Aizen has requested your presence in Hueco mundo."

Clutching my blanket, I frown up at him.

"What? What are you talking about?"

His right eye twitches, almost so quickly you could miss it, which is because I'm guessing I'm getting on his nerves.

Well, he can kiss my ass.

"Aizen will explain to you, I am only here to collect you. Come, get changed and we shall leave."

I hesitate, I mean, who wouldn't?

"Do not make me have to remind you of the consequences if you choose to fight me."

Right, Ichigo and his family.

I hiss, before throwing back the covers and walking over to the closet as quietly as I can, finding some dark jeans and a tank top.

The Arrancar just stares at me, and I scowl back at him.

"Could you at least turn around?"

He doesn't look fazed, but surprisingly he does turn away from me.

I wonder why he assumes I won't try to stab him in the back?

Or maybe he just concludes I'm not that stupid.

I quickly get changed, slipping my boots on too and my red leather jacket.

He must sense I'm done, because he turns back around.

"Come, Aizen will be growing impatient."

My eyes flicker to the space underneath my bed, where Lezinga currently is.

"Do not even think about it."

What, is this guy a mind reader as well now?

* * *

 **Well, who know's what happens from here xD but there will obviously be more scenes in the future, but it took me a while to perfect this chapter :3 I am happy with it and I have a lot more which just needs editing, so I hope people still reading this enjoy the latest chapter :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Las Noches, what an awesome place to be at.

NOT.

What the hell is this place?

I grumble to myself as the green eyed Arrancar basically drags me by my arm down a long ass set of never ending white washed corridors.

Shit, is this place designed for giants or something?

My arms are now tightly cuffed in front of me, and I can already tell it's to suppress my spirit energy.

I must be seen as a threat then, which makes me feel a little happier about this situation.

I'm pissed off with giving in this easily, but there was nothing else I could do.

I couldn't let Ichigo or the girls get hurt, or even Isshin, it wouldn't have been right.

So, now I have to deal with whatever this prick Aizen decides to throw at me.

Awesome.

We come to large set of double white doors, and the Arrancar opens it, pushing me in.

The room is quite dark, compared to the hallways.

I squint, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness quickly.

But I can already sense it in the air, the tremendous amount of spirit energy in this large room.

And now my eyes have adjusted, I spot the sources straight away.

All around me on different sized platforms are various Arrancars, all eyes focused on me.

I gulp, my eyes glancing at each one.

I don't recognise any of them...

or scratch that, maybe I do.

The blue haired Arrancar, Grimmjow, is perched on top of one of the lower platforms, his sharp white teeth barred at me again. I can feel the rage emanating from him from down here.

Well, I did cut the bastard's arm off, but he kinda deserved it.

I would've killed him if I had the chance.

The Arrancar who brought me here comes to my side, his eyes set forward.

I follow his unwavering gaze, only know seeing the towering white throne in the centre of the spacious room, the traitor they call Aizen lazily sat upon it, a smug look on his face.

Oh, I would sure as hell like to punch him.

But alas, being handcuffed and surrounded by his little minions, I doubt I'd even get two steps.

"Thank you Ulquiorra, you have done well."

So that's his name.

Ulquiorra bows slightly, but remains silent. Aizen's gaze is entirely focused on me, and I can feel sweat starting to pool on my skin.

Am I about to be executed? Man, that would be a shitty way to go.

No even being able to fight, just being cut down like an animal.

It's...pathetic.

Aizen leans forward, leaning his chin on his palm.

"I do not believe we have met, I am sure I would remember someone like you."

I take a deep breath, trying to stop myself from fidgeting and giving away how anxious I really am right now.

"Tousen informed me of your rather unique ability, and that is why he did not kill you. He thought it best to incapacitate you and inform me first, a wise decision. Tell me, what is this ability of yours?"

I would love to hurl some obscenities at him right now, but I would guess that wouldn't really up my chance of surviving this.

"My mother comes from a race called the Sasinga, a race of people who are able to change into various types of animals and take on certain abilities."

Aizen hums, a strange sparkle in his eyes.

"I see, and yours is?"

He already knows, Tousen would've told him, but I might as well just play along with this charade.

"It's a panther, a red panther. It increases my speed, my strength, and heightens my senses, allowing me to take down stronger opponents than myself before they even realize what is going on."

"And you do not fully change?"

"No, we only transform halfway. I develop ears, a tail, razor sharp claws and fangs, and my eyes change to a dark red."

That creepy ass smirk of his only gets wider.

"Amazing, truly amazing. I have never heard of this race before. You could be very useful to our cause."

Hold on a freakin minute!

I open my mouth to retort, but a familiar bluenette gets there first.

"What! That bitch took my arm! How the hell can we even think about letting her in here?"

I smirk up at the fuming arrancar, I'm surprised steam isn't shooting out of his ears.

"I could even them out for you, if you like."

Grimmjow snarls, clenching his fists.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Enough, Grimmjow."

Aizen says it calmly, but the tension in the room sky rockets.

Even I kind of feel intimated.

"Sit back down, I am dealing with this, not you. Do not take it upon yourself to speak for me again."

I see the tiny flicker of fear in Grimmjow's eyes, soon followed by frustration, but he relents, still focusing his intense glare on me.

"Tell me your name."

I decide to focus my attention back on Aizen.

"Katerina Laterilli."

"A beautiful name."

I want to cringe at the unwanted compliment, but I keep my expression blank, something I'm used to doing by now.

"I have had Ulquiorra set up a room for you, and he will be your guardian for now, as we will need to get you accustom to our way of life."

I don't want to stay here! I am not helping these bastard's take over!

"I can tell you are reluctant, but I know with time you will learn to see things our way."

And I sense the subtle yet very real threat behind his calm words.

"Ulquiorra, please show Katerina to her room. I will speak with her again tomorrow, after she has settled in."

Ulquiorra nods, before gripping me by the arm again and practically dragging me out.

This cannot be fucking happening.

* * *

The room is small, but it's a lot better than I was expecting.

Shit, I don't even know what I was expecting.

I sigh heavily, just standing in the middle of the room.

There's a single bed with clean white sheets in one corner, and I see another white door leading to another room, which I'm gonna guess is the bathroom.

Ulquiorra strides over and unlocks my cuffs, and I rub my now reddened wrists, locking eyes with him.

"You're gonna leave the cuffs off?"

"You are not much of a threat, not surrounded by all of us. But they will be put back on whenever you leave this room. However, if you do attempt to flee or kill one of us, they will go straight back on, and you will be punished."

I grumble, staring out of the lone small barred window. The crescent moon is lighting up the room, because the only other light in the room is a small lamp on a corner table.

"I will have food delivered in a few hours, as for now I suggest you rest, as you will not be leaving the room unsupervised."

"Why not? You already said I'm not a threat."

"You may not be, but the other arrancar's are not pleased with your arrival."

My mind automatically flicks to Grimmjow.

Well, I guess I can't complain about that.

Ulquiorra takes his leave, leaving me alone to settle into this room.

I sit down on the bed which creaks lowly, folding my legs and holding my head up with my hands.

What the hell have I done.

Now I'm stuck here and surrounded by bloody Arrancar.

I lay back on the bed, staring up at the darkened ceiling.

I just hope the soul reapers can stop all this.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep at one point, before a stern voice looming by the bed brings me back to where I actually am.

I grumble, rubbing at my sleepy eyes, and Ulquiorra swims into focus, staring down at me.

Why the hell does he always look so solemn? It's starting to grate on me.

"You are to eat, and then change into these."

He places a white flowing uniform on the edge of the bed, and I can't hide the look of disgust on my face.

"I'm not wearing that."

He closes his eyes, then opens them, staring down at me.

"Yes you are, Aizen has ordered it."

My lip curls up.

"I am not wearing an Arrancar uniform, I'm not a fucking Arrancar."

"You are testing my patience."

"You're testing mine."

After a few tense moments of staring each other down, he shifts away from me, heading towards the door, but leaving the uniform on the bed.

"Eat, I will return soon. I hope you have the sense to put on the uniform by the time I do."

He leaves, and I stick my tongue out after him.

Childish yes, but quite satisfying.

I glare at the uniform, before moving off the bed and over to the silver food tray.

I'm surprised to find pretty normal human food, I wonder why they have that here?

My stomach starts to grumble at the sight, so I reluctantly eat the pancakes and drink the orange juice.

When I'm done, I turn my attention back to the uniform.

Nope, not doing it.

I don't give a fuck what Ulquiorra does, hell it might be fun to see him throw a hissy fit.

I laugh out loud at the thought, before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Some time later he does return, and seeing I've not put on the uniform, he narrows his eyes at me.

"Are you always so stubborn?"

I nod, a smile tugging at my lips.

"You betcha."

"Aizen wishes for you to get some fresh air, follow me."

He places the cuffs back on me first though, which I was secretly hoping he would forget.

I'm quite surprised he backed down, for now anyway, but I do want to stretch my legs, so I follow Ulquiorra from the room, down the white washed corridors again, until we come out onto what is...a courtyard?

I glance around, noticing small groups of Arrancar's scattered around, chatting amongst one another, and the odd one's sparring.

I do recieve some very angry leers, and I stick closer to Ulquiorra, even though I mentally slap myself for doing so.

"No one would dare to attack you."

Damn it, is my nervousness that obvious?

Fuck my life.

"I will leave you some space to explore, do not aggravate anyone and do not wander out of my sight."

I don't think you'll have to worry about that.

I do wander off a little, but not too much.

I wander over to a weird huge red cylinder sticking out of the ground, sliding down and sitting against it, staring up at the now clear blue sky.

Huh, maybe this place isn't so bad scenery wise, when it's not dark anyway.

I bring my knees up to my chest, letting my thoughts wander to Ichigo and his family. I think it's too early to start saying my family, as none of them even realize who I am yet.

Now unless by some miracle I escape they'll never know.

I hear footsteps approaching, and I assume it's Ulquiorra, until I glance next to me and see a pair of arrancar stood next to me.

One is a raven haired girl, wearing a rather short arrancar dress, the other a short blonde haired girl.

I quirk an eyebrow up at them both.

The dark haired one smirks down at me, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well well, if it ain't Aizen's little bitch."

I scowl up at her, I'm so not in the mood for this crap today.

"Piss off munch kins, before I get the wicked witch of the west on your ass."

The black haired girl clenches her fists, barring her pearly whites at me.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US!"

The blonde glances back at Ulquiorra, who is watching us all intently.

"Loly, Ulquiorra's watching us!"

Loly shakes off the others hand, trembling now.

"SHUT UP MENOLY! I'M NOT GONNA LET THIS STUPID BITCH TALK TO US LIKE THIS!"

But I spot her fist coming a mile off.

Please, even in cuffs I can deal with this stupid brat.

I dodge out of the way, so she stumbles, the surprise on her face obvious, and I smirk, looping the chain around her throat from behind and yanking back with all my might.

She splutters, grabbing at the chain, but I hold on with all my might, sweat pooling on my forehead from the effort.

"LOLY!"

I ignore the other one, my sights only set on ending this stupid bitch, screw the damn consequences.

But as usual, I don't get my wish.

The chain is removed from around her neck and then a strong arm wraps around my waist, and I struggle against whoever's got hold of me, growling and jerking.

Loly sinks down onto the sand, panting up at me in fear and shock.

I ready myself to start hurling some insults at her, but the word's get stuck in my throat when warm breath hits my ear.

"Stop struggling or I'll damn well rip both your arms off."

Wait...it's not Ulquiorra...

I gulp and stop my struggling, but his iron grip doesn't lessen on me.

Grimmjow's grip doesn't lessen on me.

Shit.

Where the hell did he even come from?

I didn't even see him out here!

Loly drags herself to her shaky feet, and she looks like she's going to launch at me again, before Ulquiorra steps in between us.

"Loly, that is enough."

She straightens and bows her head, Menoly joining her.

I feel anger still bubbling in my stomach, and I start wriggling to get free again, pushing at Grimmjow's thick arm.

"Don't even think about it."

I stop, turning my head to stare up at him. He's glaring down at me, and he's tense as hell.

I'm so damn glad Ulquiorra is around.

"Grimmjow, escort Katerina back to her room."

WAIT WHAT?

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!"

Ulquiorra ignores my protests and I'm soon thrown unceremoniously over Grimmjow's shoulder, his arm locking me in place.

I think about kicking him in the face, but do I really want to find out what'll happen?

So I let him take me back to the room, where he throws open the door with his foot and dumps me unceremoniously on the unmade bed.

I grunt, glaring up at him.

Why is he just staring at me? It's creepy as hell.

"Stop staring at me."

"I can stare at you all I want."

I shrug, thinking better of trying to whack him with the cuffs still on.

"Whatever, if you wanna stare, stare all you want big boy."

"You have a really pissy attitude, anyone ever tell you that?"

I chuckle, fiddling with the chain of my cuffs.

"Yeah, and each time I don't give a shit, and you're not any different."

Before I know it, his face is in mine, and I go to move my head back, but his hand wraps around the back of my neck, holding me there.

What the...

"Oh, but I am."

"Why's that?"

Why the hell did I ask that?

His blue eyes flicker down to my lips, and I immediately tense up.

"You seem awfully tense all of a sudden. What do you think I'm gonna do?"

"I...I don't know."

Grinning, he runs his tongue across his lower lip.

To my utter embarrassment, I let out a yelp as he buries his nose in my collar bone, inhaling deeply.

"You smell different, it must be the feline part of you, hmm? It smells damn good."

What the hell is happening?

One minute he hates me, the next he's sniffing my neck?

I push at his rock hard chest, but obviously the strength difference right now is getting me nowhere, it's like trying to move a brick wall.

"Stop sniffing my damn neck!"

He chuckles against my bare skin, and to my horror it sends a shiver down my spine.

WELL THANKS A LOT BODY, YOU BLOODY TRAITOR!

I start to squirm, hoping to put some distance between us, but the hand griping my neck only gets tighter.

"Stop squirming, you know you don't want me to stop."

I grit my teeth at his smug tone.

"Is that so?"

He brings his face back up, his eyes staring into mine with the look of a predator who's just nabbed it's prey.

"I'm sure I can find a way to make you redeem yourself for taking my arm."

He starts to lean in toward my lips.

"Grimmjow, what do you think you are doing?"

He grumbles, drawing back from me completely and releasing my neck.

Ulquiorra is stood in the doorway, his emerald gaze on Grimmjow.

"Nothin, just making sure this one is gonna behave from now on."

"Then leave us."

Grimmjow shares one last glance at me before leaving, and Ulquiorra shuts the door behind him.

I think I'm still in shock.

I just watch on as Ulquiorra unlocks my cuffs, towering over me.

"You were warned about attacking other arrancar."

And that snaps me right out of it, just like a smack to the face.

"What! She attacked me first! I was defending myself!"

"Yes, and that is the only reason you are not being brought before Aizen, unlike Loly will be."

"Will he kill her?"

Ulquiorra tilts his head at me.

"Do you care?"

Do I?

Meh.

"Not particularly."

"Then do not concern yourself with such matters."

She'll get what's coming to her anyway.

"I will have some books sent here."

And with that, Ulquiorra makes to leave again.

"Ulquiorra?"

He pauses, glancing back at me.

"What is it?"

I shift on the bed, folding my legs under me.

"Do you enjoy your life here?"

I don't think I really care, but I want to try to figure out why he always looks so damn depressed.

"Of course."

"Then why do you always look so damn depressed?"

He tilts his head, turning back towards me.

"Depressed?"

"Yeah, you just have this look in your eyes. Don't tell me you don't realize that."

He remains silent for a few moments, before turning back towards the door and leaving.

Does he even realize he comes across that way? I don't think he does.

He's a weird one alright.

* * *

 **Woo, another chapter done and dusted!**

 **I'll be honest, I put the Loly bit in because as soon as she and Menoly started beating on Orihime in the anime I personally wanted to throttle her myself XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading!**

 **I should add, the Grimmjow/Katerina build might be slow to start off with but trust me, it's gonna get a lot more intimate soon enough ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

While waiting for some form of entertainment I have a quick shower, pleased to find some shampoo and soap already in here and some towels.

They don't really smell of anything in particular, but at least now I feel a lot more clean.

I don't bother getting back dressed straight away, I sit down on the bed in the fresh white towel which was hung up in there, my damp hair falling across my face.

Books eh? I can't remember the last time I even read a back cover, never mind an actual book. I'm usually to busy, either fighting hollows or working at my part time job, and the rest is spent sleeping and eating. I don't really have a social life, I guess I arranged it that way now I look at it.

Friends? Tch, who needs them. That's what I always told myself, always pushed everyone away since my mum was killed.

I had a friend before then, a very close friend. His name was Tenishi, and we were almost inseparable. But once my mum passed, I refused to see him, refused to even talk to him. I don't really know why, I guess I just, shut down.

Not even my grandmother who raised me until I was sixteen could get through to me.

It took me over a year after the murder to even start going out into the town again.

I grimace at the unwanted memory, rubbing at my now burning eyes.

It's been ten long years, and this still happens every damn time I think about her.

What is wrong with me?

I just want to move on and actually enjoy my life.

Apparently, that's to much to ask.

And now there's this whole Grimmjow drama.

Why is he so interested in my feline form, and why the hell was he sniffing me instead of ripping my throat out?

Ah, life's greatest questions.

Right, where the hell is Ulquiorra with these damn books?

* * *

After spending so long reading through the books Ulquiorra eventually brings, I find my eyelids closing of their own accord, and barely register the thump of the book hitting the floor before I drift off.

* * *

 _Whining softly, I push my hips off the bed, a large hand splayed on my bare back keeping me more or less pinned to the bed._

 _My eyelids become lidded, as I insistently roll my hips back, trying to get some kind of friction against me, anything._

 _Sharp teeth graze against the sensitive skin at the back of my neck, and I whine again, much louder this time,the heat in my groin growing stronger._

 _"Tell me what you want me to do."_

 _As the words are breathed hotly against my neck, I shiver, my own teeth digging into my bottom lip and drawing a little bit of blood._

 _"Grimmjow..."_

 _"Tell me."_

 _"T-touch me."_

 _The sharp teeth drag themselves further down, to the top of my now bare back._

 _"Where?"_

 _I pant, my fingers digging into the rumpled bed sheets, as the hand on my back slips around to the front of my stomach, the finger tips edging along the hem of my underwear._

 _His broad chest brushes against my lower back as the warm hand slips into my underwear, but going no further._

 _"Come on Kat, if you want it you gotta tell me."_

 _I grind my hips up trying to get him to go further without the embarrassment of voicing it exactly._

 _"T-there."_

 _His warm smooth tongue starts to trail across my shoulder blades, as he finally plunges one long digit into me._

 _"Good girl."_

* * *

"AHH!"

I sit up panting, sweat clinging to my skin.

Hold on...how did I end up on the damn floor?

In the darkness, I rake in some much needed deep breaths, trying to calm myself down from the funky ass dream I just experienced.

Have I really gone insane from only a day trapped here?

Or at least I think it's a day, it can be hard to tell sometimes.

I don't want Grimmjow, there's no way in hell.

We're enemies, we fight, we don't fuck.

Ugh, maybe I'm just horny, yeah, that's definitely got to be it.

I drag myself back onto the bed, not caring about the tussled sheets and just switching the lamp on and picking my book up where I left off.

There's no way I'm going back to sleep right now.

* * *

I don't sleep any more after that, how could I?

As the door is unlocked a while later, I expect to find Ulquiorra giving me the stare of doom, but I almost jump off the bed in shock.

I'm met with Tousen, who quietly closes it behind him.

He comes to the foot of the bed, and my immediate shock turns to pure anger.

I crawl towards the edge of the bed, clenching my fists, ready to at least get one punch in his sorry face.

"Oh you sorry son of a b-"

A finger pressed firmly to my lips stops me dead.

"Shush, or you will alert Ulquiorra that I am here."

Huh?

He removes the finger, and I decide to lower my voice.

"What do you want? Come to finish me off?"

"I apologize for that, but it was necessary."

"Necessary? You left me for dead."

"No, I made sure as not to stab anything vital."

I sit back on my heels, roving a hand through my unruly bed head.

"Then why are you here?"

"Do you wish to leave here?"

"Well duh, captain obvious."

"I can help you do that."

I frown, staring over at him.

This is totally some kind of trick.

"This is not trick, I assure you."

He's turned into a damn minder now too.

"Why would you risk that for me?"

"I am doing this for your mother."

I flinch back like I've been slapped.

"There is no time to explain to you now, but I can help you back to the real world. But that does not mean Aizen will not pursue you, do you understand? You must run, far away from Karakura town, and do not look back."

I nod dumbly, and he comes around and yanks me off the bed.

"Tousen-"

"Hush."

He practically drags me from the room, and we make our way down the vast set of corridors in silence, stopping at a closed door.

Once we are both inside, he unlocks my cuffs (where the hell did he even get the keys?) and positions me in the centre of the room, before moving over to a panel.

As the garganta back opens, he strides over and without another word, pushes me right through.

It's sure as hell gonna hurt when I hit the freaking ground.

* * *

Hitting the damp grass hard, I glance back up, seeing the garganta already closed behind me.

Is this seriously happening right now?

Yeah, let's just go with this!

I push myself up, my legs like jelly, and kind of sore from the rough impact.

I don't recognise this heavily wooded area, but it's sure dark as hell.

I pick a direction at random and set off, stumbling through some thick trees until I come out into a block of streets.

Wait a minute...

I spot Ichigo's house further down the darkened street.

Tousen warned me not to go back...

So where the hell do I go?

"You know, you shouldn't be wandering around town this late at night."

I spin around, readying myself for a fight.

But the man, a striped green and white hat perched on his head and shielding his eyes, puts his hands up in surrender.

"Hey I mean no harm, just stating a fact. What are you doing out here?"

I step back from him, straightening out my clothes.

"I...I have to go."

"Oh? Where exactly?"

I really don't have time for this.

"I don't know okay, I just need to get as far away from this town as possible, right after I get something back of mine."

"You mean this?"

The man reaches behind him, pulling out Lezinga, still in her sheathe, and holds her out to me.

My mouth gapes open, and I reach out for her, but he whips her back out of my reach.

"Ah ah, first, I want you to come back to my shop with me and tell me exactly what trouble you've managed to get yourself into."

I give him my meanest scowl.

"And why do you care?"

"Cause Isshin told me to look out for you, now come on. Names Urahara, by the way."

* * *

I do reluctantly follow him back to his shop, only because I want my bloody zanpakuto back.

He leads me inside, which is kind of chilly, and into a quite bare room, the little table in the centre being one of the only pieces of furniture.

He takes a seat on the floor, placing Lezinga next to him, and then gestures for me to join him opposite.

I roll my eyes but do, folding my legs.

"Alright, I followed you. Now can I have my zanpakuto back?"

"I believe I also said you needed to tell me what trouble you were in first."

Damn it, I was hoping he'd forget about that.

"Aizen had me taken to try and persuade me to serve him, thinks I might be useful to his cause."

Urahara hums softly.

"Interesting."

"No it's not! It's infuriating! Who the hell does he think he is kidnapping me and holding me prisoner like that!"

"I see you are quite like Ichigo."

Okay, that startles me.

"I am?"

"Yeah, you both have a fiery temper, I'm guessing it gets you in all sorts of trouble too. So how'd you get back?"

"One of them helped me escape back to this world."

"And you're not inclined to share who?"

I pause, then shake my head at him.

"Well, it would be best not too, they could be killed for this, or worse."

I shouldn't really give a crap after what Tousen did, but something in my gut tells me to keep it shut.

"I see. Well, they're bond to come searching for you, lucky I have just the thing."

"What?"

He gets up and without a word wraps a thick metallic bracelet around my wrist. He waves a hand over it and the air around it glows a faint pink, before dying away.

I bring my wrist up to my face, staring at it.

"What did you just do?"

"I sealed up your spirit energy, effectively making you almost human, but don't worry, you'll still be able to see spirits and what not."

"WHAT?"

"Relax, it's only while you're wearing it."

"And how do I even get it back off?"

"Actually only I can do that."

I claw at it, but it doesn't give an inch.

"No way, take it off right now."

"As soon as the arrancar cross back into this world, they'll be able to locate your spirit energy if you don't wear that and they'll drag you back, is that really what you want?"

No, it's not.

I curse, letting my arm fall back to my side.

"Good. Come with me."

I do as I'm told, and he leads me to an empty room, with a blanket, mattress and pillow in the room.

"Get some sleep, and we'll talk again in the morning."

He holds out Lezinga to me, and I take it, although knowing it's only a sword right now.

As he shuts the door behind me, I just quietly get on the mattress and try to get some rest.

* * *

You know what's just fine and dandy to wake up too?

Rudolf peering down at you with a dopey look on his damn face.

Seething, I push him back (maybe harder than I intended, but screw it) and he lands with a thump on his ass at the bottom of the mattress.

I push the blanket off, pointing a finger at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RUDOLF! DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING CREEPY THAT SHIT IS?"

Grumbling, he quickly gets back on his feet, scowling at me.

"I was just keeping watch on you jeez, calm down."

"OH AND YOU COULDN'T DO THAT FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM EH?"

I hold my hands up.

"You know what, I don't have the patience right now."

Urahara interrupts our tense stare down, smiling warmly over at me.

"Well well, glad too see you awake. And I trust you remember Abarai?"

I comb a hand through my unruly bed hair, trying to at least flatten it down a little.

"Unfortunately."

"HEY!"

Urahara gestures out of the room.

"Come on, time for breakfast."

* * *

I join them back in the room with the low table, now with a few faces I don't recognise sat around it now.

I sit in the free space opposite Urahara, and Renji sits next to a black haired girl.

"Katerina, this guy next to me is Tessai, the raven haired girl next to you is Ururu, and the red headed pain in the backside is Jinta."

Jinta pauses shoving food into his face.

"Hey I'm not a pain! If anyone's a pain it's Ururu!"

Urahara chuckles, before sipping on a mug of tea.

I glance around at them all, and find Ururu smiling back at me.

"She may look like a cutie, but trust me, you better watch your back."

I stare back at Urahara, not sure what he means by that.

"Anyway, I talked with your father and-"

"You know Isshin?"

Urahara nods.

"Yeah, he's the one who gave me your Zanpakuto and asked me to look for you."

Wow, I didn't think he'd even bother.

"I told him you were here, he should be along later."

I nod, as Ururu passes me a mug of tea and some food. I smile gratefully at her.

"So seen as you'll be staying here for a while, you're gonna have to earn your keep."

Well, I would expect that. There's no such thing as a free ride.

"I'll assign you some chores and what not through the days. All I ask is that you lay low, and by no means go anywhere near Ichigo Kurosaki."

I frown, taking a sip of warm tea.

"Why not?"

"Apart from the obvious that that's the first place Aizen will start looking for you, Ichigo himself has become an interest to the arrancar."

"What? Why?"

"He has a unique ability, Aizen has already sent arrancar here for him before, and I'm sure he'll do it again. Just please tell me you're better at chores than Abarai over here."

"HEY!"

* * *

I spend the most part of the day checking supplies, carting around boxes, cleaning up the rooms, and evening actually comes around before I know it.

I keep glancing over my shoulder, expecting Ulquiorra to appear or maybe even Tousen, imagining this could be some sort of sick game he might be playing. Giving me a taste of freedom and then ripping it away?

I don't know what to expect any more.

As I finish the last bit of cleaning and head into the shop to tell Urahara, I almost collide with Isshin.

I stumble back, but he puts a hand on my upper arm to stop me.

"Whoops sorry! Katerina, I'm glad Urahara managed to find you!"

I'm forced into a bone snapping hug.

Gasping, I manage to push him off me.

"T-thanks, I'm glad he did too. Is Ichigo okay?"

He nods down at me.

"He's fine, we're all fine. What about you?"

I take off the stupid apron Urahara insisted on me wearing.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Aizen didn't hurt you?"

"No, he just kept me locked in a room with no contact with the real world."

Isshin's brow furrows, and I can feel anger emanating from him.

"He's gonna pay for all this."

I can only nod, not knowing what else to say.

I'm guessing this goes way back then him just kidnapping me.

"I see Urahara's already keeping you busy."

I chuckle, fiddling with the apron in my hands.

"Yeah, he sure is. But I don't mind, it's good to have something to do."

"True, I know my work always keeps me occupied, just the way I like it."

There's a sadness in his eyes, that actually stabs at my own heart.

And just like that, it vanishes.

* * *

The next day, I step outside to get some fresh air.

Not so far mind you, I'm not a complete idiot you know.

I just sit out in the small courtyard the shop has, staring up at the blue sky, hardly a cloud in sight right now.

It's not sunny, but can't really say it's cold either.

I got a good night's sleep though, so that helped a lot.

Fortunately I didn't wake up to Rudolf on top of me again, or I'd have beat his damn ass this time, creepy shit.

I hear heavy footsteps approaching from my left, but I just assume it's Urahara, and continue looking up at the sky.

That is, until a tall muscular figure blocks my view.

I frown up at the stranger.

Snowy white hair frames his face, coming out in short spikes all over his head, I'm going to guess it's gelled to stay that way.

As copper eyes burn down into mine, a smirk tugs at his lips, and I get a glimpse of his rather sharp canines.

Not human, definitely not human, I can tell that much.

But no threat to me I don't think, he's definitely not an arrancar.

I push myself to my feet and take a few steps back to get some much needed space between us, brushing off my clothes.

He doesn't say a word while I do, just watches me.

This is getting real awkward.

I rove a hand through my hair, trying my best not to seem unnerved by him.

"Um, can I help you with something?"

His smirk only gets wider.

"Nah, I was just checking we got the right place."

Huh?

"What do you-"

He waves a hand dismissively at me and turns on his heel.

"See ya round, red."

I just gape at his broad back as he disappears down the street, just like that.

Hold on, he said we, not I, we.

I quickly take a good look around, I don't know what I'm expecting to see, but that guy gave me the creeps.

What a bloody nut case!

* * *

The sky's already starting to darken again, and I'm bored of being cooped up in the shop.

Its safer blah blah blah.

But it's boring!

Lezinga now at my hip, I decide to go for a quick fifteen minute walk in the cool evening air.

Nothing's going to happen, my energy is suppressed so no one is going to come jumping out of the bushes at me.

I stride through the deserted streets, my crimson hair flowing around me in the light breeze.

I make my way to the river, sitting down by the waters edge.

It's a pretty beautiful sight, the remaining fragments of daylight glinting off the water.

I lay back in the grass, putting my hands behind my head.

This is what I needed, some fresh air and time alone.

I let my eyelids flutter closed, just breathing in the relaxing smell of the grass and the river.

That's when something in my head screams danger.

I leap up, my senses going haywire.

I glance up, just in time to see a garganta opening in the sky.

* * *

 **New chapter, woot! So I'll be honest, I don't write a lot of smut scenes, so I'm hoping I'm doing okay so far. But things will get much more intimate than that, so don't worry xD**

 **I should point out the snow haired 'creepy' guy will play a bigger part in this story later on, that's why I wrote him in earlier on, so I'm sorry if that confused anyone D:**

 **But I am waffling on now, so thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

SHIT SHIT SHIT!

I didn't even stay to find out who's coming through, I just started running.

I race through the quiet streets, my mind only focusing on getting myself hidden.

I can't fight back, not in this state, and I can't take this stupid thing off my wrist without Urahara.

I skid around a corner, colliding with Ichigo.

We both fall back on our ass's, rubbing at our heads.

He growls, but when he looks at me all anger drops from his face, replaced by confusion.

"Katerina? Where have you been? You just disappeared."

I get back to my feet, my head throbbing a little.

"I, I can't really explain it right now Ichigo. But I have to go."

He stares blankly at me, obviously not understanding what I mean.

"But, didn't you see the portal open? Arrancar are back!"

I flinch, then hold up my wrist to him.

"I'm no use in a fight, not right now. My spiritual power is being suppressed."

"But...why?"

I sigh.

"I can't explain right now, I just have to get out of here."

"I am afraid it is far to late for that."

I spin around, almost colliding with bloody Ulquiorra.

Oh no no, this cannot be fucking happening.

My hand automatically goes to Lezinga's sheath, even though it won't do me a lick of good.

Ichigo comes to my side, holding out his own Zanpakuto at Ulquiorra.

"Stay back!"

Ulquiorra tilts his head in that mocking gesture I love oh so damn much.

"Or what? What do you believe a boy like yourself can do to me?"

Ichigo flinches, but he doesn't back down.

I stare between them both, my heart drumming in my ears.

Ichigo will die if he tries to battle Ulquiorra, I know he will.

"Ulquiorra."

He turns to stare at me instead.

Fuck, I can't believe I'm gonna say this.

"Don't harm him. If you want to take me back, I'll go willingly. If you leave and no one else gets hurt."

"You are coming back either way, this is not up for argument."

I growl, drawing Lezinga.

"You son of a bitch!"

"You are going to fight even though I can already sense your spiritual power being suppressed? Awfully brave, but idiotic."

"I don't give a shit what you think. I'll always fight, especially the likes of you and Aizen."

Ichigo steps away from me, holding out his Zanpakuto.

"BANKAI!"

I shift away as the raw spiritual power becomes suffocating, but Ulquiorra doesn't even flinch.

"AHH!"

Ichigo makes the first move, but Ulquiorra easily blocks his blade with his hand.

I gasp, and desperately try to get the thing off my wrist.

"Come on fucking come off you piece of-"

As I fiddle with the bracelet desperately, a hand rips the thing off my wrist, and I look up to see Urahara staring down at me.

"No use for this any more, is there?"

He shoves it back into his pocket, before turning towards Ulquiorra and Ichigo, who are having the world's biggest stare off.

Ulquiorra actually looks down right pissed off now Urahara has arrived, which kind of makes me a little happy inside, I have to admit.

Urahara sighs heavily, his eyes studying the scene.

"Arrancar shouldn't have come back here."

Ulquiorra shoves Ichigo back forcefully, causing him to crash into the nearest brick wall.

I rush over to the now barely concious Ichigo, who's embedded in said wall from the sheer force of Ulquiorra's push.

I help him out, and he can just about stand on his feet, thankfully.

"Katerina, get Ichigo out of here."

I stare at Urahara, is he serious?

"Urahara-"

"Do it."

I loop one of Ichigo's arms over my shoulder and move as fast as I can through the streets, staying alert for any other Arrancar.

* * *

I make it back to the clinic in one piece, forcing open the door with a swift kick of my foot.

I lay Ichigo on one of the nearest clean beds, as Isshin races into the room.

"What happened? ICHIGO!"

He rushes over and immediately starts checking him over, as I start to shuffle out the door.

I can't stay here, not with my spiritual pressure now released.

I think Isshin shouts something after me, but I don't listen.

* * *

I race back through the streets, keeping my senses on high alert.

Ulquiorra isn't the only arrancar who came through, I can sense another one near the river.

I know who it is just from the spiritual pressure, and I also know there's someone fighting him, so I have to get there quick.

As I reach the river, I see Grimmjow, and Renji, battling.

Well, I say battling, Renji is getting beat to shit.

Grimmjow has him lifted in the air, his hand gripping his throat.

And that manic look on his face...he's gonna kill him.

Well, not on my watch.

Standing still, I cut across my palm.

"HISS LEZINGA!"

That immediately draws both of their attention, as the air fills with spiritual pressure and I transform.

I sheath Lezinga, pointing a sharpened claw at Grimmjow.

"Drop him, before you lose that other arm."

Grimmjow cackles, before letting go of Renji, which I wasn't expecting to be honest.

"Katerina, I've been lookin for you."

"Oh, well bingo, here I am."

He starts to stride towards me, and I notice his Zanpakuto is still sheathed.

He did all that to Renji with just his bare hand?

Shit, how strong is he exactly?

I resist the urge to step back as he draws closer, now invading my personal space.

And that's where I get clumsy.

I react on instinct, throwing my claw out and attempting to swipe it across his face, but he easily catches my wrist.

I hiss, trying to rip it free, but the grips like iron.

"Now now, you're being a real naughty kitty."

"DON'T CALL ME A FUCKING KITTY!"

I aim my foot this time, but he flash steps and dodges it, and before I know it I'm pinned with my arms behind my back.

I struggle, but even with one hand he's managing to keep me locked here.

I feel his warm breath at my ear.

"Seems like I'm gonna have to teach you how to behave when we get back to Las noches."

"PISS OFF, I'M NOT GOING BACK!"

He chuckles, and he releases me, causing me to stumble back with surprise. I catch myself, spinning back around, trembling with anger.

"Not going back? You can't seriously believe that."

I smirk.

"Oh, I do. I want nothing to do with that bastard Aizen!"

He shrugs.

"Don't think that really matters. You wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Guess not."

For the first time he unsheathe's his Zanpakuto, and holds it towards me.

"You shouldn't rebel against your Alpha."

"WHAT! YOU'RE NOT MY FREAKIN ALPHA YOU LITTLE-"

Before I even finish ranting, his Zanpakuto is sliced across my leg.

I yell out and flash step a few feet away, holding onto my bleeding thigh.

Grimmjow just casually stares at me, blood dripping from his Zanpakuto.

Grunting, I send him the angriest glare I can muster.

"That was a fucking dirty move."

He cackles, holding his Zanpakuto over his shoulder.

"So? I got you pretty good, didn't I? You ready to submit now?"

I growl.

"GO TO HELL!"

I flash step, ignoring the intense burning in my leg, and appear next to him, and I dig my claw into his shoulder, drawing blood.

But it doesn't occur to me that he bloody let me do it, and before I know it his blade is at my throat.

The blade draws some blood from me, and I tremble, staring up into his manic eyes.

"One move and off comes your pretty little head."

I glance down at the glinting blade, my claws still buried in his shoulder.

"Then why don't you just do it."

"Seriously? I'm not fucking suicidal you know. And anyway, what would be the fun in that? Doesn't mean I won't be willing to make you bleed though."

Ulquiorra appears in front of us both now, sheathing his own Zanpakuto.

"Grimmjow, it is time to go back to Las Noches, we have the girl."

Grimmjow nods, and in one fluid movement Ulquiorra locks the all too familiar cuffs back onto my wrists.

Fucking Ulquiorra.

But wait, if he's still walking and talking, does that mean...

Oh no.

"You are coming back with us, do not make this harder or it will not end good for you or your friends."

Shit.

As I let my transformation end, I seethe at the dirt.

"Fuck you."

* * *

As soon as I get back to Las noches, and Ulquiorra strips me of Lezinga, I'm not put right back in my room, I'm dragged into a small medical wing to bandage my still bleeding ( and frankly stinging like a bitch) leg up.

Grimmjow got me pretty good, every time I put pressure on it, its like a new wave of pain burns through my thigh.

A pink haired man is stood in the room, and he leads me over to a small medical chair.

He pushes me down onto it by my shoulders, and I watch as he starts starts to spray a white cloth with some kind of purple substance.

"Now, you just sit pretty and I'll have you patched up in no time."

Damn he has a creepy ass voice, the kind many mad scientists seem to have.

Ulquiorra stays stood at the door like a freaking statue, not uttering a word.

"Would you mind removing your pants so that I can get better access to the wound?"

Yes I bloody well mind, but what can I do?

This wound is painful as hell, I just want it healed.

I quickly remove them not looking either one of them in the eye and sit back down.

As the pink haired man crouches down, the purple stained cloth is pressured against my wound, and I have to plunge my teeth into my bottom lip to stop myself swearing.

He leaves it on for a while, then removes it and stands, and to my amazement the wound seals shut before my eyes.

What the hell is in that purple stuff?

"There, all better. You can take her back now Ulquiorra."

"Thank you, Szayel."

I quickly tug my pants back on, as Ulquiorra comes over and drags me from the room, taking me to a completely different part of this place that I've never seen before, where he knocks before he enters.

"Come in."

I recognize Aizen's smooth voice, and I'm hauled inside.

This room must be his personal quarters.

There's a king size bed, a dressing table and cabinet, and a door to what I'm guessing is an en suite bathroom.

Ulquiorra releases his grip.

"Thank you Ulquiorra, please wait outside."

Ulquiorra leaves us, letting the door close behind him.

I glance around to try to avoid making eye contact with the maniac sitting on the bed.

"Katerina, it was not nice of you to run away, even after I chose to spare your friends."

I gulp, keeping my eyes on the dressing table.

"Who was it?"

Now I do look at him.

"What?"

"Who assisted you in your escape."

I blink dumbly.

I have no idea what to say, I am not a rat and I know what would happen to Tousen if I did.

"I don't know."

"Oh?"

Come on, time to make up some believable bullshit.

"I was sleeping, next thing I know I'm blind folded and dragged to god knows where, and thrown through into the real world."

"So you are telling me you did not see who aided you?"

"That's what I'm saying."

He gets up from the bed, and strides over, invading my personal space.

He trails a smooth hand across my cheek, staring down at me intently.

"I do not believe you."

"I-I don't know what else to tell you."

"The truth, perhaps?"

"I can't."

As his fingers weave through my hair, he leans in close to my ear.

"Then I shall have to drag it out of you."

Before I know it I'm pressed up against the nearest wall, feeling Aizen's hot breath on my lips.

Then one of his hands starts to trail down my chest, stomach, landing on my hip.

His fingers start to trace the rim of my pants, and it takes everything in me not to fucking hit him.

As his hand slips into my pants I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to block out what's going on.

He starts to trace me through my underwear, and I can feel my cheeks flaring up with shame.

Shit, shit.

Why am I letting this happen to me for Tousen?

He's still a fucking traitor, even if he did one good thing, how does that suddenly make up for all the rest?

I have no idea how far Aizen is willing to take this.

"A name."

As he slips inside my underwear, I have to bite my lip to stop myself screaming.

"Just give me a name, and I will stop."

No, fuck him.

I can take whatever he can throw at me, I'm not putting someone else's life in danger because of me.

Even that dick wad.

 **Knock knock**

Aizen moves back from me and removes his hand, and I can't help but sigh in relief. I have to lean back against the wall to stop myself falling to my knees.

Aizen, obviously irritated, strides over to the door and opens it.

"This had better be important, Tousen."

I flinch at the name.

"Of course, Aizen. There seems to be something happening in Karakura town."

Aizen nods.

"Ulquiorra, take Katerina back to her room. I will have her brought to me again when this matter has been dealt with."

I keep my eyes glued on the ground as Ulquiorra drags me out of the room and back to my own.

* * *

I don't even bother saying anything to him, and he leaves soon after.

I perch on the bed, feeling disgusted at myself for not fighting back.

But if I had, who knows what that bastard would've done in retaliation.

As much as I hate to admit it, being calm was the only way to save myself.

I'm going for a fucking shower.

* * *

It seems like hours and hours go by before Ulquiorra returns, and I try to gear myself up to be taken back to Aizen.

"Aizen will see you again tomorrow, he is still preoccupied."

Relief courses through me, at least some more time.

"Then...why are you here?"

"Food will be delivered here soon, and you will eat. Aizen has ordered someone to board with you as not to have you escape again."

"What? Who?"

"You will find out."

And then he just leaves, just leaves!

Great, now I won't even have my own space any more.

Fantastic.

* * *

After the food comes and I eat it, cause I'm hungry as hell, I get to meet my new room-mate.

As Grimmjow strides in with the smuggest fucking look on his face, I know this is not gonna be good.

I stare at Ulquiorra.

"Seriously? He's gonna stay in here with me?"

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

I gesture wildly at him.

"How about because he wants me dead!"

"No, Grimmjow understands the consequences if he would harm you."

I watch as Grimmjow nods, then comes to sit down on the bed next to me.

"Yeah, like he said, I'm not gonna hurt you."

No, but I'm sure as hell he's gonna try to do something else.

It's only then I notice his other arm is back.

Wait...WHAT?

"You have your arm back."

He beams at me.

"Sure do."

"How?"

"Doesn't matter."

Ulquiorra leaves us, and I sigh not having the will to argue, leaning back against the wall.

Great, just fucking great.

I can feel his hot stare on me, and it pisses me off even more.

"Why do you keep staring at me? It's fucking irritating."

"Well you better get used to it, cause I ain't stopping."

I don't know what comes over me, but I snatch up the pillow from the bed and start to whack him with it.

He looks vaguely startled, but I don't stop and he doesn't try to stop me.

I clamber nearer to him and whack him harder, and the pillow bursts everywhere, surrounding us with white feathers.

As I start to calm down, Grimmjow just stares down at the mess of feathers.

I toss the empty sack aside, making to get off the bed and go and sulk alone in the bathroom.

But an arm coils around my waist and forces me to sit in Grimmjow's lap, effectively straddling him.

I yelp, my face flushing.

"What are you doing!"

He smirks, licking his tongue across his lower lip.

"What does it look like? I let you have your fun now I'm havin mine."

I push against his chest, trying to pry myself off of him.

"In your bloody dreams-"

I'm cut off as his teeth scrape across my neck, shutting me up instantly.

My heart begins to thump so bad I think it's going to burst through my chest, as he starts to lick at my collarbone.

Shit, no, I have to stop him-

"Grimmjow-"

I yelp loudly as he bites down hard on the side of my neck, and then he brings his face back to mine with the proudest smirk on his face.

 _Bastard_.

I pout and shove at him, but there's no sign he's letting me go anywhere.

"Aww, did that hurt?"

I scowl.

"You bit me, what the hell do you think? Now let go of me."

"Well, maybe I can be persuaded too."

I roll my eyes, turning my attention to pry at his large hands now latched onto my hips.

"Ain't you gonna ask me how?"

"Nope."

I keep trying but seriously, this guy's hands are like vices, once they get hold of something, it's virtually impossible to get them to let go.

"I ain't budging, so you might as well ask."

I stop and sigh heavily, I might as well just bloody indulge him.

"Fine, how?"

"Kiss me."

Uh, what?

I lean back from him.

"What?"

His signature smirk gets wider, his blue eyes boring into mine.

"You heard me. Kiss me, and I'll let you go."

What in the hell...

Okay, I was not expecting that.

Shit, well, here goes nothing, and trust me, when I get myself out of all of this Arrancar shit I'll make him pay for it.

I lean forward and tentatively press my lips against his briefly, and then try to pull back.

But of course, I'm not getting away with that.

One of the hands moves from my hip and lands on the back of my neck holding me where I am, as Grimmjow presses his surprisingly soft lips back against mine.

I freeze as he works his mouth against mine, trying to get me to open my mouth to him.

He's such a bastard.

Well, let's see how he likes this then.

I sink my teeth into his bottom lip pretty hard, hard enough to taste blood anyway.

He pulls back from me and touches his lip, shock plastered all over his face.

I smirk at him and wipe at my mouth, trying to get rid of the nasty taste of blood.

Serves him damn right.

But to my horror he chuckles and plants a brief kiss on my jaw, then lets me go.

I clamber off him and stare at him from the side of the bed for a few moments.

"Now who's the one staring?"

I clench my fists and head into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

After I calm myself down to a state where I probably won't launch myself at Grimmjow, I unlock the bathroom door and go back into the room.

I'm surprised to find Grimmjow's nowhere to be seen, which is strange, I never heard the door open or close.

Oh well, I'm grateful for some free space anyway, no point questioning it.

I rifle under the bed and find the small collection of books right where I left them, flicking open one of them and perching on the bed.

I start to read, but for some reason, my concentration is lacking. I'm reading the words, but they're not going on.

Frustrated, I put the book back down.

If I can't read, what the hell am I gonna do to keep myself entertained?

I jump as the door swings open, expecting Grimmjow, but Aizen strides in, followed by Tousen.

I gulp, shifting further back on the bed.

Aizen smiles at me as he stops next to the bed, but its a damn creepy smile.

I thought Ulquiorra said he was preoccupied until tomorrow?

"Katerina, I am afraid something has arisen which requires our immediate attention, therefore I will have to put our earlier discussion on hold for the time being. However, I do have something I want you to do for me."

Oh God, what now.

I keep quiet, trying not to stare at Tousen.

"I have someone who I believe you will have met now in my possession, and I would like to get you both accustom to our ways, if that is indeed possible. Although you will be living separately, I wish for you both to train together and bond. That is not to much to ask, is it?"

Who the fuck is he even talking about?

"Tousen."

Tousen nods, bringing up a small projection screen and showing the image on it to me.

I'd recognise that big boobed girl anywhere.

Aizen has Orihime.

* * *

After agreeing, I'm led to the familiar outside space where I attacked Loly last time, but this time it's deserted.

Apparently it's bonding time!

So...where the hell is she?

Aizen turns around as footsteps start to approach us from behind.

"Ulquiorra, thank you for bringing her here. I trust you can oversee them both while they are out here?"

I turn around now too, and Ulquiorra nods, leading Orihime over to me.

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

Aizen smiles and goes back inside, Tousen at his heel.

I sigh, fiddling with the cuffs at my wrist.

Bloody things, there isn't even anyone around!

"If you are wondering where the other arrancar are, I thought it best to give you two some space, as of what happened last time."

I suppress a chuckle at the memory, served that idiot Loly right.

"So, no rematch then?"

Ulquiorra stares at me, before scrunching his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do not be so stupid."

I snort and turn my attention to Orihime, who is currently staring at me like a lost puppy.

"So, they got you too huh? Sucks."

Orihime whimpers, staring at the ground.

I find myself at a loss of what else to say, so I wave the cuffs in front of Ulquiorra's face.

"Aizen said something about training, how the hell am I gonna do it cuffed, and without my Zanpakuto?"

"The cuffs will be removed, but do not think we would be so idiotic as to yet give you your Zanpakuto."

I grumble and let him unlock the cuffs.

"So how the hell am I gonna train then?"

"Today you will not be spiritually fighting, you will be spending today practising hand to hand combat."

"Say what?"

He sighs.

"You really are insufferable. Today you will be learning how to use physical attacks to help you, because there may come a time when are not able to use your Zanpakuto, such as now."

I glance over at Orihime.

The girl looks quite petite and small, I don't really want to train with her, what if I break something?

"No, you will not be trying to attack her, you will be trying to attack me."

I swallow thickly.

Shit, okay maybe it's me who's going to get something broken today.

Yippee!

Ulquiorra steps a few paces back from me, then gestures for me to come at him.

I shake my head.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna do that."

He gestures at me again.

"What's the point, you're just gonna block me, or worse."

His eyes narrow at me this time, and I realize he's not gonna ask again.

Well, here goes nothing!

I throw my fist at his face, not really bothering putting in to much effort, and he easily grabs it, but he doesn't stop there.

He places his foot under my leg and yanks it, sending me thudding to the floor.

Yeah, I hit the ground pretty hard.

I groan loudly, putting my hands over my eyes.

"Get back to your feet."

Is this guy serious?

"Fuck off, what the hell is wrong with you? Can't you try and hold back even a little?"

I move my hands, and he's leaning over me.

"What do you mean."

I groan at a sharp twinge in my shoulder as I try to sit up.

"What do I mean? This is meant to be training isn't it, not a real battle, you can't throw me around like a rag doll and expect me to just shake it off, damn!"

"Oh."

He kneels down and if I could I'd shift away from him, but my body right now is saying that's a major no no.

Thank God Orihime didn't go first eh, he'd have snapped her in half!

"Where does it hurt?"

I grunt and manage to sit up, clutching at my left shoulder.

"My shoulder, I hope you didn't freaking break it."

Ulquiorra moves my hand and feels it, and I have to bite down on my lip to stop myself from groaning.

"It is not broken, but it is possible it could be badly bruised or sprained."

He removes his cool hand from me.

"I will try to hold back next time. As for now-"

"Need some help over here, Ulquiorra?"

I sigh at the familiar rough voice, as Grimmjow comes over to us, his eyes glancing from Ulquiorra to me.

"What's goin on?"

Ulquiorra stands and shoves his hands into his uniform.

"You should not be out here Grimmjow, I instructed this area to be closed off for the next few hours."

Grimmjow huffs and gestures at me.

"What's wrong with you?"

I scowl at Ulquiorra, now back to clutching my throbbing shoulder.

"Ulquiorra doesn't understand the meaning of training apparently."

I shove myself back to my feet the best I can.

"You will need to rest that, so no more training for today. Grimmjow, escort Katerina back to her room."

I throw Orihime a reassuring smile before Grimmjow's hand clamps around my right upper arm and starts to drag me back inside.

* * *

Finally we get back to my room, and I flop down on the bed, thankful to see I now have a brand new fluffy pillow.

I try to ignore the pretty bad twinging in my shoulder.

That little bastard, how can he not know to hold back?

"He got you pretty good, huh?"

I scrunch my eyes shut.

"Shut the hell up."

"Make me."

I wave a hand in the air, I can't be bothered arguing with him right now.

"Sit up, I want to take a look at that shoulder."

I grumble and put my arm over my face.

"Do you want me to lift you up then?"

I don't even have time to answer back before a hand wraps around the back of my neck and sits me up, and he comes and sits behind me.

"Take your shirt off."

"What? No way!"

"You always want to do everything the hard way, huh?"

Before I know it the shirt is ripped down the back and Grimmjow just pulls the remaining remnants of it off.

I cringe, wrapping my arms around my chest, but causing a sharp twinge in my shoulder from doing it.

"Damn it."

"Just relax Katerina, jeez."

I feel a warm hand come up to my aching shoulder, and its being rather gentle, something I wouldn't have guessed he could be.

"Yeah, he got you pretty bad, it's already starting to bruise up."

"Well, I could've told you that."

I gasp as he plants a soft kiss on my shoulder.

I feel my cheeks burning, so I try to focus on something else, my eyes catching the pieces of shirt on the floor.

"That was the only shirt I have here."

"Guess you'll have to wear an arrancar uniform now then."

I glance over my shoulder, glaring at him.

"Did you do that on fucking purpose?"

"Might have, or maybe I just wanted to see you in a little less."

I scoff.

"Asshole."

I try to push myself off the bed, but he wraps his arms around me and brings me back to rest against his muscled chest.

"Oh no, you're not moving anywhere, it's bed rest for you."

Oh, we're playing this game, are we?

"Bed rest is for one person, so why don't you shift it?"

He chuckles into my hair, but he does get off the bed, which I'm surprised by.

"I'm only getting up because I need to get you some new clothes, can't have you walkin around like that, can I?"

He leaves the room, and I want nothing more than to get some damn sleep, so I kick off my shoes and climb under the sheets, drifting off straight away.

* * *

I wake to the room being pretty much pitch black, the only source of light coming through the barred window, so I'm guessing it's well into the night.

Damn, I must've been out like a light then.

I yawn, and then when I try to shift I find something strong is locking me in place.

What the...

I slowly crack open my eyes, now noticing the solid form against my back and the slow warm breath against my neck.

I put my hand on the arm wrapped around me and try to push at it, but all I receive is a deep rumble from his chest.

Awesome, just real awesome.

Still too tired to really care, I just snuggle back into my new pillow and drift back off to sleep.

* * *

 **So, guess Katerina's just gonna have to accept living in Las Noches for a while, and dealing with an all to clingy kitty xD**

 **As for Aizen, we all know he's one creepy bastard X_X**

 **Thanks for reading :) !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick heads up, there is sex in this chapter people!**

* * *

I wake up with a start, sweat clinging to my forehead, my breath coming out in sharp pants.

You know that suffocating feeling of dread when you wake up from a terrible nightmare?

Well, I'm filled with it right now.

But for some reason, I can't even remember what I even dreamt about.

"Hey, you okay?"

A gentle hand on my shoulder snaps me out of my anxious thoughts, and I turn my head to see Grimmjow now sat up on the bed, his cyan hair ruffled from sleep and his eyes look full of...concern?

But I'm pretty shaken, so I don't feel like being a smart ass, and just nod, roving a hand through my own messy hair.

Bed head, how much I adore you.

The warm hand slides up to caress my cheek, and he arches an eyebrow at me.

"Liar, you nearly threw me out of the bed, jumping up like a wild woman."

I scowl at him, but find myself not slapping away the warm hand.

It's actually sort of...comforting, right now.

Damn myself right to hell for thinking that.

"It was just a dream, I'm a big girl I'll survive. As for nearly throwing you off the bed, I'm just sorry I didn't succeed."

He feigns a hurt expression, before leaning over and capturing my lips in a chaste kiss.

He doesn't give me chance to reciprocate before drawing back, his glinting eyes studying my face, obviously trying to gauge my reaction.

Before I realize what I'm even doing, my hand comes up and traces the white bone mask on his cheek, and his eyes flutter closed, and a soft grumble vibrates through his chest which is now pressed against my back.

Is it extra sensitive or something?

Well, he's definitely not pushing me away.

I trace my fingertips across the various teeth, taking my time, and watching his reaction to my touch.

His breathing starts to quicken, his eyelids still shut.

Wait...why am I enjoying turning him on?

And to my utter embarrassment, I realize I'm getting turned on too.

Swallowing, I can't seem to stop myself, and a strong hand suddenly grips onto my wrist.

I pause my movements, looking up into his now open eyes.

"You know, if you don't stop that, I'm gonna have to take you on this bed, right here, right now."

My eyes widen at the blunt words that roll off his tongue, but I don't withdraw my hand from his mask.

We just stare at each other for what seems like forever, before he growls loudly and pin's me underneath him on the soft mattress.

I can't help the startled yelp that slips past my lips, but I mentally slap myself for it.

His smooth lips lock on mine, the kiss rough and full of teeth, but I don't really care any more.

My body seems to be working of it's own accord, ignoring my screaming brain completely.

Moulding my lips against his, I lock my arms around his neck, dragging him in even closer, and our warm bodies press firmly against each other.

I can already feel his rock hard erection against my inner thigh, as my legs spread more of their own accord to give him better access.

We both groan against each other's mouths, and I decide to push things forward, grinding my hips up against him, and I immediately earn another rough growl from him.

His sharp teeth nip at my lower lip before he pushes himself back up from me, and I whine at the loss of his hot body flush against mine.

He smirks down at me, his hands fiddling with the hem of his pants.

"Don't worry, I ain't going nowhere."

As he hastily removes his pants, my eyes widen at, well, the sheer size and girth of him.

He then quickly reaches down and takes off mine, followed swiftly by my underwear, and I find myself blushing under the heavy gaze of his eyes on me.

Look at me, acting like a bloody virgin!

He chuckles at my reaction and tips my chin up, to make me meet his searing gaze.

"Don't even think about shying away from me now, you're all **_mine_**."

The emphasis on 'mine' makes me bite down on my lower lip, as he forces me back into the mattress once again, now taking the time to suck and lick at my neck slowly.

But it's not enough, I need to feel more of him, so I grind my hips up once again, and he laughs against my skin.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

I roll my eyes and grip onto his hair, pulling him up to look at me.

"Stop playing with me damn it."

Grimmjow flashes's his teeth down at me, and then sits back, gripping onto my thighs as he start's to line himself up at my entrance.

"Your wish is my command, Katerina."

I throw my head back into the pillow with a loud moan as he begins to push inside of me, and he grunts in response above me.

"Shit, you're damn tight."

He slowly fills me more, inch by inch, until I have to sink my teeth into my lip to stop myself from screaming out just from being so damn full.

Fully seated inside of me, he positions himself back above me, his lips skimming across my jaw.

"Ready?"

I growl and glare up at him impatiently, and a sharp thrust is his response.

I scrunch my eyes shut as my body buzzes with the intense pleasure washing over me as he starts up a steady rhythm.

His ragged breath blows over my neck as he uses his elbows to hold himself up.

"Fuck, Katerina, you feel amazing around my dick."

I've never really been one for dirty talk, but the way his voice has turned so rough and lust filled only drives my body closer to the fast approaching edge.

His hot tongue comes out to lick at my collarbone, then trailing down my chest, before he begins to suck on my already hard nipple.

I whimper and my hands reach up to dig into his bare back, and I'm pleasantly surprised with the vicious shudder that runs through Grimmjow's body.

" _Harder_ , Katerina."

I obey without even thinking about it, digging my nails in to the point where I think he's probably bleeding.

But he only seems to love it more, and his thrusts soon become more erratic, his face now dipping down and laying in the crook of my neck.

He's close now, I can tell, and I'm not far off either.

Panting underneath him, I wrap my legs around his waist tighter, angling my hips so that he can thrust even deeper into me.

And with a few more harsh thrust's, I spiral over the edge, clenching around his thick length and gripping onto him as I let my intense orgasm ride out.

He groans against my neck, before suddenly coming to an abrupt stop above me, his mouth falling open as he twitches on top of me.

As I start to climb down hazily, I move one of my hands from his back to pull him into a sloppy kiss, which he doesn't object to at all.

He pulls out of me, flopping down on the bed next to me, his breathing still heavy, but gradually slowing down.

His cyan eye's glance over at me, a playful smile on his lips.

"Damn, and here's me thinking it'd take some romantic shit to get you to give into me, Kat."

I punch him weakly in the arm with a hiss.

I don't think I could hit him properly now anyway, my limbs still feel like jelly.

"Shut up you jerk. Do I look like some love struck teenager to you?"

Grimmjow chuckles heartily, folding his arms behind his head.

"Suppose not."

I sit up, yawning and frankly, quite satisfied.

Pretty sure when I come down from this high though, I'm gonna be in for a hell of an emotional roller coaster.

* * *

I was spot on, and I use a shower as an excuse to spend some time alone with myself.

Of course, Grimmjow tried to join me, freakin insatiable is not the word, but I put my damn foot down.

Now relaxing into the warm water, it's actually hitting me what I've done.

I had sex with the enemy.

Granted, amazing sex, but hey, that's not the point!

Aizen and the Arrancar are trying to kill the people I care about, and I've just crossed a really really bad line here.

Grimmjow himself beat the shit out of Ichigo, and then Rudolf.

Rudolf's a pain in the ass, but I can already tell his heart's in the right place, so I can't bring myself to truly hold any anger towards him.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, I massage it into my hair, trying to somehow work away my worries about all of this.

I can't say I actually regret it, but I can't say I'm gonna start singing it from the rooftops either.

* * *

When I do drag myself out of the bathroom, wrapped in a fresh towel, I find Grimmjow's already left, but there's a tray of food on the bed.

I find I'm actually damn hungry, so I tuck in and make quick work of the food, before brushing my teeth and then staring down at the oh so dreaded arrancar uniform I've met before.

Shame Ulquiorra's not here this time to order me to wear it, I enjoyed seeing him pissed off.

But, I have nothing else to wear, so unless I'm planning on strutting around naked, I'm out of options.

Pulling the thing up to eye level, I cringe.

It's designed like a freakin stripper dress, and I know for a fact Aizen is the one who designs the uniforms.

So, on top of the incident yesterday, he's now having me strut around like his own personal eye candy.

That sorry son of a bitch.

I pull on the stupid short dress, which only just reaches halfway down my thighs, and it opens up at the front to show of my cleavage.

I zip it up at the back, before slipping on the thin white jacket that's also been left for me, which trails down to just reach my waist.

And then the knee high arrancar boots.

Yep, I definitely look like a bloody arrancar stripper.

I'm not gonna forget this!

Maybe when the soul reapers take down Aizen, I can personally make him wear this shit and see how he likes it.

I find myself howling out loud with laughter at the image popping into my head, and it takes me a good few moments to calm myself back down.

Damn, that's actually managed to cheer me up a little.

Maybe Aizen does come in handy for something then.

* * *

Once I'm fully dressed (if you can even freakin call it that), I try the handle on the door, not expecting Grimmjow to have left it unlocked, but hey, why not?

But to my surprise he has, and it opens without hesitation.

I poke my head out, wondering if this is some kind of trick.

But nope, no one's around in the corridor outside.

Grinning like a maniac, I leave the room, waltzing down the left hallway.

No idea where I'm planning on going, but hey, who cares?

I'M FREE!

Well, kind of.

It's not like I'm gonna get anywhere, this looks like it goes on for miles.

Better try not to run into Ulquiorra though, yeah, definitely not.

* * *

After endless twists and turns, I find myself coming to an outside courtyard, this time I don't recognise this one.

I step outside, a light cool breeze in the air, and the sun is high up in the air.

And sand, sand spread out as far as the eye can see.

I've never liked sand, I mean, all it does it get in your shoes and your hair, and it stick's to you when you're wet.

So I just _love_ being surrounded by it!

I freeze in my tracks as someone taps me lightly on the shoulder, and I turn, staring up at the tallest and skinniest man I've ever bloody seen.

He beams down at me, displaying long straight teeth.

Damn, those kind of look like they belong on a piano.

"Was wonderin when I'd get the chance to meet ya personally."

I take a step back, giving myself some much needed space.

"Oh?"

He places his slender hands on his hips, and my eyes rove up to the spoon like hood of his uniform.

What in the actual fuck?

I bite down on my lip to stop myself from bursting out laughing.

After all, without my Zanpakuto and alone, might not be the best idea to start riling up arrancars.

"Name's Nnoitra, espada number five."

I nod politely back at him.

"Katerina Laterilli."

"Nice name ya got. Where's the kitty cat?"

I assume he's referring to Grimmjow, so I shrug and hug into my loose jacket.

"No idea, but he's probably nearby."

I add the last bit in case he's thinking of strangling me or some shit, but seriously, if that's the case don't really think the threat of Grimmjow would stop him.

"Nah, I'd be able to sense his pressure, seems like we're all alone out here for now."

I swallow thickly, shuffling on my feet.

Don't act nervous, for god's sake woman.

I stay stock still as he starts to stride toward's me, quickly closing the small distance I managed to put between us, a weird glint in his lone eye.

For once, I'm wishing Ulquiorra was here right now.

As Nnoitra towers over me ( seriously, how fucking tall is this dude?) I stare up at him defiantly.

A pale skinny finger skims across my cheek, and it takes everything in me to keep myself still, not give away how alarmed I am by the action.

"Ya seem real nervous, what do ya think I'm gonna do?"

I swallow and his finger falls from my cheek, only to grip onto my chin, quite harshly.

Okay, that's fucking it!

I don't care if I don't have my Zanpakuto or I'm most likely going to get my ass whooped, I am not just gonna stand here and do nothing!

Growling, I tug my chin from his grip and jump back.

He lowers his hand from the air and back down to his side, and he starts to cackle quite maniacally.

"Ya know, ya really are jumpy, aren't ya? I ain't gonna do nothin to ya, well, not right now anyway."

I narrow my eyes.

This prick has another thing coming if he think's I'm just gonna sit back and take shit from him.

"Not right now, huh? Like I'd freakin let you lay a bony hand on me."

Nnoitra quirks an eyebrow.

"Bony? Now ya are just bein rude."

I get ready to hurl another more colourful insult at him, when a familiar green eyed espada suddenly appears next to us both.

I know he even managed to catch Nnoitra off guard, by how his lone eye almost pops out from his skull.

Ulquiorra's steely gaze is locked on me, and then his eyes trail down to my wrists.

Shit, the cuffs.

"You should not be out here unsupervised or without cuffs, Katerina."

Fuck, what do I say to that?

Come on, I can think of something.

"What if I were to tell you I'm not, and that you're actually having a funky ass hallucination right now?"

Nnoitra snorts, his shoulders shaking, while Ulquiorra's eyes narrow at me.

"The more I listen to you, the more I find myself despising humanity. Now come, I will escort you back to your room, and I shall be having a word with your guardian also. This behaviour is unacceptable."

Guardian?

Shit, I think I just got Grimmjow in deep trouble.

And damn, Ulquiorra's one rude son of a bitch.

* * *

I mutter various curses under my breath, and I know as I trail after him through the corridors after leaving Nnoitra behind he can fucking hear them, because I can see the corner of his eye twitching.

Good, I hope I'm riling the bastard up nicely.

* * *

Once we get back to my room, low and behold Grimmjow is back, and as me and Ulquiorra enter, he seems down right alarmed.

Once his wide eyes lock on me, his expression turns to anger, and I swiftly put Ulquiorra between us.

"Grimmjow, you know that Katerina is under strict instruction not to leave this room unsupervised and without her cuffs."

Grimmjow's angry eyes bore into me, so I awkwardly shove my hands into my coat pocket, making sure not to make direct eye contact.

I'm so damn dead when Ulquiorra leaves.

Grimmjow snorts, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"I know that, and I'm pretty sure she fuckin knows that."

How is this all my fault now?

"You shouldn't have left the damn door open for me then, should you?"

Grimmjow growls loud enough for us to hear, and my eyes widen.

Ulquiorra on the other hand doesn't look perturbed, and just shakes his head.

"I will let it go this once, but not a second time. Just be thankful I found her before Nnoitra had his way."

Grimmjow's snarls at that last bit of information.

"What? What was that fucker doing?"

Ulquiorra is already out the door, and as it closes, I chance a glance over at Grimmjow.

And I really wish I hadn't.

My eyes flicker back over to the closed door.

If I'm fast enough, I can get out before he can react.

"Don't even fucking think about it."

Before I know it I'm pressed up against the hard wall, Grimmjow's face inches from my own, and he's using his hands to pin my arms above me at the wrist.

Well, there goes that plan!

I swallow as his hot breath ghosts over my lips.

"What was that fucker doing."

"Who, Nnoitra?"

"What was he doing?"

Oh, he sounds just like the hulk on a freakin shit day.

I better tread carefully.

"Nothing."

"Like hell."

I roll my eyes, trying to free my wrists, but his grip only gets tighter.

"You ain't moving until you tell me, so out with it."

"Like I said, he didn't do anything to me, he was just being a creepy bastard, which I'm guessing is normal for him. Now let me go for the love of God."

Grimmjow's anger seems to fade a little, but he leans in closer, so that his lips brush against my own.

"And why should I do that? I have you right where I want you. And since you've been such a bad girl getting me in trouble with the living statue, I think you need to make it up to me."

I can't help but scoff.

"Oh, do I now?"

Grimmjow grins, showing of his sharp canines, and brushes his nose across my jaw.

Shit, he can't possibly want more already!

And I still feel pretty bad about this morning.

The door to the room suddenly swings inwards, causing Grimmjow to let go of me in surprise.

Ulquiorra is stood there once again, and his eyes dart between us for a few tense moments, before he turns to Grimmjow.

"Lord Aizen has called a meeting of the Espada, and he wants you to bring the girl too."

Grimmjow nods curtly, before striding over to the bed where he picks up those fucking cuffs I hate so much and locks them on me, gripping me by the upper arm.

Ulquiorra is already down the corridor as we leave the room, and Grimmjow leans in close to me, his breath heavy against my ear.

"Once I get your ass back in that room, you're gonna show me just how sorry you are."

I curse myself for the delicious shiver that runs down my spine at the commanding tone.

This is not supposed to be happening!

* * *

 **I hope I wrote the smut okay, it's actually only the second full sex scene I've ever wrote, so please don't kill me! I'm sure I'll improve the more I get used to writing it, so please keep going with me on this xD**

 **And Katerina really shouldn't go wandering around on her own, but I think we all know by now that she kind of tends to throw caution to the wind, and now she's run into good ol Nnoitra!**

 **As always, thanks for reading :P !**


	7. Chapter 7

I was expecting to be lead back into that big ass hall, but no, we seem to walk further this time, but as usual, all these huge white washed corridors look the damn same to me.

Ulquiorra is just ahead of us, and opens the door as Grimmjow pushes me inside, which earns him a harsh glare over my shoulder.

The room itself is massive ( not that it surprises me any more, all the rooms in this place are giant size), and positioned in the centre is a white table, surrounded by a number of white long back chairs.

Other espada have already taken their seats, and stare at the three of us rather intimidatingly as we make our way over to them.

To my utter dismay, Aizen is also sat at the table, positioned at the very top.

He gives me a signature creepy smile as we approach him, offering me the unoccupied seat directly to his left.

Grimmjow lets me go and I silently sit down on the offered seat, keeping my eyes locked on the shiny table in front of me.

I don't like this, not one bit. Why the hell am I even here?

As I chow down on my lip, Aizen starts to address me.

"So Katerina, are you enjoying your stay here?"

No, I'd much rather be watching fucking paint dry you pompous bastard.

"It's...alright."

Aizen smiles, before cupping his hands together in front of him.

"That is a much better response than I was expecting."

I wonder what he was expecting?

Me to throw my chair at his head, perhaps?

I just shrug, rattling the cuffs on my wrists.

"Those cuffs are becoming a nuisance to you I see?"

"What do you think?"

The sarcastic words fly out of my mouth before I can stop them, and Ulquiorra, who is sat next to me, glances over at me.

I narrow my eyes right back at the pale arrancar.

"Why don't you take a picture, I'm sure it'll last longer."

Yes, I know I'm acting real childish, but screw it.

Ulquiorra narrows his cold eyes back at me, and I see his fist clenching on his lap.

"I would be quiet if I were you, _girl_."

So I am affecting him then.

 _Interesting._

I smirk coyly, leaning closer to him.

"Oh, or else what? You'll scowl at me until I burst into flames?"

A loud cackle fills the tense room, and I glance down the long table to see it's none other than that creepy ass stick insect from earlier, Nnoitra.

"Girl's got attitude, ya gotta give her that."

I curl my lip and look back towards Ulquiorra, who is now focusing his death glare on him instead.

Aizen clears his throat, and the whole room immediately falls silent.

"Alright, that is enough. As I was saying, the cuffs, I too see them as an inconvenience."

Shit, I don't like where this is going.

"So, I instructed Szayel to design something much more practical."

Szayel? Isn't that the pink haired guy who fixed up my leg?

I catch sight of him sat at the table, and he nods at Aizen, before standing up and striding over to me.

"Katerina, if you wouldn't mind standing up for a moment."

I swallow nervously but do as Szayel instructs, and my eyes widen as a thin black metal collar is locked around my neck, a strange buzzing noise being emitted from it before it goes silent.

I make to touch it, but Szayel grabs my wrist.

"Oh, I would not do that my dear. The collar will view it as an attempt to disarm it and therefore will shock you."

Shock me?

WHAT THE HELL!

I growl and rip my wrist away.

"Shock me? How the hell is this better than cuffs?"

Szayel smiles before holding his arm out across the table.

"The keys please, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow nods and hands them over too him, and he proceeds to unlock my cuffs and put them down on the table.

"Now, this collar will allow us to keep a track of where you are at all times, and if it is attempted to be removed by anyone apart from myself or Lord Aizen, it will shock the perpetrator, and I am not simply talking a sting now."

It takes everything in me not to smack Szayel right in the bloody face, but I manage to keep my cool, nodding silently and sitting back in my seat.

"Thank you Szayel, I am sure this will be much better."

I fold my arms on the table, my lips clamped shut.

"Now, that is of course not why I called you all here. I called you all here because I wish to send a team of you to the living world to launch an attack on the soul reapers currently residing there."

Oh yeah, now he's got my attention.

I stare at him as he continues, obviously loving the sound of his own voice.

"Of course, I already have some of you in mind, but anyone wishing to volunteer is more than welcome."

In a flash, Aizen focuses a wide grin at me.

Oh no.

FUCK no.

"Katerina, would you like to go?"

"No."

"Oh, why not?"

Is this bastard for real right now?

"Why not? I don't want to go and fight my friends, that's why not."

Aizen nods, but I know far to well I'm sure as hell gonna be sent there anyway, no matter how much of a tantrum I throw.

"I understand that, but they are not your friends any longer Katerina. You think they will care about you now that they know you have sided with us?"

"WHAT?"

Aizen smirks, combing a hand through his hair.

"Ah, I did not mention that. I am afraid I sent Ulquiorra back to the soul reapers with the unfortunate news about yourself and Orihime."

I clench my fists, my blazing eyes locking on Ulquiorra.

He stares back at me, almost as if he's daring me to go for him.

But I don't need freakin daring.

I only manage to get a rough hold on his collar before a strong arm is locked around my waist and one around my shoulders, not harsh enough to hurt me, but strong enough to hold me still.

I growl angrily and dig my nails into the arm at my waist, wanting more than anything to get at that slimy green eyed bastard.

A deep rough voice at my ear stops me from struggling.

"Kat, you don't wanna do that, not in front of Aizen."

I take a few deep breaths, before relaxing into Grimmjow's hold.

He's right, but damn, it doesn't make me any less enraged.

I sneer at Ulquiorra, who just fixes his collar before staring blankly back at me.

Rain check, but you better fucking believe I'm gonna make him pay for turning my damn friends against me.

Grimmjow loosens his hold, forcing me back down into my seat by the shoulders, before moving back to his own.

I keep my eyes cast down, knowing that looking at Aizen or Ulquiorra will only set me off again.

"Thank you Grimmjow, that could have gotten rather messy. Now, I think it would be best if Grimmjow, Katerina, Yammy, and Ulquiorra go. This is merely to give the soul reapers a taste of what is to come from us. Are there any questions?"

I grit my teeth, and no one else has anything to ask.

"Good, then it is settled. I shall expect you all to depart shortly, so get yourselves prepared."

Aizen pushes himself back from the table, and now I see Tousen step out from the nearby shadows, and they waltz out of the room without another word.

I contemplate tackling Ulquiorra now that Aizen is out of ear shot, but I look over at Grimmjow, who shakes his head, his eyes narrowed warningly.

How did he even know I was thinking about it?

I hear Ulquiorra get up and leave, before pushing myself up.

Grimmjow comes to my side, his eyes staring at the collar.

"On the bright side, I think a collar suits you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Do I look like a house pet to you?"

Grimmjow chuckles heartily, before ruffling my hair.

"House pet wasn't the first thing that came to mind, kitty."

I slap his hand away and pout, glancing over at the other retreating arrancar.

"I'm gonna get him, you know."

"I know."

I stare up at him, but there's no sarcasm or anything in his words or his expression.

I straighten out my hair and then an exciting thought enters my mind, and I find myself feeling a little giddy.

"Hey, does this mean I'm getting my Zanpakuto back?"

Grimmjow grins widely, offering me his hand.

"Fuck yeah it does, come on, let's go get it."

I take his hand without even thinking twice about it, I'm too damn excited to finally get my hands on Lezinga again.

It's been too damn long!

* * *

Feeling Lezinga against my skin just about makes my damn day, and I can't help but smile, smoothing my fingers across the cool glinting blade.

Turns out Ulquiorra was the one keeping hold of my Zanpakuto, so reluctantly I had to play nice and polite to get it back.

I don't see how he can seem so damn unaffected by me trying to attack him, you would think he would at least seem angry at me.

But no, he just stares blankly and hands it over to me.

I could probably spend all the time in the world around him and be no closer to understanding him.

Not that I want too, anyway.

As for fighting the soul reapers, I have no clue what to do.

No way in hell do I want to hurt or fight any of them, but if Aizen isn't lying, and they consider me an enemy now...

what am I supposed to do if they try to attack me?

I have to make sure to defend myself.

I just hope it doesn't go too far.

As the four of us gather together, Ulquiorra quickly opens a garganta, and without trying to think it over to much, I step out into the living world with my 'comrades'.

* * *

It's day when we arrive, nice and sunny with a light cool breeze in the air.

I recognize the spot where we come out, it's the same spot I fell out onto when Tousen pushed me through.

I glance over at Grimmjow who is at my right, who is surveying the trees around us, a hand clasped on the handle of his Zanpakuto.

Lezinga now at my hip once again, I sigh heavily.

"So, what now?"

Ulquiorra shoves his pale hands into his uniform, not even sparing me a glance.

"We will not have to wait for long."

I raise an eyebrow, before I sense what he means.

Soul reapers are already rushing here.

By my counts, I can sense four people, the pressures are all familiar as well.

This is not going to go down well.

As the four figures arrive in the clearing, I inwardly scream.

Ichigo, Rukia, Rudolf and the quincy Uryuu stare at us all, all of them ready for action.

Ichigo's furious gaze locks right on me, his teeth barred.

Nope, Aizen definitely wasn't bullshitting.

I know pure hatred when I see it.

As their weapons get drawn, Yammy chuckles heartily, rubbing his large hands together.

"Let's crush these fools already!"

I watch as Yammy races forward, plunging his fist just at where Rukia was.

But she flash stepped out of the way, appearing behind him and slicing her Zanpakuto across his open back.

It cuts, but obviously not deep enough to deter him, as he growls and spins to slam his fist again.

Ulquiorra flash steps in front of Uryuu, just as the Quincy aims his bow.

Renji and Ichigo mutter to each other, before Renji rushes towards Grimmjow, and Ichigo towards me.

I unsheathe Lezinga just as Ichigo slams his Zanpakuto down, and the blades scrap against each other.

Ichigo looks beyond furious, his brown eyes boring into mine.

"TRAITOR!"

I gulp, before using my blade to force him to stumble backwards, and keeping it held out in front of me protectively.

"Ichigo-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, NOW FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!"

Yeah, I can see why Urahara called us alike now. He's not thinking, he's just attacking me out of pure rage.

His logic has gone right out the window.

He rushes forward again, aiming his blade for my throat, but I dodge it, forcing my own blade up to meet his attack.

"Why are you just defending! ATTACK ME DAMMIT!"

I growl and shove him back, much more forcefully this time.

"You _want_ me to attack you? Why?"

He takes a few breaths, before holding his Zanpakuto out in front of him.

"BANKAI!"

Oh, just great.

As the thick crimson matter rises up around him, my senses go on high alert.

That's no ordinary power he's tapping into.

Ichigo said Aizen was after him because he was part hollow, but last time I met him, this type of power wasn't coming off of him.

As the matter clears, my mouth gapes open as he comes back into view.

A white hollow mask rests on his face, his eyes now black with glowing orange irises.

How...how is that even possible?

I clutch onto Lezinga's handle tighter, sweat pooling on my forehead.

I'm not ashamed to admit, I'm a little bit scared right now.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?"

He doesn't answer me, before drawing back his now thinner Zanpakuto and sending a large wave of crimson matter straight for me.

I only just have time to hold Lezinga out in front of me before it hits.

The sheer force of it sends me crashing backwards, my body hitting a thick tree hard before I slide to the ground.

Dammit!

I push myself back to my feet, before feeling blood start to trickle down the side of my face, followed by a sharp twinge at the side of my head.

Shit, he got me good with that.

Wait...

where did he go?

A sharp slice across my shoulder lets me know exactly where he is, and I fall to my knees, my hand clutching at the fresh gash.

Damn, it sure doesn't help it's the same shoulder that idiot Ulquiorra injured not so long ago.

Warm blood seeps through my fingers, and I glance up, seeing him now towering over me.

He's gonna kill me if I carry on like this.

"Ichigo, don't make me do this."

His hollow eyes stare down at me, before he places the sharpened tip of his Zanpakuto against my cheek.

"You better start fighting back, or you're gonna die."

I hiss lowly as the blade nicks my flesh.

He's not giving me any choice here, I can't just defend against this kind of power.

I grip onto his blade, before shoving it away and slashing my palm open with Lezinga.

"HISS, LEZINGA!"

As the dust from the ground whips into the air, Ichigo just wait patiently, not even trying to attack me.

Now pointing a glinting black claw at him, I try one last time to make him re-think the situation.

"Ichigo, I don't want to fight you, I don't want to fight any of you, if you'd just use that thick head of yours for one-"

I get cut off as Ichigo races forward, and that seals the final decision for me.

I wait for him to get only inches from me, before throwing up a claw and ramming it into his mask, gripping onto it for dear life, before throwing him to the ground below.

I use my other claw to slash into the shoulder of his blade arm, and with a harsh yell, his zanpakuto falls from his grip.

I tighten the claw on his hollow mask, and I notice it starts to crack underneath the pressure, white bits flaking to the ground below.

Ichigo struggles against my iron grip, bringing his hands up and squeezing my wrist until I feel my bones creak dangerously, most likely he's attempting to break it so I let go.

I snarl loudly and dig my elongated nails straight into the mask, starting from his forehead, and slowly dragging them further down until I reach just above his glowing eyes.

"If you don't want me to claw your eyes out, let go of my fucking wrist, Ichigo."

"F-fuck you!"

He never listens, does he?

I hiss at him in irritation, but don't draw my claw any further down.

I can't, I can't do something like that to him.

Whether he knows it or not, he's my family, my blood, and I'm not prepared to permanently injure him just for Aizen's little scheme.

But I can't have him wounding me any further either.

The wounds he gave me, especially the one on my shoulder, is bleeding pretty profusely, and I'm starting to feel a tad light headed.

This fight needs to end as soon as possible, for both of our sakes.

I pull him up off the scathed ground by his disintegrating mask, pausing my lips only inches from his ear to whisper quietly.

"I'm sorry, brother."

Before he can respond, I slam him back to the ground with enough force to knock him out cold.

His hands fall from my wrist, and the mask disintegrates completely now.

I can see his chest rising and falling heavily, and I step back from him, rubbing the intensely burning wound on the side of my head.

Shit.

This is gonna be a real bitch to deal with.

"ICHIGO!"

My eyes dart to my left, where I see Rukia racing towards me, Yammy currently frozen in ice.

She pauses a few feet away from me, her violet eyes narrowing when she catches sight of unconscious Ichigo.

Without another word, she flash steps out of sight, and I turn around just a few seconds too late.

I see the blade coming at me from the corner of my eye, but I don't react fast enough.

But the blade doesn't pierce my skin.

I hadn't even realized I'd closed my eyes, but when I open them, I'm taken off guard by what I see.

Grimmjow is stood protectively in front of me, blocking Rukia's blade by grabbing onto it.

Her eyes widen as Grimmjow growls menacingly and plunges his own blade right into her stomach.

I gape as blood trickles from the corner of her mouth, and she slowly sinks to her knees next to the unconscious Ichigo.

With a rough grunt, Grimmjow turns back to me.

"You alright?"

I nod dumbly, and his angry eyes flicker to the drying blood down the side of my face.

"You're going straight to Szyael when we get back."

I swallow thickly and kneel down next to Rukia, who is coughing up large amounts of blood onto the grass.

I feel Grimmjow's heavy gaze on me, before his hand locks around my upper arm and pulls me roughly back up and away from the pair of them.

"We're going back, _now_."

I can't help but stare back towards the heavily bleeding Rukia.

"But-"

"Like Aizen said, they aren't your friends any more, leave them be."

My eyes stinging, I lick my dry lips.

Ulquiorra and the now unfrozen Yammy come over to us, and I search around, seeing two more still bodies scattered on the ground not so far away.

I seriously hope they're not dead.

If they're dead, and I didn't do anything to stop it...

No, I can't think like that.

If I had interfered, it wouldn't have done any good.

As far as they're concerned, I'm an enemy now, and they'd have most likely attacked me anyway, just like Ichigo did.

There's no place for me with the soul reapers any more.

Ulquiorra opens a garganta quickly, and Grimmjow forces me back in when my feet don't move, and I can only take one last longing look at Ichigo and Rukia as it closes behind us.

* * *

I don't even have time to gather myself before Grimmjow is manhandling me to Szayel's medical quarters, not even bothering to knock before he enters.

Szayel is perched at a sleek white desk, tapping away on a blaring monitor when we enter (or more like barge our way in), and looks up at us both from under his thin glasses.

"Yes?"

Grimmjow marches me over to the lone medical chair, making me sit down in it before turning back to Szayel.

"Patch her up."

Szayel pushes away from his desk and stands, smoothing out his pink bangs.

"Not even a please?"

Grimmjow narrows his eyes, and Szayel rolls his eyes before retrieving some of that weird ass purple liquid from an overhead cabinet and some clean cloths.

Bending over me he pushes some of my hair out of the way, taking a long look at the wound.

"Oh dear, that must have hurt."

"Can we skip the damn commentary and just get her healed?"

Szayel mutters something under his breath that I don't catch, but I would bet you anything it was a very bad word.

He takes a cloth and pours some of the liquid onto it, before placing it directly on the wound.

I cringe at the sharp sting it brings this time, gripping onto the chair.

He leaves it on for a few moments, and as I was expecting I can feel it beginning to heal itself.

After that, he makes quick work of healing the still bleeding gash on my shoulder.

"There, as good as new once again. I do hope I won't have to see you so often Katerina."

I nod and get back to my feet.

"Yeah, um, thanks."

Did I seriously just thank an espada?

Yeah, looks like I'm definitely being dragged over to the dark side.

Lucky me.

Szayel pleasantly smiles down at me.

"My pleasure."

Impatient as always, Grimmjow strides around us and starts to manhandle me once again right out the door.

Is it me or does he seem to have an underlying jealous streak?

* * *

Getting back into my room, the first thing Grimmjow does is drag me into the bathroom, and I watch in silence as he turns the walk in shower on and then starts to undress me.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

He grunts in response and manages to manoeuvre me out of my coat, before bending down to unzip my boots.

"What's it look like? You're filthy and full of blood."

I roll my eyes and after my boots are off he reaches for the zipper on my dress, but I slap his hand away.

"I can undress myself, you know."

Grimmjow smirks, before biting down on my shoulder and earning himself a startled gasp from me.

"Yeah, but isn't it much more fun when I do it for you?"

Maybe he has a point...

I don't stop him this time as he reaches for the zipper, and just watch as my dress falls to the floor, followed shortly by my underwear.

I turn around to see Grimmjow just staring at me, and I quickly put my hands in front of myself to cover what I can.

Grimmjow frowns down at me, before pushing my hands away and running his smooth warm hands up and down my sides.

"Don't you dare start gettin self concious on me now."

I grin widely before starting to shrug him out of his own clothes.

"Come on then, it's not fair if I'm the only one getting naked here."

I don't think he expected me to be so up for this, because he seems shocked for a few moments, before the shock is replaced with a feral grin.

And I'll be damned if it doesn't make me shiver.

I only manage to slide his coat off before my arms are gripped firmly at the wrist and I'm backed up against the nearest wall.

Grimmjow's lips mould against my own as he wastes no time in devouring my mouth with his tongue.

I moan deeply into his mouth, bucking my hips against him as a way of telling him I want more.

My wrists are soon released and I quickly make work of the rest of his clothes.

I need him, and I need him now.

He breaks the passionate kiss to kick off his own boots and then presses up against me, his hot tongue licking at the side of my neck just above the collar.

Damn it I wish I could rip this thing off right now!

Gasping, my free hands find their way into his blue locks and grip harshly, and the delicious response is a growl that reverberates through his chest against me.

His breathing now slow and deep, his warm breath lands at my ear.

"How much do you want me?"

I lick my lips, trying to think of an intelligent response.

I want to tell him to skip the damn commentary and just fuck me senseless, but the words aren't forming on my tongue.

When he doesn't receive a response, his teeth nip at the sensitive skin just below my ear and I let out a yelp, my fingers tightening in his hair.

"If you ain't gonna tell me, I guess I'll just have to find out for myself."

Wait, what does he mean by that-

A long finger slips inside of me with ease, and I shudder against him, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip.

With another quick lick to my neck he chuckles.

"Judging by how wet you are, you're more than fucking ready for me, aren't you?"

As his finger starts to move in and out slowly, my head falls back against the wall, my eyes closing.

But they don't stay closed for long.

A hand grips my chin, and my eyes flicker open, staring straight back into lust filled cyan ones.

"Keep your eyes open, I want you looking at me when I'm inside you."

I nod obediently, and he pulls me in for another sloppy kiss.

My knees start to feel weak when he adds another finger and increases the pace.

He really knows what he's doing, I'll give him that.

I shudder and my hands cling to his shoulders as the blood pools in between my thighs, my breaths coming out in harsh pants.

If he doesn't stop, I'm gonna cum already.

After a few more seconds he surprisingly removes his fingers, and I whine, staring up at him in confusion.

He plants a chaste kiss on my wet mouth before positioning one of his hands underneath my left thigh just above the knee, raising it just above his own hip.

With his other hand he positions himself at my entrance, staring right into my eyes as he slowly pushes inside.

I gasp and my nails dig into his shoulders harshly, but at this point I've already figured out pain seems to turn Grimmjow on more, and as he sinks fully inside he groans loudly.

He makes sure to get a firm grip on my leg before drawing back out almost completely, then thrusting roughly back inside.

I moan desperately, feeling my legs start to tremble.

As he starts up a steady but harsh rhythm, his teeth nip at my bottom lip, which I'm pretty sure is bleeding now since I taste blood.

Panting against my lips, his pace starts to quicken, and I'm already hurtling towards the edge, I can feel my walls threatening to tighten.

I don't want this to end, but it seems Grimmjow knows my own body better than I do.

He must sense I'm getting close, because he flashes me his trademark smirk.

"You better scream my name when you cum Katerina."

I shudder at the commanding voice, and to my surprise my inner feline becomes more than submissive now, desperately wanting to please him and do what he wants.

So as one powerful and rightly angled thrust kicks me over the edge, I can't help but let my head fall back against the wall as his name tumbles from my lips.

"Ahh, ah...G-GRIMMJOW!"

As I clench around him and tremble, his teeth dig right into my shoulder, bringing a sharp sting as he groans and the familiar warm liquid pools inside of me.

Both of us now spent and out of breath, we just stay there for awhile, Grimmjow making sure to hold onto me as my legs are on the verge of giving out.

With a heavy sigh he eventually pulls out of me, before scooping me up into his arms and striding into the still running shower.

"Time to get cleaned up kitten."

I mumble irritably against his chest, too tired to protest too much at the pet name.

Well, if I'm going to hell, I might as well enjoy the ride.

Right?

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait for this update, but I hope the smut scene made up for it :P**

 **Let me know what you think, I love to read reviews so I know that people are enjoying this story.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Striding through a thorny, rose filled garden, I shiver at the cool air seeping into my skin through my loose, white dress._

 _Wait...where the hell am I?_

 _And even more important right now, why the hell am I wearing this girly ass dress?_

 _Katerina Laterilli does not do frilly white dresses!_

 _"I see you've managed to get yourself into a fine mess."_

 _I jump out of my skin and spin around at the deep gravelly voice, but can't see anyone around here with me._

 _"Hello? Who's there?"_

 _"You've seen me before."_

 _"What, where?"_

 _The mysterious, frosty chill picks up in the garden and I shiver, hugging myself tighter._

 _As a tall broad figure starts to stride out from the tall rose bush before me, my jaw hits the floor._

 _Snow white hair, tall and muscular..._

 _Wait...I have seen this guy before._

 _It's that creepy guy from outside of Urahara's shop!_

 _He pauses just inches away from me, tilting his head as his golden eyes stare into my chocolate ones._

 _What in the actual hell is happening right now?_

 _"Who exactly are you then? Why are you in my bloody dream?"_

 _"I'm the one they call 'white wolf'. I'm one of the few remaining Sasinga, apart from you, that is."_

 _WHAT?_

 _I open my mouth, not sure what exactly is going to tumble out, but he clamps a surprisingly warm hand over it._

 _"I already know what's going to come out of your mouth, and frankly, I don't have the time to explain it right now. I can't keep this link between us up for very long, so for now, I need you to just listen."_

 _I decide to just keep quiet, wondering what he has to say that's obviously so damn important._

 _"Since you have been gone from the human world, I decided to keep an eye on the orange haired boy that smells a lot like you, Ichigo Kurosaki. As much as I loathe soul reapers, I was curious, so I listened into many conversations he and his soul reaper comrades held, especially at that old shop. Pity the walls are so thin there, isn't it?"_

 _Removing his hand from my mouth now, he places both of his hands back into his long sandy coloured trench coat._

 _"So, I over heard some very interesting things. Apparently, they now regard you as a, and I quote, 'despicable traitor', and they are coming to Hueco Mundo soon to launch a surprise attack on Aizen and his Espada army."_

 _My eyes widen comically at that last bit._

 _"W-what? That's downright stupid, they'll all be killed-"_

 _"Well, I don't really care about them. I'm only telling you this because the distraction they will cause will give you a new chance to escape."_

 _"Escape, what do you mean?"_

 _"We have our own way to travel to Hueco Mundo, but like those soul reapers, it takes time to prepare properly. Once it's finished, I will come through and help you escape back to this world, where we can all meet properly."_

 _"You're saying 'we' again, there's more than just you?"_

 _"Of course there is, you didn't really think that they managed to kill off every single one of us, did you? Kind of unfortunate for them."_

 _"I don't think-"_

 _"What, you think that Espada you seem to have grown attached too will care if you disappear?"_

 _My cheeks turn crimson._

 _Seems like I can even blush like a freakin fire truck in my damn dreams too!_

 _"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY THAT, STOP JUST ASSUMING CRAP!"_

 _He smirks widely down at me, and I notice his canines seem sharper then they did last time I saw him, or maybe it's just me?_

 _"Well, It doesn't really matter. We will be coming through, and it'll be your choice whether you do come with us or not. But for the sake of our kind, you damn well will."_

 _And with those harsh parting words, I'm thrown back into reality._

* * *

I wake up wrapped in crisp white sheets, my chest heaving.

Pushing some stray strands of hair out of my face, I now immediately notice one thing.

I'm as naked as the day I was born.

What the...

oh, right, _that's_ why.

Strange, I don't remember falling asleep after showering though.

I glance around the room for Grimmjow, but he's currently not here, the only thing being a fresh tray of food on the side waiting for me.

I eat it quickly, trying to push that funky ass dream out of my thoughts.

See, I knew that guy was creepy, I knew it!

But why didn't he just talk to me then and there?

Jeez, I don't think I'll ever understand guys.

And as for the soul reaper attack, there's nothing I can do, is there?

I mean, there's no way I'd ever feed that tasty bit of information to that arrogant prick Aizen.

As far as I'm concerned, I hope they do catch his ass by surprise, and I hope they do some real damage.

But I highly doubt it.

Finishing off the food, I rummage around for some sort of clothes.

My dirty uniforms gone, and there's nothing else in here for me to wear.

Damn it!

My eyes rove around for Lezinga as well, but as I expected, that's gone too.

Well, if they did start trusting me with it full time so soon, they'd be bloody morons.

Well, I guess the bed sheet will suffice for now.

Don't really have much of a choice, do I?

Wrapping it around me, I sit down on the bed, chewing on my nails.

Glancing out of the small barred window, it seems to be getting dark again outside, which means I've probably been asleep for a few hours.

* * *

Just as I'm starting to fall asleep from sheer boredom again, the door to the room swings open, and I can't help but hope it's Grimmjow, but alas, it's not.

Ulquiorra strides in, and I self consciously tug the sheet around me more.

He stares intently at me (and it's so fucking creepy, might I add) for a few moments, before motioning someone from behind him, and Orihime appears next to him, her head hanging low.

I frown over at him.

"Uh...can I help you?"

Ulquiorra gestures a pale finger at Orihime.

"Aizen believes it would be better for the girl to have some contact with you, so I will allow you to spend some time together. I will be back shortly."

And with that, he leaves the room, and I hear him lock it behind him.

In the silence that follows, I take the time to get a good look at her.

She doesn't look well at all.

Has she even been eating?

I pat the free space on the bed next to me.

"You can sit down, you know."

She nods slowly, her head still hanging low, and perches hesitantly on the edge of the bed, her hands clasped tightly together in her lap.

Like I said, I'm not really good at the whole reassuring or comforting thing, but it won't hurt to try, right?

"How's the living statue treating you?"

"Y-you mean Ulquiorra? Oh he's fine, really."

"He doesn't hit you or anything, right?"

"Oh no, nothing like that."

Good, because if he did, Aizen be damned, when he came back through that door I'd be trying to kick his ass.

I nod, choosing to chew on a different nail now.

"Orihime, I don't like being trapped here either, but you have to try and just stay positive. You will get out of here soon enough, and get your freedom back."

She sniffs, and I internally pray to god she doesn't start crying.

I have no idea how to deal with that.

Hell, I can't even deal with myself when I'm crying, how can I help someone else?

"I-I don't think so. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt trying to save me."

With a heavy sigh, I scoot closer to her.

Well, here goes nothing.

Tentatively, I put my arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, everyone will be fine, okay? Don't start thinking like that. And hey, you're not alone in this."

Her tired watery eyes look up at me for the first time.

"I'm not?"

I smile back warmly.

"I'm stuck here too, aren't I?"

She returns the smile shakily, before leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Yes,you are. Do you think Ichigo will come?"

I chew on my lip.

"Probably."

She sniffs again, louder this time, and bury's her face into my side.

"I...I love him."

This conversation is taking an uncomfortable turn.

Squeezing her shoulder lightly, I try my best to think of something reassuring to say.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Orihime, he's my brother after all-"

I freeze, realising what I've just said.

Orihime shifts to stare up at me, her face full of shock.

"Your...brother? But Ichigo only has two sisters, he's never mentioned that you're his sister too..."

 _Crap, double crap!_

Great Katerina, great big hole you've managed to dig for yourself here.

Glancing away from her, I shrug.

"It's...complicated. Ichigo doesn't even know yet."

"Why not?"

"I promised Isshin I wouldn't tell him before he did. I don't share the same mother as Ichigo."

As I cautiously bring my gaze back to her, she seems to think hard for a moment, before cuddling back into my side.

"I'm sure Ichigo will welcome you with open arms when he does."

Sheesh, if only she knew what had happened earlier.

"Orihime?"

"Yes?"

"Will you please just start looking after yourself? If Ichigo comes, he's gonna want to find you fit and strong."

She giggles, and at first I think I imagined it.

Am I actually...helping?

"Yes, you're right. Thank you Katerina."

Huh, maybe I'm not as hopeless at this as I thought.

GO ME!

I let her cuddle against me for a while in silence, but this silence doesn't seem to be all that awkward.

I don't know how much time passes by before the door opens and in walks Ulquiorra once again.

He frown's at seeing us on the bed and so close.

"I assume you two have been bonding?"

I scowl back at him, as Orihime quickly gathers herself and walks over to him, without him even having to say a word.

I don't like the way she's acting around him, not at all.

It makes me want to smash my fist into his stupid pale face.

"I will bring the woman back tomorrow."

"She has a name you know, you should start using it, _Espada_."

"I am aware of that."

Without another word to me he leaves, Orihime trailing behind him, but she waves cheerily back at me as she leaves.

Well, at least I managed to help her a little then.

I see blue hair come into view as Grimmjow enters after them, frowning as he comes in and shuts the door.

"What the hell did he want?"

I sigh and lean back against the cool wall.

"Apparently Aizen want's me and Orihime to bond, so now we get daily play dates."

Grimmjow comes over and puts my newly cleaned uniform and underwear back on the bed, and I almost jump for joy at the sight of them.

I stand up with the bed sheet still secured around me and make to put them on, but a firm hand on my wrist stops me.

I peer up at Grimmjow curiously.

"What?"

"These are for tomorrow."

"So I'm supposed to strut around in a bed sheet until then?"

"Exactly."

 _Seriously?_

I huff and punch him the arm with my free hand.

"In your bloody dreams, Grimmjow."

I try to get out of his grip, but I'm taken by surprise when I'm pushed down onto the mattress.

I growl and try to squirm out from underneath him.

"Damn it Grimmjow, you're freakin insatiable."

He snickers, running his hot tongue across my jaw.

"Don't act like you don't love it."

"I don't!"

"Aww, Don't be like that kitten."

"Grr and stop calling me that!"

I don't know what suddenly comes over me, but that 'dream' is still niggling at me, and the words just tumble out of my stupid mouth.

"Grimmjow, can I ask you something?"

Grimmjow stares down at me curiously, a hand gently weaving through my hair.

"Of course."

I swallow thickly.

"Do you...like me?"

He frowns down at me, obviously confused by my question.

"What sort of question is that? Do you think I'd be putting up with you if I didn't?"

"What the hell do you mean 'putting up' with me? If anything it's-"

I groan irritably and wave my hand dismissively.

"You know what, forget that, it's not important right now. What I mean is, would you miss me if I was gone?"

He's quiet for a while, his blue eyes boring down into my brown ones, and I can't get a sense of what he's thinking at all.

I keep my mouth shut as I wait for some sort of answer from him.

I don't know what I should really expect, I mean, Grimmjow is an _Espada_.

An _Arrancar_.

A _Hollow_.

I shouldn't expect anything, right?

Hell, I'm probably just a new toy for him to play around with.

"Yeah."

 _What?_

 _What did I just hear?_

I hear the word, but it doesn't seem to sink in right away.

He...would miss me?

He shifts the hand from my hair to cup the side of my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"Look, don't go thinking I'm gonna start spouting some lame romantic shit or anything like that, but yeah, I'd miss you, a lot."

I grin up at him, not being able to stop myself.

He leans down and pecks me on the lips, then gets off of me.

I stare up at him in surprise as he tosses the fresh clothes onto my lap.

"Get dressed, I want to take you somewhere."

Not knowing what to say, I just quickly get up and get dressed, before Grimmjow stalks over and begins to lead me out of the room by my arm.

"Uh, not that I should be complaining, but what about the cuffs?"

"Don't need them, Ulquiorra will be eating soon so we won't have to worry about him snitching on us."

Huh, I'm surprised to find that even Arrancars need to eat something to survive. After all, I've never seen Grimmjow eat anything in front of me.

Who'd have thought, eh?

* * *

Grimmjow leads me out of the Las Noches building, and out into a vast, quiet patch of deserted sand.

The only thing in the area that I can see is a large set of loose boulders, and Grimmjow pauses when he reaches them, sitting down on the shortest set.

I'm not all that surprised when he drags me up with him and sets me into his lap.

I relax back into his warm chest, my eyes darting around to take in the new bit of scenery.

Well, not that it's much different to what I've seen before on my little trips outside, but still, it feels like he's brought me here for a reason.

As his strong arms wrap around my waist, I feel his breath near my ear as he leans his head on my shoulder.

"This is where I come to think."

I'm slightly tempted to jokingly ask what he could possibly think about, but it's not the right time.

Especially if he's choosing to open up to me, even just a teeny tiny bit.

Because I'll be honest, I've only ever thought of Grimmjow as being bloodthirsty and cruel.

I guess it's been pretty much stuck in my mind ever since I stopped him from beating the crap out of Ichigo.

First impressions mean a lot, people!

But maybe...there is something more to him.

You just have to dig pretty fucking deep to find it.

I suppose he takes my silence as a queue for him to continue.

"I came here after you took my arm. All I could think about was your face, and how I was going to enjoy making you scream in pain as I ripped you limb from limb for taking it from me."

Now, this is the part where I should be scared and probably running for the hills, but I know he's not done yet.

"And trust me, when I saw you again talking to Aizen, I wanted nothing more than to jump off that fucking pillar and do it right there and then. So, I followed you when Ulquiorra took you outside, and I was planning on confronting you, to hell with fucking Ulquiorra and Aizen."

His arms tighten around me, and I'm starting to wonder if I'm going to get hugged to death as this story progresses.

"But...then those brats of his got to you first, and I decided to watch and see how it played out, and when you didn't cower in fear, hell, you actually tried to strangle one of them, something changed in my mind. I didn't want you dead, I wanted you as _mine_."

I swallow, my throat feeling way to dry all of a sudden.

"But... _why_?"

I turn my face to glance back at him, and his cyan eyes search my face, but I have no idea what he's looking for.

"There's always a look in your eyes, a look of defiance, of strength, no matter what situation you're in, and it fascinates me. And I can't recall the last time someone other than me dared talk to Ulquiorra like you do. I see a lot of myself in you, Katerina."

Well, I don't know whether to be flattered or offended at that.

I think I'll go with flattered.

"Thanks, I guess. But why are you telling me this?"

"I felt like it."

I suppose that's the best answer I'm gonna get from him, but I'm really happy he's opened up to me, even just a fraction.

Not so happy knowing he was all too ready to tear me limb from limb, but I guess that's the past now, so under the carpet it goes.

I also find myself not really wanting to kill Grimmjow any longer, after all, he is the only real ally I've got on this side too.

But maybe...it's becoming a little more than that...

I just can't let myself forget about the others though, including Ichigo.

He may hate me, but there's no way I'd stand by and let Aizen or any of his stupid Espada goons kill him.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

I turn on his lap, leaning up to press my lips against his lightly before pulling back.

"Thanks, for showing me this, and talking to me."

Grimmjow blinks down at me in shock for a few moments, before smirking coyly.

"Does this mean I get something in return then?" He asks, and leans down to lick at my neck.

I roll my eyes and shove him playfully.

I realise Grimmjow is a guy but damn, he honestly doesn't think about much else than sex. I'm not sure how the hell I'm supposed to keep up with him at this rate.

"Maybe tomorrow, if you're lucky," I reply cheekily and bite the side of his neck.

He groans quietly and tries to slip his hand between my thighs, but I chuckle and slide down from the rock.

"Fucking tease," Grimmjow growls, sliding down from the rock too.

Yes I am, and he better get used to it.

I hold my hand out for him to take, and even though he tries to act like he doesn't want too, he takes it and laces his fingers in between mine, and we make our way back inside.

* * *

I find it hard to sleep, even with Grimmjow's strangely comforting body pressed against my back, and a protective arm wrapped around my waist.

He's already fast asleep, I can feel his chest slowly rising and falling against my back and the light purrs that sometimes leave his lips.

I guess it's the decision about going back with this wolf guy that's keeping me awake, because I'm so torn about it.

I know what I should do, I should go with him and help fight Aizen and his Espada.

But...

 _I don't want too._

Now that I know Grimmjow actually cares about me, even if he didn't exactly say it, it makes this so much more complicated for me.

I guess the real question is, do I put my own feelings before the right thing to do?

I wriggle slightly and the arm around me tightens immediately, as if he's scared I might run away if he lets go of me.

Well, let's hope I don't need the bathroom then before I manage to drift off myself.

* * *

 **I know, quite a slow chapter compared to the others, but I wanted to show more of the bond forming between Katerina and Grimmjow :)**

 **And damn, it's been a long time since I updated this story, so for all of you who enjoyed it, I'm sorry it took me so long .**

 **I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up to find myself alone in the large bed, and without Grimmjow's warmth, it's kind of cold. I sigh sleepily and wrap the covers around myself tighter, hoping to warm myself up a little more.

I find myself wondering where Grimmjow could be. I know he's not in the bathroom because the doors wide open, and I can't hear any movement or the shower running. Whatever the case, he'll probably be back soon anyway, so I might as well enjoy the alone time while I can. The collar grimly reminds me of its presence on my neck, and irritation wells up inside me. I hate having to wear this damned thing, and I know it's purpose is to keep me chained to that bastard, Aizen. But at least I notice it a little less now, otherwise it would be threatening to drive me up the wall. I'm like a house cat forced to wear a collar and kept indoors where it's supposedly all cozy and safe, and of course I have no chance of just running off outside either. How lovely.

I yawn loudly and rub the sleep from my eyes, before leaning over the side of the bed and clumsily searching with my hand until my fingers brush the edges of a book. I latch onto it and slid it out, leaning forward a little more to pick it up and then placing it down in my lap. I started reading this one, but I can't really remember most of what happened so far, so I guess I'll just re-read it from the beginning again. I do remember it's a crime book, but that's about it. It does make me wonder where Ulquiorra got it from, I can't exactly picture him being into this kind of stuff. Maybe Aizen, I can imagine him stock piling books until the cows come home.

Settling back against the pillows and headboard, I open the book and start to read, in the back of my mind still wondering where my hot-headed nuisance is.

* * *

Speaking of hot headed...

The door flings open with a loud bang, almost giving me a damn heart attack because I was so immersed in the book. My eyes widen as I stare at Grimmjow, whose breath is ragged and his teeth are gritted, his sharp canines pointing out from his lips as he starts pacing in front of the bed.

I put the book down and study him, wondering what has managed to get him so riled up this time. I mean, it can't be me this time, seeing as I've been well behaved recently. Well, sort of anyway. But no, it's definitely not me.

"Grimmjow?" I ask, but he either doesn't hear me, or just chooses to ignore me, continuing to pace and huff and puff to himself, his eyes looking everywhere but directly at me.

I could just leave him be until he decides to spit out what's wrong, but I don't think that's a very good idea. If I leave him be, he just might get more and more ticked off until he just explodes, like a bomb. So it would be best if I try to diffuse him before he gets to that point.

I throw the covers off myself and get to my feet, but for the time being I keep my distance.

"Grimmjow, what's the matter?"

He stops pacing, and I watch as his fists clench, his darkened eyes locked on the other side of the room.

"Kurosaki's here," he grits out.

Ichigo's here? In Hueco Mundo? I mean, that wolf guy from my weird dream did tell me that Ichigo and the others were planning on coming here, but I didn't imagine it would be so soon. I was under the impression he and the others would undergo some long and intensive training first, because fighting these Espada they're sure gonna need a power boost.

"Why are you so angry about that?" I ask, frowning. I know that Grimmjow certainly doesn't like Ichigo, but his rage is a little over the top for just that.

For the first time since he stormed in here he actually looks at me, and I can't help but gulp at the fury behind his narrowed eyes.

"Why? Because he tried to fucking kill you, that's why!"

Wait, he's so angry because Ichigo _hurt me_?

"When I get my hands on him I'm gonna break every damn bone in his body and rip that bastard soul reaper to shreds," Grimmjow growls heatedly, his hands clasping and unclasping in front of himself, as if he's actually imagining doing it.

But I don't want Grimmjow to kill Ichigo, no matter what he did to me. Hell, I probably would have done the same if I thought a friend had betrayed me. Well, I might not have tried to kill them, but I'd be furious, and I'd have every right to be.

I walk over to him now, placing my hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him a little, but it only makes him turn his face away from me.

"Grimmjow, look at me."

When he still doesn't, I reach up and grab both sides of his face in my hands, forcing him to look down at me. My eyes search his face as I start to slowly and tenderly caress his cheek and hollow mask. His breathing does start to slow down and become calmer, and the fire in his eyes draws back as our eyes maintain contact. I flash a smile and brush one of my thumbs across his sealed lips.

"I understand your anger, but I don't want you to hurt him because of that, Grimmjow," I whisper, and he stares at me in absolute confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because...well, Ichigo's my brother," I tell him, watching his reaction to my words carefully. I see the anger begin bubbling up again, but it retreats, and he grips one of my wrists and pulls the back of my hand towards his lips, kissing it gently.

"You know, that's all the more reason for me to beat the shit out of him," Grimmjow growls against my skin.

"Grimmjow-"

"I get it, Katerina. I don't understand all of this human sentimental crap, but I get that you don't want to see him hurt. You're too soft for your own good, I should toughen you up," he smirks, his canines skimming across the sensitive skin of my wrist now.

I roll my eyes, trying to yank my hand away, but he just grips onto it more firmly, like the stubborn ass he is.

"But make no mistake, if he tries to hurt you again, I'm gonna end his ass once and for all," Grimmjow hisses, before biting down on my wrist.

"OUCH!" I yelp, using my free hand to shove at his shoulder.

"Don't bloody bite me!" I scowl, my cheeks reddening in shame for letting out such an embarrassing noise.

Chuckling, his tongue peeks out to lick the red mark on my wrist, then he tugs me up against him, his warm breath tickling at my ear.

"I can think of a great way to relieve some of my _stress_ ," Grimmjow husks, licking at the shell of my ear. I involuntarily shiver against him, and before I can react I'm pushed down onto the bed on my back, my arms held at the wrist and pinned above my head.

Grimmjow looms above me, a coy smile on his lips as he leans down, his nose brushing against my own as his eyes meet mine, our lips only inches apart. I tilt my head up and close the distance, pressing my lips firmly against Grimmjow's own.

He eagerly reciprocates the kiss, quickly deepening it and forcing his tongue into my mouth in a display of domination. And as usual, I just let him. I wouldn't openly admit it, but I enjoy letting him dominate most of the time. I sure as hell wouldn't tell him that, it's not like he needs a freakin ego boost.

When I break the kiss for some much needed air, Grimmjow starts to lick and suck at my neck just above the collar, earning himself a quiet moan from me. I'm sure he knows my neck is my weak point by now, and it's guaranteed to turn me on.

But suddenly, a fun and very appealing idea pops into my head.

In a rather bold move I use one of my legs to hook around one of his and flip our positions, Grimmow landing with a thump on his back on the mattress, blue eyes staring up at me in surprise. I grin mischievously down at him, quite happy with myself that I managed to do it.

He lifts his arms up, and knowing what he's going to do, I grab both of his wrists and pin them above his head on the bed. His eyes glance from his pinned arms and back to me, and I can tell he's perplexed by my actions.

"What are you doing?"

I'm aware that he can easily get out of my hold if he truly wants too, but for some reason he doesn't even try too, just continues to stare up at me curiously. Enjoying this bit of control I've managed to gain, I lean my head down and press my lips against his softly.

"I want to ride you," I breathe against his lips, and his face splits into a huge toothy grin.

"Am I turning you into a kinky little kitty now?"

I roll my eyes at him, letting the nickname slide for now, and I stare down at him as I grind my hips down against his. His eyes begin to darken with lust, and I let go of his wrists, turning my attention to undoing his pants. I tug them down to his knees, knowing I don't have to get them off completely for what I want to do.

And of course, he's not wearing any underwear this time. I quirk an eyebrow up at him, but he just smirks and gives me a 'get to it' look, which if I wasn't turned on myself, I'd have let him have a piece of my mind for that.

Wetting my lips I make quick work of slipping my underwear off, throwing it somewhere across the room to find later. Placing my thighs on either side of his hips I reach and line him up with my already wet entrance, slowly sinking down. I feel Grimmjow's muscles tense underneath me, and his hands fly to my hips as he groans low in his throat. My eyes flutter closed as I finally take all of him inside of me, and I place my palms flat on his broad chest for leverage as I begin to leisurely work my hips up and down. All of the other times we've had sex it's been rather fast and rough, so this time I intend to take things a little bit slower, drawing the intense pleasure out for longer. As I rock my hips the familiar ebb of pleasure starts to build in me, and my instincts start urging for me to go faster, harder, but I ignore them, keeping my pace.

Fingers dig into the side of my hips, and I open my eyes. Grimmjow, his eyes full of lust and his lips parted, doesn't seem to have the same idea as me.

"Go faster," he breathes, and he thrusts his own hips up harshly as if to empathize his point. I gasp as a jolt of pleasure jolts through me, my nails digging into his chest. A part of me wants to argue with him, but another part of me wants to just give in, to hell with doing this slow anymore. There'll probably be more times for that, right? Although maybe there won't, not if a full-blown battle is going to start out soon…

I force the stupid thoughts from my mind, not wanting to think about stuff like that right now. I cave in and obey, going faster and harder, the slap of skin against skin filling the quiet room along with Grimmjow's various curses and growls and my own gasps. My thighs start to tremble and I know I'm close, heat pooling in my stomach and getting ready to explode.

But in the middle of the pleasurable haze I get taken off guard as Grimmjow sudden sits up, a hand grasping the back of my head as he collides his lips against my own in an open-mouthed kiss, the other looping around my lower back and keeping me against his chest. My hips continue to rock of their own accord, and my desperate moans are caught in Grimmjows mouth.

In a flash my orgasm slams into me, and I shudder against his chest, my nails digging into his back as my hips buck. I hear myself whimpering, but it sounds as if it's from a distance away as my heart beat thrums heavily in my ears, and I barely register Grimmjow climax too until I feel the warmness inside of me. I go slack against him, and as he lets out heavy breathes he starts to pepper a few kisses up the side of my jaw and my cheek.

We just stay like that for a while, until I lean back from him, my brown eyes staring into his blue ones. I feel as if, that was much more intimate than either of us intended it to be. I start to open my mouth to say something about it, what exactly I'm not even sure myself, but then I manage to stop myself, clamping my mouth shut and wrapping my arms around his shoulders instead. I bury my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his unique scent. Now doesn't feel like the right time to try to talk about it, and what he said yesterday flashes in my mind like a neon sign. ' _Look, don't go thinking I'm gonna start spouting some lame romantic shit or anything like that'_. But I still wonder, even if he won't say anything out loud, that doesn't mean he doesn't feel something, right?

"We better go take a shower," he suddenly pipes up, and I sag against him even more, not wanting to move anytime soon.

"We?"

"Yeah _we_ , since you managed to get me all messy too you naughty kitty," he says as his hands move down to cup my backside.

"It's not my fault you're a sex maniac so don't start blaming me," I retort.

"Only around you," he purrs against the side of my neck, and I find myself blushing. I'm sure he said it somewhat jokingly, so why does it get such a reaction from me? This damn Espada is gonna be the death of me I swear.

* * *

After a hot, steamy shower (and many failed attempts from Grimmjow to get another round of sex) I feel relaxed and awake, and Grimmjow leaves for a while, saying he'll be back shortly with some food for me. My hungry stomach cheers, and I wait as patiently as I can for him to come back.

Just as I'm once again attacking my poor nails, Grimmjow finally comes back, and I have to restrain myself from pouncing him. I'm not sure why I'm so ravenous today, but all I know is I need sustenance and I need it NOW!

As soon as it's placed down in front of it I begin to chow down, Grimmjow giving me a bemused smile as he sits down next to me on the bed, a silver flask clutched in one of his hands.

"What's that?" I ask in between chewing, careful not to spit food out of my mouth.

"Tea," he shrugs, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. I swear I almost choke on my food. Grimmjow drinks tea?!

I thump a hand against my chest and cough, deciding it's best to slow down before I do choke for real. I don't know if Grimmjow knows the Heimlich maneuver, and frankly I don't want to find out.

"Why don't I ever see you eating?"

Grimmjow smirks, cradling the flask in between his hands.

"I don't tend to eat that much, we don't really need too anyway. We're not the same as humans."

"I get that. But the other day you mentioned Ulquiorra would be out hunting…is that what you do too?"

Grimmjow stares at me silently, and I don't think he's going to bother answering me, but then he huffs.

"Nah, I usually just eat in the dining hall like most the Espadas do. Ulquiorra's always been a weird fucker I guess."

Well, I can't argue with that, and I've only known the guy for a short amount of time. Finishing off my food, I find the flask offered to me. I glance at Grimmjow and then accept it, taking a tentative sip. The tea is warm and delicious, much nicer than what I'm used to having back in the human world actually. Are they hiding a tea master back there or something?

"Good, ain't it?" Grimmjow grins, and I nod in agreement, handing the flask back to him.

"Yeah, who makes that?"

"No idea, it just gets put out in the dining room for us. I don't really enjoy much human food or drink, but this is good."

"You don't enjoy them? You just haven't tried the right ones then."

"Huh?" He frowns back at me.

"Well, for starters, have you ever tried ice cream?"

"Ice cream…eating ice and cream doesn't seem appealing at all," Grimmjow grimaces, his mouth twisting in a display of disgust. I can't help but laugh at his expression.

"No, it's not exactly like that. How do I explain this…it's creamy not usually icy, unless you don't let it defrost a little before you eat it, and it comes in all kinds of different flavors, from chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, and even blueberry and mint. There are lots more, too many for me to name, but I'm sure you'd definitely love at least one flavor of it."

He scratches idly at his bone mask, his brows furrowed together as if he's trying to imagine it.

"Ice cream sounds…weird, but hey I'd be up for trying anything," he concludes, his trademark smirk appearing back on his lips.

Just talking to Grimmjow feels nice and not forced at all, and again the first impression I had off him back when he was battering Ichigo to a pulp seems like an almost distant memory. I never would have imagined I could just sit here and calmly talk about ice cream of all things with him, never in a million years. But yet here we are.

But of course, peace was meant to be broken, and there's a hard knock on the door. Grimmjow puts the flask down and heads over to it, and I stay put on the bed, watching as it swings inwards.

I groan inwardly, seeing none other than the living statue standing in the doorway. He enters, but stops shy a few steps of me, Grimmjow looming behind him, obviously not too happy at his interruption either. I expected him to bring Orihime with him, but she's nowhere to be seen.

"You are to come with me to the other woman's quarters today," he states, and a part of my mind urges me to tell him to _fuck off_ , but I know I'll still end up having to go anyway, so I just nod and get to my feet. Ulquiorra turns to Grimmjow as I close the distance, my hands shoved into my jacket pockets.

"I will have her back within an hour or two."

"Alright," Grimmjow gruffly replies, and I know he also wants to tell him to get lost. But alas, Aizen's orders must be obeyed, blah blah blah. As I walk past Grimmjow he quickly grabs my upper arm, causing me to come to a halt.

"Be a good girl and don't cause me any trouble, yeah?" He whispers into my ear.

"Yeah yeah, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" I snort, and he lets go off my arm, giving my ass a hard squeeze. I spin around and raise my hand to punch him, but Ulquiorra's steely voice stops me in my tracks.

"If you have both quite finished."

Grimmjow chuckles and I flash him the middle finger before leaving with Ulquiorra, making sure to slam the door behind me. Jackass, just wait until I get him back.

I glance at Ulquiorra, who keeps a few paces ahead of me, his hands thrust into the pockets of his pants. I could try to strike up a light conversation, but is there any point? It's obvious I don't like him, and I'm pretty sure that the feeling is mutual. I decide to just stare at the white washed corridors as we trail down them, keeping my mouth shut. At least I'll be seeing Orihime again. I just hope she took my advice seriously from yesterday, it seemed like she did anyway. As we round a corner and traipse down another never ending corridor, something else starts to play on my mind. Ichigo's here, and I'm guessing Orihime probably doesn't know yet. So should I spill the beans? I wouldn't want to upset her, or get her hopes up, but maybe the knowledge that Ichigo is coming would give her some hope? My hand twitches, and I fight the urge to start chewing on my nails again. Bad habit.

Finally, we stop at the end of a corridor, right outside of a closed, grey door. Ulquiorra taps on it, and the door slides open. It's different to the door to my room (cell, should I say at this point) and I follow him inside. Inside the room is quite spacious, but that's all it is, one big room. I frown. Where the heck is the bathroom?

"Katerina!" Orihime squeals happily, jumping up from a long blue couch she had just been perched on. She brings me into a tight hug, and I gingerly reciprocate it, my eyes still darting around the room. Is this seriously where Aizen is making her stay? And here was me thinking I had it bad.

"I will leave you two alone for a while," Ulquiorra says, and I hear the door slide shut once again as he leaves. Orihime finally releases me, a wide smile on her lips. Too wide, in fact. I look at her properly, my hands touching the sides of her upper arms.

"Orihime…are you okay?"

She blinks back at me, obviously surprised that I had picked up on it, before her happy façade falls. Her eyes drop to the floor, and her smile disappears.

"Ichigo is here," she mutters, almost so quietly I don't hear her. So, she does know? I sigh, letting my arms fall back to my sides.

"Yeah, I just heard that too. But there's no need to look so sad, you know." Please God let me not sound like I'm full of shit, just this once okay?

"What do you mean?" I see the small spark of hope behind her eyes, and I already feel a little guilty. It's not that I want to lie to her or anything like that, but she's depressed enough being stuck here without having to worry about Ichigo and the others.

"Ichigo is strong, you know that well enough by now, right? Just have a little faith in him," I tell her, putting on my best showbiz smile for extra effect. It works, and her eyes light back up, and she giggles.

"You're right, Ichigo is strong, and I will put all of my faith in him!" She declares, raising her fist in the air (and almost whacking me in the face with it, had I not swiftly caught it). I chuckle and push her fist back down.

"Yeah, that's the spirit. And you listened to me yesterday, didn't you?"

"Oh yes, I ate all of last night's food and this mornings to keep my strength up."

"That's what I like to hear," I praise as I ruffle the top of her silky orange hair. She doesn't object, in fact she leans into my touch, and I get the feeling me and Orihime are going to be great friends. She's sweet and kind, probably the most caring person I've ever had the pleasure of stumbling across too. Sometimes it makes me wish I was more like her, but I suppose if we were all the same the world would be quite a boring place, wouldn't it?

"Oh oh, Ulquiorra brought me something we can play together today," she suddenly gasps and hurries over to the couch. I watch as she kneels down and retrieves a…a twister mat? I rub my eyes, sure I'm hallucinating, but nope, it's still there.

"Wait…Ulquiorra brought you that?" I ask as I point at the board gripped in her hands.

"Mhmm, he said he got it from another of the Espada, and apparently, it's good for bonding."

I just stare as she places the mat down and smooths it out, and she also brings out the spinner dial and places it down next to it.

"Do you want to go first, Katerina?"

Oh what the hell?

I grin and eagerly make my way over, flicking the dial and waiting for it to land on the chosen color.

* * *

"What on earth are you two doing?"

I manage to lift my chin up, meeting unamused emerald eyes. Orihime's upper body is draped over mine, and one of her legs is slid underneath mine, so I'm not really in a position to look at him properly.

"Playing twister, what's it look like?" I huff, the strain on my upper arms starting to burn. Orihime almost loses her balance, one of her arms just past the side of my head.

"Get up at once," he orders, and Orihime, in a nervous frenzy, tries to untangle herself from me too quickly, and her sudden added weight causes my arms to give out, and we both tumble to the mat, my unfortunate back taking the brunt of it.

"Sorry, Katerina!" she says as she pushes back from me, and I just laugh, sitting up.

"Don't worry about it, you're not that heavy Orihime," I smile, and she smiles back, a light blush coating her cheeks.

"I'll take you back to your quarters now," Ulquiorra says, and I nod, helping Orihime back to her feet. I pull her into a small hug, waving as I head towards the door.

"See you later, I had fun," I beam, and I honestly did. I haven't played twister in years. I'll definitely make a mental note to play it again in the future sometime, maybe with Grimmjow…

I smirk mischievously to myself, playing around with different scenarios in my mind as I follow Ulquiorra back through the maze of corridors.

"It was a grave mistake for that soul reaper and his friends to come here."

I flinch as if physically struck, my thoughts evaporating as I focus my attention on Ulquiorra. He hasn't even bothered to look at me, just keeping his gaze dead ahead.

"What?"

"Do not make me repeat myself."

I open my mouth to retort, but no words come out. Because in a way, Ulquiorra may be right. I know Ichigo is strong, but strong enough to take on Aizen and all of his Espada?

Instead I just scoff, and he doesn't say anything further. I'm glad that he doesn't, I can't be bothered to argue with him anyway, I know deep down there's no point. If he really believes Ichigo to be so weak, I hope Ichigo comes and proves him wrong. I hope he wipes the floor with the pale Espada, and I sure as hell want a front row seat to that show, along with a big bucket of popcorn.

* * *

 **New chapter out, and a little dose of smut added in haha! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ulquiorra said he was taking me back to my room/cell, but I soon realize we're making a detour. I recognize that we took a different turn, and my stomach sinks as a set of looming double doors come into view. Raising a pale hand, Ulquiorra knocks loudly on the door, not even bothering to look back at me and explain what the hell we're doing here in the first place. But I know one thing for sure, this doesn't feel good.

"Come in," a smooth male voice responds, and I feel bile rising up into my throat. I don't want to see _him_ again, I don't even want to be in the same god damn room as him. In a moment of panic I glance down the other end of the corridor, my legs willing me to scarper, and fast.

"I do not think so," Ulquiorra calmly tells me as he grabs onto my upper arm, using his other hand to push open the doors. I squirm in his grip, bringing a hand up to pry at his cold fingers.

"Get off me you son of a bitch!" I hiss, but as usual he doesn't give me any kind of reaction, just hauls me into the room. Inside the room isn't the usual throne room, there's no huge pillars or anything like that. There's a white throne (no surprise there), but it's only resting on a slightly elevated platform, not like the one in that other huge room. There is an open view of the vast sands of Hueco Mundo displayed around the back of the room, and it's both eerie and serene at the same time. Aizen is currently sitting on the white throne and staring back at me, a smirk playing on his lips as he watches me trying to thrash out of Ulquiorra's grip.

"My my, you sure are feelin feisty today," another voice chuckles, and I see that someone else is present, stood off to one side. Purple hair frames his pale face, his eyes squinted shut with a wide smirk on his face. I've seen him before, but only in passing glances. I don't even know his name.

"You can release her, Ulquiorra," Aizen smiles, and the tight grip on my arm is gone. I quickly put some distance between myself and the pale bastard. Not out of fear that he's going to grab hold of me again, but I'm worried I'm going to do something I may regret.

"You may wait outside, Ulquiorra, I have a few things I must discuss with Miss Laterlli."

Ulquiorra swiftly bows and exits the room, the doors closing behind him. So basically, no way out for me now. Unless of course, I try to dive off Las Noches.

"How are you feeling today, Katerina?" Aizen asks, that damn irritating smile never leaving his lips. Oh I'm just fine and dandy, Lord Aizen, now that I've been labelled as a traitor by my friends and I'm being held captive against my will, I'm just awesome. Why don't we have a tea party too while we're fucking at it?

Feeling my temper getting the better of me, I inhale deeply to try and calm myself before I answer. I'm not a moron, I know Aizen is much stronger than me, and without my Zanpakuto, I'd be just like a lamb to the slaughter if I attempt to get violent with him.

"I'm fine," I grit out, digging my nails into the skin of my palm as a welcome distraction.

"That is good to hear, I was worried you would not be settling in very well, especially with your roommate."

Oh I bet you were real worried you smug son of a bitch. Well you know what? Two can play this fucking game.

"Oh please, there's nothing to worry about. Your Espada may be strong Aizen, but I can handle them," I beam, and feel triumphant when I notice his smile falter. I suppose the almighty lord doesn't like when his hand-picked army is taken lightly, hmm? Tough shit. Although I am glad Grimmjow isn't here to hear that, he'd definitely be mega pissed at that comment.

"I see. In that case, maybe a higher ranked Espada is needed to keep you company. Nnoitra Gilga, perhaps?"

Oh shit, oh shit. His smile is back and even bigger, so I know he's playing games with me. Damnit, not that creepy piano toothed guy. God knows what would happen…

I shake the train of thought away, keeping the fake smile on my face.

"Oh no, there's no need to do something like that, staying with Grimmjow is probably best, since he hasn't tried to kill me or anything like that."

Aizen sinks back into his throne, chuckling lightly.

"Well I suppose we wouldn't want to risk your well-being, not when you will prove to be such an asset for us in the war against the soul reapers."

"In fact, the reason I sent for you to be brought here is because I wish to offer you some of my trust, Katerina."

Hold on, _what_? I frown, the fake smile dropping from my face. What the heck does that mean, some of his trust? Out of the corner of my eye I see that purple haired guy start to move towards me, and I tense up.

"There's no need to worry, Gin will not hurt you," Aizen assures me as Gin stops only a step short of me, fishing for something in his white robe. I watch as he produces a key, and he reaches up to brush my red hair to one side. I let him, although the gesture makes me very uncomfortable, and I hear the collar around my neck click, then fall to the floor with a loud clatter. I stare down at it as Gin moves my hair back and steps back from me.

"W-What is this?" I mutter, my brain finding it hard to process what just happened. Why would he take it off? Why now? A heavy uneasiness seeps into me.

"I think it is time I give you a little more…leeway, so to speak. I realize that keeping you bound and confined is only making you loathe me and my Espada. I am willing to give you some freedom, as long as you are willing to abide by the rules."

I nudge at the collar with the tip of my boot, just to make sure it's really there, that it's really off. But Aizen's explanation is bullshit, even I know that. He must be up to something, but I have no idea what. He's an extremely clever individual (though I hate to even think that), I know he wouldn't just all of a sudden consider giving me leeway to change my damn mind. He knows I won't change it, no matter what he allows or doesn't allow.

"You're not worried I'm going to start fighting with your soldiers?" I ask.

"Not at all. I am aware of the incident that occurred when you first arrived here, but I was also informed that you were merely defending yourself." Ah yeah, those two idiots. I haven't seen them again since, I wonder if Aizen really did execute them?

"What about my Zanpakuto?" I know I'm pushing it, but hey, I might as well ask.

Aizen side glances at Gin, who reaches inside his robe and brings out Lezinga. My eyes widen, and I stare from Aizen to Lezinga.

"Your Zanpakuto is also being returned to you."

Okay, now I'm really freaking out. He's just going to give me all of my power back out of the blue, and expect me not to use it against him and his men? Either he's had a mental breakdown within the past couple of hours, or he's scheming (which is much more likely, he's a manipulative asshole by nature).

Gin holds Lezinga out to me, and I gingerly grasp her, sure that he's going to tug it back at the last minute yelling 'haha you sure fell for that one!' But he doesn't, he just allows me to take her. I welcome the feeling of her sheath in my hand, and I feel like a part of me has finally been returned. I never like being apart from her, after all, we're one. My eyes flicker up to Aizen, and his expression hasn't changed one bit. I can't even tell what he's thinking right now.

"Why?"

"I told you, I am entrusting you with some freedom, and I believe you will use it wisely."

As he rises from his throne, Gin backs away, heading back towards the other side of the room, and I get nervous all over again. Aizen makes his way towards me, and when he reaches me, he brings a hand up to caress the side of my cheek. I consider using Lezinga to cut the offending appendage off, but I know that would be impossible, since he's probably expecting me to rebel against the unwanted touch anyway. I will myself to keep still, my hands clenching Lezinga.

"I know that you hate me, and that you do not trust me," he whispers, his thumb now rubbing against my skin, in what I assume is supposed to be an affectionate gesture. I just don't get why he's doing it. I keep my mouth shut, not sure of what to say, because well, he's right on the money there. I do hate him, and I sure as hell wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

"Am I really so evil because I wish to change the natural order of things, to make them better?" He continues, and I have no idea what he's talking about. What natural order? Make what better?

When I still choose not to reply, he laughs under his breath, then turns away from me, striding back to his throne.

"You may leave now, Ulquiorra will guide you back to your room."

Well, this was a mind spinner. Not wanting to wait another second longer for fear he'll change his mind, I head for the door and grasp the handle, tugging it open with a forceful pull. Surprisingly, it's not as heavy as it looks. Or maybe it's not because I've finally got all my lovely spiritual pressure flowing back through me. Once outside the door I close it, leaning back against it with a genuine grin on my face.

"You have been given your freedom back," a cold voice states, and I turn to my left to see Ulquiorra evenly staring back at me.

"Gold star for you, figuring that out all by yourself," I smirk, and his eyes narrow in irritation. Jeez, he really needs to not take everything I say so seriously, he might give himself a heart attack.

"I will guide you back to your room- "

"No need," I say as I hold my hand up, stopping his words.

"There is every need, you cannot just roam around here freely- "

"Yes, I can, otherwise Aizen wouldn't have taken the collar off," I interrupt him.

"Do you even remember the way back to your quarters?" Wow, I believe I just got some sass back from the living statue.

"Yes, I do, I'm not an idiot," I scowl, and Ulquiorra sighs, turning away from me.

"Then do as you wish."

I watch him head off towards the left end of the corridor, and I secure Lezinga at my side, using the silky red material that trails off from her sheath to tie around my waist and keep her in place. I know the way back…don't I? It's a right, then a left, then…. another left? I shrug, pushing away from the door and heading down to opposite end of the huge white corridor. I'll get back eventually anyway, and now that I have Lezinga and no more collar around my neck, I'm not just a vulnerable little girl being led around this place. I can hold my own again.

* * *

I take a right, then a left as I thought, and then come to a spilt off of four corridors. Shit, I don't remember this at all. I stare down them as far as I can see, but none of them have any discernable differences. You'd think they'd at least have a sign dotted here and there, I mean, how can the other Espada not get lost at times? I lean back against the nearest wall, my hand absently fiddling with Lezinga's hilt. I could retrace my steps, but that would just lead me back to that other throne room, and I really don't feel like bumping into Aizen again anytime soon.

Being lost in my thoughts, I don't realize the 'wall' behind me slides open, and I flail, trying to keep my balance, but failing miserably. I land with a hard thump on my ass, and before I can even register what the heck is happening the section of 'wall' slides closed in front of me again. I quickly glance behind me. I'm in a wide, open room, bright sterile lights hanging overhead. It has the feel of some sort of hospital room, but on a much larger scale. I get to my feet, rubbing at my sore ass. That actually hurt, the flooring really doesn't offer a soft landing. Might even leave a bruise.

Anyway, more important matters, Katerina. Where the heck am I? I hear another sliding noise, and see another section of what looked like wall slide open a few feet away, revealing a head of vibrant pink hair, and I know immediately who it is.

"Szayel?"

Szayel smiles back at me, a gloved hand reaching up to tuck a few stray strands of hair back behind his ear.

"Oh, you remember my name? I am glad to hear that."

As he takes a few steps closer, a feeling of uncertainty starts to bubble up in my chest. Why am I in here? Why did he bring me in here? Flash images of Frankenstein's monster flash in my head. No, he wouldn't experiment on me, _right_? I mean, at least not without Aizen's permission?

"There's no need to get so worked up my dear, I have no intention of harming you."

"Then why am I here?" I ask, my voice a lot less shaky than I'm currently feeling.

"I observed you wandering around outside of my quarters, much like a little lost kitten, and I thought you could use some assistance."

"I'm not lost," I blurt out, although yeah, I really am. It's just for some reason admitting I'm out of my depth to an Espada seems like I'm making myself vulnerable. He only smiles back at me again, a gloved hand gesturing to the open section of wall he just appeared out of.

"If you could please follow me, I will be more than happy to show you directions back to your own quarters."

I glance at the open section of wall, then back over my shoulder, wishing the one that I'd fell through was still open.

"That's okay…I'll be fine if you just open this one back up," I laugh nervously, tapping at the wall behind me.

"You are a very cautious creature, which in this domain is a very good quality. But I assure you, I have no intention of disobeying Lord Aizen's orders not to harm you," Szayel tries to reassure me, that damn smile never leaving his lips. I still want to say no, want to bang on this damn wall until it caves in and I can scramble back out, but logic tells me that's not going to happen. If I just keep my wits about me, I'll be fine, I reassure myself, and slowly make my way towards the open section of wall. My anxiety spikes as I pass Szayel, but he doesn't make any sharp movements, and it calms back down again. I don't especially enjoy having my back to him as I enter the darker room through the wall, but my senses tell me that he's not planning on doing anything.

This room is quite different to the other one. Only a few low white lights cling to the walls, and it's much smaller and compact in size. Flashing control panels and slim monitors line one side of the room, displaying various views of corridors. A high-backed chair is in front of the mid-section of the screens, a tall figure leaning back in it. As the door slides shut behind Szayel, the chair swings this way, and my heart hammers in my chest as Nnoitra comes into view in the dim lighting.

"Ah, so ya went and rescued the lost lil kitty Szayel?" Nnoitra snickers, his bony fingers tapping on the sides of the chair. I stay frozen to the spot, not wanting to move any closer. I can't see any obvious exits either, unless more of the wall opens up somewhere.

"It was rather worrying to watch her, so I thought it best to bring her here and give her directions back to her own quarters," Szayel states, moving past me and over to one set of the monitors on the far left. I keep one of my hands on Lezinga's hilt, my eyes focused on the grinning Nnoitra.

"So Aizen gave ya yer sword back, eh? Does that mean yer joining us for real now?"

"No, it doesn't," I reply, my mouth suddenly feeling like the Sahara desert.

Nnoitra shrugs, his lone eye quickly looking me up and down.

"Guess it don't really matter, yer not stupid enough to try anythin funny. But I am surprised Grimmjow let his bitch walk around on her own."

The word stings at my pride like a raging wasp, and before I know what I'm doing, I close the distance between myself and Nnoitra, looming over him in the chair.

"You should watch your mouth. I may not be stupid enough to attack Aizen but I'll sure as hell rip you a new one if you carry on," I hiss venomously. Wow, where the heck did that bravery come from? I see his eye narrow and his smirk drop, and he pushes himself up from the chair, now towering over me instead.

"Ya really think ya have the power to threaten me? Maybe I should rip out ya filthy lil tongue right here, right now," he growls, and the tension in the room skyrockets.

"Enough, enough, there will be none of that in my quarters," Szayel warns, staring back at Nnoitra.

"Why are ya just tellin me? She's the one who started makin threats."

"Me? Oh, you fucking piano toothed- "

A slender gloved hand clamps over my mouth, and Szayel is now behind me, flush against my back.

"That is enough from the both of you, I have no time to be dealing with ridiculous in-fighting. Nnoitra, it is best if you leave, we will carry on our discussion later."

A tense silence follows, Nnoitra glaring down at me, as if he's contemplating ignoring Szayel and starting a fist fight anyway. Hell, if that's what he wants I'd only be too happy to oblige him. I smirk, almost daring him to do it.

"Tch, whatever, I got better things to do," Nnoitra finally huffs, turning away and striding towards the bare section of wall opposite from which me and Szayel just entered. I watch as he lifts a bony hand and presses it against the wall, the piece of wall sliding open with ease, and he ducks his head and leaves. Only when the wall closes does Szayel release me, and I rub the sleeve of my jacket across my mouth. It's probably a good thing he shut me up though, I was about to say something that I'm certain would have started a physical confrontation.

Well, time to get out of here already, this place is giving me the creeps. It gives off the feel of a lab or a doctor's office, and I hate both of those places.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time to escort you back myself, but I can give you a simple break down of directions for you to follow to get back, just be careful to avoid Nnoitra on the way there. I believe he is in the mood for a fight, as I'm sure you can also tell," Szayel sighs apologetically, and he gestures for me to step over to the monitors with him. I follow, and listen as he begins to gesture and press a few dials, which switches the camera view on one of the screens.

"When you exit out of the door that Nnoitra just left through, you are to take a right, and then you will come to a two-way split, and you are to go left, and then right again. That will take you to a long corridor, and at the end of that there will be yet another split, this one a four way, and you are to take the one to your immediate left, then you should be able to see your room from there."

I can remember that. Right, left, right, left, and I'm there. My mind mentally repeats the directions as Szayel leans back from the monitor, staring at me expectantly.

"Oh, yeah, thanks, I got it. I'll be going now," I smile, but it's more nervous than anything. I don't know what it is about this guy, but he just puts me on edge. He's not threatening or physically intimidating like Nnoitra (or Grimmjow when he's in a pissy mood), but I don't know, something just unsettles my instincts.

"If you're sure, then you're free to leave. I hope to see you again soon, Miss Laterlli," he finishes, and he bows, a gesture I was not expecting. I rub the back of my neck, not sure if I should bow back, but that seems ridiculous, so I just carry on with my idiotic smiling.

"I…appreciate your help, well, bye now," I add, but it just sounds like I'm babbling, and I mentally kick myself. I hastily make my over to the section of wall, and imitating Nnoitra, press my hand against it firmly. I breathe out a sigh of relief as it slides open, and without looking back over my shoulder I as good as throw myself through and into the white corridor. No one else appears to be around, Nnoitra not lurking around, waiting to rip out my tongue as soon as I'm out of Szayel's place. I hear the door slide shut again, and that's my que to make my way back to my own quarters. This is enough exploring for now, I think. I just want to get back and spend some time with Grimmjow again. I've only been gone for a couple of hours at most, but I'm already pining for his company.

* * *

After almost taking a wrong turn at the four-way split, I finally find my way back. I lean against my door in relief. And thankfully, there was no sign of Nnoitra anywhere. I open the door and step inside, seeing Grimmjow splayed on the bed, reading the book I was reading earlier, a deep frown on his face. Funny, I never pegged him for the reading type.

I walk over and nod my head at the book.

"Didn't know you liked reading."

"I don't," is his gruff reply, and he tosses the book down onto the bed.

"Then why were you reading?"

"You like reading, figured I'd see what you like so much about it," he shrugs, avoiding my eyes. I resist the urge to grin like an idiot when it clicks in my mind. He sits up on the bed and I take the opportunity to climb onto the bed behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing the back of his neck.

"You're cute," I tease.

"No I fuckin ain't," he growls, but he doesn't try to shake me off. I add more kisses along the side of his neck and along the side of his jaw, and then stop, pressing my face against him and my heart soars in my chest at the gentle contact. We just sit there for a while and embrace, the sounds of our relaxed breathing the only ones in the room, and I'm enjoying every peaceful second of it. Who would've thought the mighty Grimmjow would enjoy cuddle time? I giggle against his neck before I can stop myself.

"What's so funny?"

I shake my head and nuzzle into him.

"Nothing," I whisper against his skin, and he huffs, but doesn't press any further, and we lax back into the surprisingly comfortable silence.

* * *

We spend a long time just enjoying each other's company, but we eventually separate, Grimmjow heading off the bathroom, and me picking the discarded book back up. I glance through it, but I'm not really reading it. My mind is working on overdrive, trying to figure out why that bit of intimacy felt so good, so right. I didn't want to let myself get attached to Grimmjow emotionally, because I know that no matter how loving or gentle he seems, that this thing we have isn't going to last. I no longer think the feelings are one sided, but there's just too much in the way for us to be together. If push came to shove, I couldn't abandon Ichigo or Orihime, and I refuse to help Aizen with his little plans. I know Grimmjow isn't about to go rogue on Aizen or leave Hueco Mundo, and there's that fact that hollows and soul reapers are natural born enemies. There's no way around that fact, and that's what hurts the most. I want this to become more, I know that now, but in reality, it just can't.

I toss the book away from me, frustration eating at me. But what if Aizen was out of the picture? Could Grimmjow be persuaded to put aside his hatred for soul reapers, and vice versa? I think the soul reapers believe Arrancars are nothing more than overpowered hollows, only taking on the outward looks of human forms. But after spending some time here, especially around Grimmjow, I've come to believe otherwise. They don't just look more human, they _are_ more human. They have feelings, they can show compassion, dare I say love too? My head is beginning to ache from all this contemplating, where are some strong painkillers when you need them?

A loud knock on the door stirs me out of my headache inducing thoughts, and I watch as Ulquiorra enters, not even waiting for a response from this side.

"Where is Grimmjow?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to get some relief from my headache and jerk a thumb at the closed bathroom door.

"He's in the bathroom right now. What do you want?"

"I need to inform him that Ichigo has breached Las Noches, and is drawing closer," Ulquiorra states, cool as a cucumber. My headache forgotten, I jump up from the bed, my eyes darting between Ulquiorra and the ajar door.

"Ichigo's close? How close?" I persist.

"Why do you ask, are you planning on joining him again?" Ulquiorra asks, and I see his pale fingers trail along the hilt of his Zanpakuto in an unspoken warning. Before I can answer, Grimmjow appears from the bathroom, obviously having heard us, and his eyes lock on my face. I quickly avert my eyes, feeling a sense of shame and guilt rise up inside of me. But I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?

"I presume you heard me, so I do not need to repeat myself. I am going to go and confront Ichigo Kurosaki, by Lord Aizen's orders," Ulquiorra says, and swiftly turns on his heel. Impulsively, I make to grab onto the back of his jacket, attempting to do what exactly, I don't know. Grimmjow's arms around my chest and waist stop me, and Ulquiorra glances over his shoulder, emotionless.

"You should learn to control your actions, they will get you killed someday," and with that he exits, leaving me wriggling in Grimmjow's strong hold, my teeth bared. I want to run after him and pummel the shit out of him, that arrogant bastard!

"Katerina, stop," Grimmjow demands, tightening his grip on me. I release I'm digging my nails into the skin of his arms, making small bloody welts appear. I immediately stop, letting my arms fall limply back to my sides.

"If Aizen sent Ulquiorra after him, that kids as good as dead."

"NO!" I shout angrily, and I start wriggling again, trying to break free and go after Ulquiorra. I won't let him, I won't fucking let him do it!

"JUST LET GO OF ME ALREADY!" I hiss, my anger close to reaching boiling point. I hear Grimmjow snarl, and I'm forced down onto the bed on my front, a firm hand planted on my back and one on the back of my head. I throw my hands out wildly, trying to make him release his grip, but he easily dodges them. As If to enforce his point, he kneels on the bed and replaces the hand on my back with his knee, which hurts, and it makes me stop, a hiss of pain slipping through my teeth.

"LET YOU GO SO YOU CAN GO AND GET YOURSELF FUCKING KILLED AS WELL? STOP BEING SUCH A SELFISH BRAT AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE FUCKIN DOING!" He roars, the pure anger behind his words giving me goosebumps.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO, JUST SIT PRETTY WHILE ULQUIORRA GOES AND KILLS ICHIGO?" I retort, glaring at him from over my shoulder.

"YES I DO!"

"WELL FUCK YOU!" I growl, and I try to thrash again, but the knee on my back only presses against my spine harder.

"YOU CAN STRUGGLE ALL YOU FUCKIN WANT, YOU AIN'T GOIN ANYWHERE!"

Lezinga's still at my side, but in this position, I can't reach her anyway. Even if I could, I don't know if I'd have the heart to use her against Grimmjow, not after everything that's happened lately. But I can't just fucking sit here! I need to think of a way out, and fast!

I sag into the bed, my arms falling to the mattress. Grimmjow glares down at me, not taken off guard so easily, and the knee is still firmly wedged against my back.

"You don't understand, Grimmjow. If you have someone you care about, you can't just sit idly by and watch while they're in danger," I mumble, averting my eyes from his furious blue ones.

"You think I don't understand, huh? Why do you think I'm not letting you go after Ulquiorra?"

I screw my eyes shut, my fingers clenching at the blankets underneath.

"Don't say that," I whisper, and the weight of his knee is lifted, just a fraction, but I notice.

"Why not?"

I force back the urge to let my emotions pour out, my eyes already starting to sting with the need to release a stream of tears.

"Because…you're just making this harder," I hear my own voice crack, but there's no way I could've stopped it. I feel like I'm being split in two, one side knowing what I have to do and what's right, and the other wanting to cling to Grimmjow and sob my heart out, wanting to forget about Ichigo and the others, just be selfish for once. A warm hand resting on top of my own makes my eyes open, and Grimmjow laces his fingers through mine, the blanket leaving my grip.

"Once this is over, you'll understand why I can't let you go, not for Kurosaki, not for anyone," Grimmjow tells me, and the knee is removed from my back completely. I stay still, not moving an inch. He's letting his guard down, thinking that I'm calming down. If I'm going to do it, I have to do it now. But if I do…will Grimmjow ever forgive me? Images of Ichigo's bloodied, mangled corpse flash in my mind, followed by Orihime's, even Renji's, and my mind is made up.

As Grimmjow's hand leaves mine, I slowly get up from the bed, turning to face him. This technique isn't guaranteed to work every time, especially against more powerful opponents, but hopefully catching him relatively off guard with it will make it work. Now that my reiatsu isn't restrained, I can freely manipulate it again, and as I focus it on the vital spot and release it to full power, Grimmjow sinks to his knees, and I know the technique was a success. I crouch down, cupping the bone free side of his face, and I lean my forehead against his as his eyes slide closed, and he falls against me, going limp.

"I'm sorry," I sob, and press my lips against his in a chaste, final kiss. I slowly lower his body to the floor, and then throw open the door, intent on finding Ulquiorra before he can find Ichigo.

* * *

 **My poor heart! But now we'll be getting to the action and fights, which I always enjoy writing :D Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

This endless maze of corridors is such a fucking pain! I can sense Ulquiorra's and Ichigo's spiritual pressures not so far away now, but these corridor's never bloody end! I skid to a stop at yet another corner, taking a few moments to catch my breath. This corner leads down yet another corridor, and it doesn't look any different from the others. This whole place is designed like an inescapable Labyrinth. I wipe the perspiration from my forehead and start running again, making sure to keep track of both Ulquiorra's and Ichigo's spiritual pressures. Ichigo's seems to be fluctuating, gaining power at an immense speed, so I can only guess he's in combat. And judging by the close proximity of the two pressures, it must be with Ulquiorra. Dammit, I have to get to them, and fast!

When I reach the end of the next corridor, a loud boom echoes nearby, and the floor shakes beneath my feet. I can tell that came from down this corridor somewhere, and looking up, the ceiling seems higher than it usually does. I push on, and come to a huge pile of rubble, dust still settling so I know this happened very recently. There's a huge chunk missing from a nearby wall, as if someone blasted right through it. I hurry over, staring out into the sands for signs of anyone in the vicinity. And that's when I feel it. Ichigo's spiritual pressure completely disappears in the blink of an eye.

No…it can't be. I reach out for of my own, trying desperately to feel his in response, but no, nothing. I dash out of the hole, running through the sand, and my eyes lock on a nearby huge, red column, with a chunk missing from its mid-section. Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure has now moved again, it's nowhere near here anymore.

I flash step and enter the hole in the red pillar, and my heart sinks like a dead weight in my chest. Ichigo, splayed on his front, his soul reaper clothes torn and his Zanpakuto by his side, is dead. Blood pools around him, and I sink to my knees in front of him, gripping his shoulders and lifting his heavy body. My eyes land on a massive gory hole punched in his chest, blood oozing freely from it. This must have been Ulquiorra's doing. It looks like he didn't even have to use his Zanpakuto to…to kill Ichigo.

I cradle Ichigo against my chest, not caring about getting blood all over myself or my white uniform, and hot tears spring from my eyes. I got here too late, I couldn't help him.

"Ishigo," a small voice whimpers, and I turn my head. Clambering over a pile of rubble is a young child, a damaged hollow mask on top of her head, her wide teary gold eyes staring at Ichigo in my arms. I don't know who she is, but she's not a threat. She sniffles loudly, a string of snot hanging from her nose.

"I-Ishigo."

I hang my head, feeling even more guilty by just looking at her, and I don't even know why. And I hurt Grimmjow for nothing. Grimmjow will never forgive me for doing that and then running off after Ulquiorra. I sob, both for Ichigo and Grimmjow, and clasp Ichigo to me harder.

I must have been too lost in my grief, because I don't even notice the approaching spiritual pressure, nor do I hear the heavy boot step from behind me. It's only when the girl starts to tug on my sleeve that I look to where she's pointing, a look of fear on her small chubby face. I follow her gaze, my eyes almost popping out of my skull.

"G-Grimmjow," I stutter, my voice hoarse from crying. Grimmjow doesn't look at me, he looks at the small girl, who is now clinging onto my arm.

"Scram, brat," he growls, but she only clings on to me even more. I don't understand, there's no way he should be conscious already after I used that on him. From his demeanor, I know he's pissed, maybe even hurt, and he's blatantly ignoring me. Reaching behind him he brings out a white sheet with something hidden underneath, whipping off the sheet in one swift movement. Orihime tumbles out, landing on her knees next to me. She's bound and gagged, but Grimmjow quickly cuts her free. Her wide eyes lock on Ichigo, who's still in my arms, and she whimpers, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. I stare back at her, having no idea what to say. I persuaded her to have faith in Ichigo, that he'd save her.

"Heal him," Grimmjow barks down at Orihime.

"Grimmjow what…" I start, but don't get to finish when I'm roughly yanked up by the back of my jacket collar, Ichigo's body thudding back to the floor. Blood now adorns the front of my white dress, some of it smeared on my arms and jacket too, the scent of iron thick in the air. Orihime quickly envelops Ichigo's body in a strange, orange light, while I'm roughly pressed up against the inner wall of the column, Grimmjow's furious face smack bang in front of my own.

"YOU'RE FUCKIN LUCKY I FOUND YOU BEFORE ULQUIORRA DID, YOU STUPID BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING, PULLING A STUNT LIKE THAT?" Grimmjow roars, his loud voice echoing around the inside of the column. I shake my head, biting my lip and trying to turn my face away, but harsh fingers grasp my chin and force me to look at him.

"I BET YOU THINK YOU'RE REAL CLEVER, TAKING ME OFF GUARD LIKE THAT! WELL YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME, AND YOU LISTEN GOOD. IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU MY GOD DAMN SELF!"

I flinch at the words, but something in me tells me to stay calm, let him get his anger out. After all, it was a shitty stunt I pulled, I know. I wouldn't have done it had he given me any other choice, but my god damn hands were tied.

"WELL, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"I…I'm sorry- "

"SORRY AIN'T GONNA CUT IT, KATERINA! HOW COULD YOU BE SO DAMN STUPID! WHAT IF ULQUIORRA HAD KILLED YOU? WHAT THE FUCK WOULD I HAVE DONE THEN?"

It hits me then, that he's so angry not because I hurt him, but because I risked my life coming after Ulquiorra, even though he told me not too. I stare up at him, and I realize I don't know what to say or do to make this right. Like he said, sorry isn't going to cut it here.

Hesitantly, I reach my hand up, cupping the side of his face. I expect him to slap me away, to scream at me some more, but he doesn't. A low growl rumbles from his throat, but he doesn't push me away. I draw my thumb in gentle circles, trying to calm him, even just a little.

"I didn't think about your feelings, Grimmjow, and for that I'm sorry," I whisper, and I see some of the rage in his eyes start to melt away. He leans forward and rests his forehead against my own, his eyes closing as he sighs heavily.

"Why do you always manage to get me so god damn riled up?" He asks, but I know he isn't expecting me to give him an answer.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Orihime asks quietly. Grimmjow moves back from me, running a hand through his cyan hair.

"It was Ulquiorra. I don't know whether he even notices, but he puts that hole in the same place every time he kills. Now hurry up, he's gonna come back eventually to see what we're doing," Grimmjow orders, and Orihime nods firmly, sweat now trickling down her pale face. The girl from before is now perched on her shoulder, watching Ichigo. From the mask, I'd say she's an Arrancar too, but how does she know Ichigo?

I have every faith in Orihime's amazing healing ability, after all, she's the one who gave Grimmjow his arm back. So, all we can really do now is wait, and keep an eye out for any more approaching spiritual pressures. Aizen is going to be mighty pissed when he finds out Grimmjow fetched Orihime to help me too.

"Grimmjow, you do realize Aizen is going to be pissed about healing Ichigo," I warn him, but he doesn't seem the least bit worried. In fact, he flashes me a cocky grin.

"Nah, I doubt it. He's got bigger fish to fry, he's not gonna concern himself with what's going on here."

I'm not convinced, but two arguments with Grimmjow is more than enough for one day, so I let the matter drop.

"Ugh…"

"Ichigo!"

Mine and Grimmjow's attention turns to Ichigo, who is now staring up at us. He looks haggard, but very much alive again. I smile and touch a hand to my chest, feeling the weight in my heart lifting. I may not have reached him in time, but at least Orihime can save him.

"Orihime…Nel? What's going on?" Ichigo asks, his voice rough, confusion in his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're back with us," Orihime smiles, before Grimmjow stomps his boot on the ground impatiently.

"You can have a warm reunion later, just hurry up with the healing before Ulquiorra comes back!"

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here cause your damn sister risked her life to try and save you," Grimmjow growls down at him, and I feel my cheeks flame up.

"My sister? Katerina?"

He knows? I mean, I did call him my brother back when we fought, but I thought he was way to out of it to understand. Unless Isshin finally told him, probably thinking this time I wasn't escaping from Aizen's clutches?

"Yeah Katerina, now be fucking quiet while that girl heals you."

I think I feel it a split second before Grimmjow does, and I glance at him with wide eyes. _Shit_.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra demands, now at the mouth of the hole in the column. My hand immediately curls around Lezinga's hilt. Grimmjow glances at me, but doesn't say anything, and I don't know what the heck we're going to do. Can me and Grimmjow take Ulquiorra, together?

"Why are you healing Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ulquiorra begins to stride towards us, his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants, seeming totally unperturbed by us. I don't understand how he can be so damn calm all the time, it's infuriating! He stops when Grimmjow begins to smirk, glancing past us to stare at Orihime. Orihime averts her eyes from him, hugging herself and biting her lip.

"I suppose it does not matter, but I will be taking the both of the women back with me, and Ichigo Kurosaki will be left to die. Now, hand them over."

"Blow me," Grimmjow smirks, and I stare at him incredulously. Is now really the time to be provoking him?

"What did you say?" Ulquiorra asks, his voice tinged with irritation.

"You heard me, and if you want them, you're gonna have to go through me!" Grimmjow shouts, charging towards Ulquiorra, a bright blue light forming in his hand. Orihime whimpers and I turn to her.

"Orihime, you can put up a shield, right? Do it now, around you and Ichigo."

"But, Katerina, what about you?"

"I'll be alright without it, and besides, I have to be here to back up Grimmjow."

I turn back to the two Espada, seeing that Ulquiorra has deflected Grimmjow's attack with the back of his pale hand.

"So, you deflected it, huh? Well, let's see how long you can keep deflecting!"

Another light forms, this one red, a cero, and Ulquiorra swiftly leaps back and into the air, his pale hand smoking.

"I know you're afraid to fight me, Ulquiorra, aren't you? You're afraid we're gonna end up killing each other!" Grimmjow cackles, and then Ulquiorra disappears. I panic, my eyes searching around for him, and then I see him reappear, right above Grimmjow, a pale finger pointing down at Grimmjow's head. A green cero begins to form, and my heart leaps up into my throat. Dodge it Grimmjow for fucks sake! But he doesn't, he merely lifts a hand up to meet it, blocking the green cero with his own. The column seems to suddenly explode in a hail of rubble and dust, and I struggle to see in the haze of it. I rely on my other sense's, sensing Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's spiritual pressures a few meters above.

As the dust begins to settle and clear, a vibrant purple light rains down, and Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure just vanishes. Is he dead? No that's ridiculous, Grimmjow wouldn't be able to end him so quickly. So where the hell did he go? I spot Grimmjow as he glides down from the air, landing back down in front of me.

"What happened? Where's Ulquiorra?"

"I trapped him in an alternate dimension, using something Aizen gave to all of the Espada. He's strong, so he'll probably be able to break out soon," Grimmjow explains.

"How soon?"

"Beats me," Grimmjow shrugs.

"Well that's swell," I mutter under my breath, but Grimmjow hears me.

"Hey you aren't in any position to be givin me lip right now, got it?"

I scowl at him, but don't say anything else. He's right, I'm not.

"So, what now?" I ask, glancing at Orihime and Ichigo. Ichigo is now pushing himself to his knees, his soul reaper robe hanging off him, but the gaping hole in his chest is now gone, thank god. Orihime is urging him to not try to get up yet, but he's obviously not listening. As stubborn as ever. Grimmjow nudges me in the back, and I turn my attention towards him.

"Well, go and talk to him idiot," he barks at me, and I suddenly feel so nervous I might just keel over. Go and talk to Ichigo? I have no idea what to say, how to even begin to explain this mess. What if he doesn't believe me and he just tries to kill me again now that he's healing?

"We ain't got all day." This time Grimmjow pushes me, and I take the hint, resisting the urge to flip the Espada the middle finger. I walk over to the outside of the orange light, Orihime offering me a wan smile. Well, here goes nothing. I open my mouth, Ichigo staring up at me patiently, but nothing comes out. I flush bright red, embarrassment obviously getting the better of me. This really isn't like me, since when do I get so damn flustered over things like this? Get it together, woman!

"Ichigo, I…well, I'm sorry, about how everything turned out. I didn't want to hurt you, or anyone else. I…I don't really know what to say," is all I manage to string together, words seeming to elude me right now.

"Katerina, it's okay, my dad and Urahara explained everything before I came here. Well, our dad should I say," he smiles up at me, and I just stare at him in shock.

"I know I should've told you, but Isshin told me not too, he wanted to be the one to do it."

"Yeah that sounds like goat face," Ichigo chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck, much like I do when I'm nervous.

Ichigo starts to push himself to his feet, quiet groans of pain slipping past his lips.

"Ichigo, please, you're not fully healed just yet!" Orihime panics, waving her arms around frantically.

"I'm fine, Orihime, trust me," he reassures her, and she calms down a little.

"If you're fine now, get your ass out here while I kick it," Grimmjow growls as he comes to stand beside me.

"Grimmjow!" I snap, but he doesn't look at me, his narrowed eyes locked on Ichigo. Ichigo stares back at him, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Why do you want to kick my ass so badly?"

"Why? Because you hurt _her_ ," Grimmjow jerks his thumb at me. Oh for the love of god, I thought we'd already gone over this?

"And that matters to you?" Ichigo asks, his eyes darting between me and Grimmjow now.

"Damn right it matters to me! You or anyone else lays a hand on her and I'm gonna rip them to fuckin shreds!"

"Grimmjow, we already talked about this, I don't want you to hurt Ichigo!" I hiss, but he's having none of it.

"Come on then Kurosaki, get your ass out here and fight me!"

"Grimmjow stop it- "

"It's okay, Katerina."

"What?" I ask stupidly, staring at Ichigo.

"If Grimmjow wants to fight me because I hurt you, then we'll fight."

"No you damn well won't! I don't want either of you getting hurt over something so stupid!" I shout.

"Katerina's right, Ichigo, now is not the time to be fighting, we need to get out of here before Aizen sends more Espada," Orihime chimes in. Thank you, some back-up!

"It's okay, Orihime, I know what I'm doing. So please, I'm healed now, let me out of this thing."

Orihime hesitates, glancing at me. I know she's torn, so I just shrug, and the orange healing shield dissipates, releasing Ichigo. Grimmjow grins gleefully, and I punch his arm, _hard_.

"Grimmjow, this is not fucking funny!"

He stares down at me, the grin never slipping from his lips.

"Why, are you worried I'm gonna kill him?"

I shake my head.

"No, I'm worried you might kill each other! There's no need for this!"

"There's every need, I don't understand why you don't get that," Grimmjow huffs, and he points at Ichigo.

"Let's fight away from here, I don't want anything getting in our way."

"Fine by me," Ichigo agrees, and Grimmjow glides into the air, heading off towards an open area of sand a fair distance away.

"GRIMMJOW!"

Ichigo places his hand on my shoulder as he passes me, leaning closer to whisper in my ear.

"It's okay, Katerina, we're not gonna fight to the death. I don't know if you realize it, but Grimmjow's actually fighting me for your honor."

Ichigo pats me on the shoulder before gliding after Grimmjow, and I helplessly watch them go. Orihime comes to stand next to me, the young girl who I forgot was even here now standing in the middle of us.

"Men are fucking idiots," I seethe. I can't understand why Grimmjow wants to fight for my honor like Ichigo just said. I thought I'd managed to convince him to drop it, that Ichigo was family and I know he wouldn't have hurt me if he'd known the truth. But no, that damn alpha male has to go and indulge in a fight anyway. I'm pretty sure he thinks he can get away with it because of what I did to him, but he's got another thing coming when they get their asses back here.

From this distance, I can only make out their silhouettes, and their swords now glinting in the sunlight. Great, so it's not just a fist fight either. What if one of them ends up slicing off the others limb or something? I glance at Orihime, who is hugging herself, biting into her lip as she watches the two figures fighting on the sands. Here I am, just thinking about myself, and she must be just as worried as I am. I reach out a hand and gently touch her arm, making her look at me.

"They'll both be fine, if not a little battered and bruised. But maybe this is just something they need to do and get out of the way."

Something tugs on my lower leg, and I look down to see the young girl with the hollow mask staring up at me angrily.

"No, we have to stop them! They shouldn't be fightin!"

I crouch down to her level, placing a hand on top of her head.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"N-Nel…" she stutters.

"Nel, like I said to Orihime, it's just something they need to get out of their system. I'm sure they'll both be okay," I smile too, but it's forced, which I'm having to do a lot of lately.

The girl buries her face in my leg, sniffling loudly.

"Liar," Nel replies, the word muffled against my boot.

"Ichigo told me himself, so it's not a lie." She looks up at that, her eyes wide and teary.

"Really? Ischigo said that?"

I nod, absently reaching out to knock some of the dust and debris that's collected on the front of her green rags.

"Yeah, when he was walking past me. And Ichigo never tells you something unless it's true."

Nel seems to pick up a little, shuffling away from me and sitting down on a pile of loose rocks situated in front of me and Orihime. I wish I could say the same for Orihime, though. She still seems concerned, and if she digs her teeth into her bottom lip anymore I'm certain it's going to start bleeding. But I don't know what else to say, so I just turn my eyes back down to the two figures, the sound of clashing metal just about reaching my sensitive ears. Honor, tch. Where does honor get you when you're dead, huh? I've a good mind to go down there and kick both of their asses, but I can't leave these two alone up here. Aizen is sure to know what Grimmjow and me are up too, so it could only be a matter of time before someone comes to fight, or even kill us. If that happens, I'm the first defense for Orihime and Nel while those two are having their little pissing contest down in the sands.

The column we're perched on rumbles unsettling as Grimmjow and Ichigo continue to fight, and they only seem to get further away from us as they do. Worry coils in my stomach as the fight continues to drag on. I'm sure they wouldn't really be out to kill each other…

"KATERINA!" Orihime screams, and my heart stops in my chest at the shrill, terrified sound. I duck just in time to see the long, circular blade slash through the air, right where my body had just been. In a blind panic, I rip Lezinga from her sheath and throw myself a few feet away, nearly falling off the edge of the column in the process. That was close, way too fucking close.

Nnoitra, a sadistic grin on his face, is stood a mere few feet away from the three of us, his huge Zanpakuto clenched in his bony hand. How was he able to get so close without me sensing his spiritual pressure? It should be impossible for him to do that, due to the fact that I pride myself on being able to sense reishi, even if the owner tries to mask it from me. I'm very lucky Orihime saw it, otherwise I'd have been sliced in two.

I shake the panic from my mind and push Orihime behind me, my eyes quickly search for Nel but I can't see the girl anywhere. I don't have time to look back at where Grimmjow and Ichigo are, or if they've even realized we're no longer alone up here. My main priority is to protect Orihime and Nel, and obviously to wipe the floor with this slimy bastard.

"That was real close wasn't it, kitty cat? Lucky that the healing wench saw my blade, otherwise ya would be a lifeless heap of meat right now," Nnoitra smirks, lifting his blade in front of himself.

"That was a cheap fucking shot, trying to stab an opponent in the back, I knew you were a fucking coward," I spit. I see the agitation rise in him, and he lunges forward with his blade thrusting down above me. I quickly bring Lezinga up to block it, and the blades clash with a deafening screech of metal. He's putting so much strength into his blade that it's taking all of mine just to hold it back. He's skinny but _damn_ , his physical strength is something else. With a loud grunt, I manage to force his blade to one side, and I bring a boot up, colliding it with his chest to force him backwards. I need to put some space between us, and fast. To my despair the kick only pushes him back a few steps, and a delighted expression spreads over his pale face.

"Is that all ya got? Tch, this ain't even gonna be a real challenge!"

His blade comes swinging at me again, this time from the side, and I block yet again. My arms ache in protest, warning me that I can't just keep blocking. His physical strength is greater than mine, and he's using that to his advantage. I need to turn the tables, and fast. I flash step out of sight, appearing directly behind him. He starts to turn to face me as I slice my palm across Lezinga's blade, the blood dripping freely onto it from my open palm.

"HISS, LEZINGA!" I roar.

Before Nnoitra can register what's happening, I use one on my claws to latch onto his blade so he can't swing it at me, and the other I curl into a fist, and punch him right in his gut, _hard_. A choked gasp leaves his lips along with a few drops of blood, and the force sends him skidding to the edge of the column. Sadly, he manages to come to a stop just before he flies off the edge. Of course, I knew it wasn't going to be so easy. But I don't want to fight up here, this column could collapse, and Orihime and Nel could get hurt in the mess. I was hoping the punch would be forceful enough to knock him to the sands below, and I'd fight him down there instead, but alas, it wasn't quite enough.

"Tesla!" Nnoitra shouts as he wipes the back of his mouth on his white sleeve. I watch in horror as another Arrancar appears behind Orihime, twisting her arms behind her back and effectively restraining her. I hiss but before I can lunge towards them, Nnoitra's blade swings at me again, aiming for my throat. I catch it with a claw, the blade scraping against my hardened skin, but not quite managing to cut it.

"Ya shouldn't take yer eyes off yer opponent!" Nnoitra cackles gleefully, before ripping his blade back towards himself.

"What the hell are you playing at, Nnoitra. If you want to fight me, then fucking fight me properly!"

"Did ya manage to trap em?" Nnoitra asks Tesla, completely ignoring what I said. It pisses me off to no end, but I force myself to focus on what he's saying. _Trap them?_

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama. They should be stuck in there for a while, at least," Tesla replies.

"Good, I'll finish off this bitch then go fight the two of em!"

They must be talking about Grimmjow and Ichigo. So, they're trapped, and that's why they haven't come to help, which means I'm on my own. My mind scrambles for a plan of attack. I need to get this over with as quickly as possible. He has more physical strength than I do, so I can't beat him that way. I'll have to try and get a quick, direct hit with my claws and rip him open, without letting him get a hit on me. Which will be difficult, but not necessarily impossible. And if that fails, I'll be forced to use my ultimate technique. I've only ever had to use it once, and I learnt from that close call that it should only be used as a last resort. I crouch, scraping my claws across the hard stone of the column below. Nnoitra watches me, a disinterested look on his face. He's underestimating me, and that will work to my advantage. I lunge forward, attempting to swipe at his lower abdomen, but his blade comes down to block me with alarming speed, and I just manage to dodge it, skidding back a few steps.

"Do ya seriously think yer gonna cut me like that?" He asks cockily, just before a spurt of blood rises up into the air. His eye widens, and he stares down at his left thigh, blood now seeping through his white pants.

"Looks like I can," I smirk, enjoying his utter bewilderment. He's fast, but not as fast as I am. While he managed to block my outstretched arm from reaching him, he didn't manage to block the claws on my feet from raking into his skin.

"Ya lil rat!" He hisses, now swinging his blade at me. I leap up into the air and land on its long hilt, Nnoitra too stunned to immediately shake me off. I take the given opportunity and swipe at his face, which I just manage to graze before he comes to his senses and swings his blade, toppling me back off. Three faint bloody welts now line the side of his face. Pfft, toughest skin among the Espada my ass.

"This is fuckin impossible," he mutters to himself, touching his finger to the welts on his face.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YA CUTTING MY SKIN?!"

"It's not that hard. Your skin is thicker than most, that I can tell, but that doesn't really mean much to someone like me. These claws are designed to cut through just about anything, and they're just as sharp, maybe even sharper, than the blade of a sword," I explain, holding up one of my sharp black claws.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW SHARP THEY ARE, THEY SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FUCKIN CUT ME!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm done talking to you." I leap forward again, flash stepping behind him at the last second, and aim for his right side. Just as my claws brush against him he whips around, his blade now thrust at my chest. I don't have time to block it.

"KATERINA!" I hear Orihime scream, and I watch as my own blood splashes up into the air in front of me. A searing pain spreads in my upper body, my claws now puncturing Nnoitra's side. He keeps his blade still, and I keep my claws embedded in his side, almost like some kind of standoff, neither of us wanting to be the first to draw back. I grit my teeth from the pain, squeezing my claws tighter. Nnoitra returns the favor by twisting his blade, and a new flare of pain rips through me.

I reluctantly let go of him, quickly flash stepping away. My blood is oozing out at a rather alarming pace from a gash across the top of my chest, just below the collarbone. Nnoitra is also in pain, his teeth gritted together as yet another stain of blood dirties his white uniform. I didn't expect him to be able to move so fast, and I let my guard down. I press a claw to the wound on my chest in a feeble attempt to slow down the bleeding. This could be bad if I lose too much blood, but there's nothing I can really do. Orihime can't heal me, and I can't just say 'hey let's stop the fight for a while before I bleed to death, yeah?'. I'll just have to do my best to finish this in the next blow, otherwise…well, it's probably best I don't dwell on that.

I get back to my feet, taking some deep gulps of oxygen.

"Looks like I underestimated ya a lil bit," Nnoitra huffs, watching me intently as I try to keep my composure.

"But I got ya pretty good, and yer probably gonna end up bleeding out before ya can get another hit on me. Ya might as well just lay down and die already."

"Fuck you," I snarl. He doesn't try to attack me first, so I make the first move. I try to confuse him by making it seem as if I'm going for his chest, but in reality, I'm going for his legs. If I can get him off balance and on the ground, I can plunge my hand through his chest and end this right here, right now. He seems to fall for it, holding his blade up to block access to his chest, and I lunge at his legs, digging my claws into the skin just below his knees. He lets out a loud growl and sways on his feet, but that's about it.

"That was a stupid mistake," he barks down at me, and I feel the sole of his boot slam into my side. It knocks the wind out of me, and I roll back, coming to a stop only because I dig my claws into the ground. I end up panting on my hands and knees, the strength to stand straight back up evading me. I'm in agony with my side and my chest, and blood is still oozing from my wound, I can feel it trickling down my stomach. That kick probably left me with even more internal injuries, and I can taste the disgusting metallic tang in my mouth now.

"So, yer done already, eh?" Nnoitra asks, slinging his huge Zanpakuto over his shoulder. I try to push myself to my feet, but fail miserably, my knees giving out on me. I have a feeling the blood loss is playing a big part in keeping me down, and my head is beginning to swim.

"STOP IT, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Nnoitra glances at Orihime, who is writhing in Tesla's grip, trying to get free. Tears are streaming down her face, her wide eyes locked on me.

"Shut yer mouth, bitch! I got every right to kill the kitty, since she went and disobeyed Lord Aizen's orders and attacked Ulquiorra."

"BUT SHE DIDN'T!"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Nnoitra barks, his spiritual pressure spiking around him. Orihime doesn't say another word, but she continues to try and jerk herself free.

"Well, are ya gettin back up or not?" Nnoitra asks me. If I don't get back up, he's going to finish me off, and then who knows what will happen to Orihime and Nel? I have to get back up, I have to keep fighting! I screw my eyes shut from the pain as I haul myself back to my shaky feet, swaying like a leaf caught in a breeze. I stumble a few times before I finally get myself steady enough to stay standing, and Nnoitra grins eagerly.

"So yer not done yet? I'm glad, at least yer makin this more entertaining than I thought it would be! Let's see if ya can take this!" Nnoitra's mouth opens wide, and a bright, golden light forms on the tip of his long tongue. I know what that is, it's a fucking cero! Shit, I don't have time to dodge it! As it shoots towards me with thundering strength, I can only try to brace my body for impact, hoping it doesn't blow me to smithereens.

I feel the intense spiritual pressure flow around me as I'm knocked to the ground, but it doesn't make impact. I open my eyes, which I didn't even realize I'd closed, and see someone above me, my focus blurry. I squint my eyes and blink, gasping when a mop of blue hair comes into view.

"Grimmjow?!" I croak, not entirely sure if I'm hallucinating or not. He groans and slumps against me, and I clasp a hand behind his back, feeling a warmness spreading across my claws. Blood. He must have used his own body to shield me from Nnoitra's cero.

"GRIMMJOW!" I scream, forgetting my own wounds and sitting up, pulling his body against mine. His breathing is slow and lethargic, his eyes glassy as he stares at me. He brings a hand up to gently caress my cheek, before he sags against me, unconscious but still breathing, barely.

"What the fuck?! You guys are out already?" I see Nnoitra, his Zanpakuto now clashed against Ichigo's. Ichigo glances over his shoulder at me.

"Katerina, are you okay?" Ichigo yells. I nod meekly, turning back into my human form. I can't afford to use that much spiritual energy right now, not being this injured. I stare down at Grimmjow in my arms, and slide my tattered coat off, using it as something to put pressure on the large wound on Grimmjow's back. I can't bring myself to look at how bad it is, but there's an awful lot of blood pooling around us, and if I'm sure if I'd have taken that cero in this state, I'd be dead right now. We need Orihime, and we need her now. But that Arrancar is not planning on letting her go anytime soon.

As Ichigo clashes with Nnoitra, I notice another spiritual pressure approaching, but it's not one that I recognize at all. It doesn't feel like an arrancar, or a soul reaper. It draws closer and closer, and I clutch onto Lezinga, not knowing who or what to expect. A warm hand lands on my shoulder, and I instinctively look up.

"Looks like I arrived a tad too late," the white wolf sighs, his copper eyes piercing into mine.

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger, please don't kill me! But I'll try to get the next update out pretty soon, so hopefully you won't be waiting too long to read what happens next :)**


End file.
